


Unconditional

by SimplyMatt



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyMatt/pseuds/SimplyMatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s1070.photobucket.com/albums/u490/Simplymatt2/?action=view&current=UnconBanner.jpg"></a>
</p><br/><img/><p>Jasper, a single parent for the past five years to Alice-Rose, he awaits the arrival of his childhood friend Emmett who is living the life he once dreamed of. </p><p>Can Emmett help him see that he can have the life he wanted and still be a father, maybe find love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Stephenie Meyer does.
> 
> This is a bunny idea I was given the pleasure of adopting from Twilight Mum69 and we really hope you like it. Even though she will be mad I dedicate this to her...because I can.
> 
> Thank you to my pre readers, Twilight mum69, Jasper1863Hale and Ash Strachey and my brilliant Beta Mrs. Agget for all their help.
> 
> Please review once reading as I would love to hear your thoughts.

**Jasper**

**So you're sure it's okay for me to crash at yours for a few weeks? :-)**

Emmett's words appear on my computer screen, making me smile to myself.

He will be back from college for good in just a few days, finally. Five years is a long time for your best friend to be away. We literally haven't seen each other for more than a few days within this time, and it feels like forever.

**Hmmmmm, maybe ;-)**

I type back, grinning to myself as I hit the send button.

**Sob, Sob, Sob :-(**

I grin more widely as I type my reply.

**Okay. As it's you, you can stay...I guess :-)**

I click  _send_. Does he really expect me to say no to him?

**Haha. See you in a few days, _babe_  ;-)**

I spit my coffee out. Cheeky little fucker.

Ever since he came out, he has taken it upon himself to flirt away with me from his life at Seattle University. He always was cocky like this.

I don't care; I know never to take him seriously and I am glad that his coming out hasn't changed anything between us.

From the sandpit in kindergarten, he has been a joker. It's just his way. We met there on day one and hit it off straight away. Our lives moved as one all the way through education and outside. We had every experience together and even, however innocently, planned to do everything together going forward.

The best of friends and blood brothers, we joked.

"Daddy!" The familiar voice calls to me from the upstairs of my house.

Alice-Rose is awake. Parenting time calls.

**Gotta go. Madam is awake. See you soon :-)**

I log off without waiting for a reply. She always comes first and Emmett knows that. Nobody can compete with her.

I make my way to her room, smiling as I reminisce about my life five years ago. Had you told me then that I would love being a parent, I would have laughed in your face. Being a father was the last thing on my mind. I didn't even know if I wanted kids. Fuck, I was just a kid myself at 18, but with the mental age of one much younger.

At the time, all I knew was that my future was ruined. My plans to go to college with Emmett like we always planned, were scuppered after one stupid drunken night of unprotected sex with Jessica.

One moment.

One evening.

Shattered everything.

Yes, we were dating, but how was I so stupid?

Looking back, I still can't even remember the party. The whole evening was a blur of drunken shenanigans. I should never have gone, and I knew that. I should have stayed home and studied for finals with Emmett, but you don't argue with Jessica Stanley and I was just happy she was asking me out. The class geek going out with the head cheerleader. It was like a made for TV movie.

A few weeks later, Jess came by and my dreams began to shatter before my eyes, my future as an English Major dissolving right in front of me.

She was pregnant and she was keeping it!

I had no say in the matter. As always, it was her way and who was I to argue?

I was just a kid, but I knew I had to do the right thing, support her and my child, but how could I as a student?

No!

I knew then that I had to give it all up to support them. I had to pay for my mistake and ensure my stupid actions didn't affect that of my unborn child. None of this mess was her fault.

Emmett was hurt I wasn't going with him; I knew that my actions had ruined both of our plans. I was staying in Forks while he was stepping out into the big, bad world alone, but why should we both suffer for my mistake?

Jess impressed me with how she took to motherhood. She managed to play the doting mother for about a month before she left me. She gave me the courtesy of leaving a note saying she was leaving and that she couldn't do it anymore. She even went so far as to say she never wanted the baby in the first place and that I had talked her into it.

I always loved how self centred she was, how she only saw through her eyes and she was never wrong.

One thing I did never expect from even her was for her to leave our daughter alone while I was at work. She walked right out of our lives.

Anything could have happened to Alice-Rose and the thought still haunts me today.

Bitch!

It was all down to me to support the infant. Eighteen year old Jasper Whitlock, father of one.

Great!

I will always hate Jess for what she did, and if I knew where she was, I would tell her. She vanished from Forks and hardly contacts her mother, let alone her own child. Wouldn't surprise me if she forgot she had one.

I loved my daughter from the moment she was born. No matter how much I struggle to support her, I know that choosing to solely take care of her was the right thing to do.

My life now is Alice-Rose!

No longer the author I dreamed of being, I now manage Forks Outfitters from nine to five, six days a week. When not at work, I am doing everything I can to make sure I have a healthy, happy child.

I make enough to pay my rent, feed us, and get her a few treats. What else matters?

These past five years, my life has been my daughter's. I don't go out and I never date. Who would want a single parent as a partner? I just care for my girl like a parent should. Above everything, I make sure she is happy and has enough love; the amount she should get from two parents.

Most people get more sex after losing their virginity. I got Alice-Rose.

I have no friends now. They all went to college, leaving me here as they move on with their own dreams, not caring about me and my struggles.

Why should they?

Would I care if I left a friend as I moved on with my dreams?

Would I fuck!

Okay, maybe a little, but not for long as I gradually mold into college life and forget Forks.

Only Emmett stays in touch, tries to keep me sane and grounded, telling me I can do this, I can carry on.

And I do.

I have to.

For her.

He is coming back and I can't wait! Not only to have my best friend back, but for someone else to talk to other than a five year old. I really hope it takes him awhile to get his own place; I need the company. Actually, I just really hope he doesn't move out. It will be nice to have him here and hey, it will help with the bills, which is a plus.

Knowing Emmett though, he is already planning the dream holiday of backpacking through Europe. Another dream we once shared, another one I will miss out on.

I push regrets from my mind. I can't afford time for them.

I walk into her room and lean against the door pane, smiling at her in bed, looking groggy. Her vibrant blue eyes gaze up at me like pools of the ocean on a clear day, sleepiness slowly fading away.

She grins happily.

"Nice nap, Baby Girl?" I ask, using my nickname for her.

"Uh huh. I dreamed about you and mummy," she says innocently.

My heart pangs knowing she never met her so-called mother! How much she wants one, to be like all the other kids at school, not have to explain why her mother never collects her. Even if Jessica is a bitch, she's still a mother for her, which is what she wants.

"Was it a happy dream, baby?" I say, walking over and sitting on her bed. She climbs in for a hug and I embrace her gladly.

"Yes, but all I need is you, daddy," she says.

She always manages to shock me with her maturity for someone so small.

"All I need is you too, baby." I kiss her head lovingly as I fight back tears, knowing I can't give her what she wants, what she needs.

"And Tiger." She reminds me about her favourite teddy.

"And Tiger, darlin. You remember who's arriving soon?" I ask.

"UNCI EMMETT!" She cheers happily.

"That's right, baby girl. Come on, lets get you a snack," I say.

"COOKIES!" She yells.

Don't most children?

I nod and smile. One treat is okay; she deserves it.

**Emmett**

**Jasper Whitlock is offline.**

The words appear on my screen, causing me to sigh as I lay back on my bed, pushing my laptop off my knee. There he goes again, off looking after Alice-Rose. It still blows my mind he has a kid. Jasper, the guy who couldn't even tie his own shoes until he was in second grade, is now looking after a healthy five year old.

I allow a laugh to escape me.

Fuck!

Who knew he could accomplish this much on his own? He always manages to fucking surprise me. Him, with an actual adult life in Forks, with someone who depends on him and loves him no matter what.

And me, a History Graduate with no fucking clue what to do next, and no love prospects other than the occasional fuck from Edward.

A tap at my door pulls me from my thoughts.

"Hey sexy, came to say good bye. I'm leaving first thing," Edward says, peering round the door to my room.

It's like he knew I was thinking about him.

His chiselled features and smile, that could melt the iceberg that hit the Titanic, makes my cock twitch in my boxers.

"Was wondering if you fancied saying goodbye in style?" He asks, grinning at me.

I can see the "I am here to fuck" look in his eyes.

My fuck buddy for the past four years, there to help a brother out when you needed some release, who was I to say no? Edward Masen was the one who helped me confirm my sexuality. Well, his tongue at least.

"Get over her you crazy fuck," I grin at him.

I put my laptop on the floor as he climbs onto my bed, crawling towards me. He pulls my boxers off as he kisses my naked chest, until he reaches my neck.

"Damn, I am gonna miss you Ed," I say, as he starts stroking my dick.

"Then don't go. Come travelling with me. I want to fuck you in every country in the world," he says, making his way back down my chest and kissing every inch until he arrives at my cock.

He looks up into my eyes as he begins licking my cock like a popsicle, up and down my hardening length, tantalising me with his every lick as he fingers my ass.

Fuck!

"I...can't, got plans back home!" I say, as I pull on his hair.

"Sure I can't persuade you?" He says, as he locks his lips over the head of my dick, slowly devouring my length down his throat.

I ignore his last comments as he works my cock with his mouth and wrist, his fingers moving faster, caressing my hole.

Shit!

He knows how to fucking get me off.

Shit!

"Am...close...fuck...your mouth," is all I can say as I grip his head, knowing I will cum soon.

He knows I am there, close to the point where I will feed him my orgasm, the reason he came here.

Fucking cum whore.

"SHIT!" I yell, as I give him what he came for and fill his throat with my load.

"Mmmmm, shit I am gonna miss your cock. You're serious you want to go back to Forks?" He asks, wiping his mouth as he makes his way back towards me.

"I have to go back," I say, looking at the ceiling.

"What the fuck could be so important in Forks? I thought your family lived in New York now," he says, as he plays with my dick.

He is right, they do. They moved when I went to college. Dad got work out there with more money and they fancied big city life.

Guess it makes no sense why I would go back to Forks when I have choices.

New York would be amazing. I only ever went on breaks from college and fuck I loved the life there, shopping and clubbing. Then there is travelling around the world and Ed's offer is fucking tempting, cause that guy can make me cum within seconds.

But no!

I had the plans to travel the world with Jasper, until fucking Jessica got her hands on the poor guy. I only wanted to do that with him, so now I will be going back to Forks, back to my best friend.

_That's_  why I am going back to Forks.

You only get one true friend in life and I'll be damned if I will throw mine away and leave him behind just because he has a kid.

Not again!

I did college without him; I won't be leaving him behind again.

So back to Forks I go, to help him get his fucking life back and maybe do some night classes. Maybe even a girlfriend; someone better than bitch-face Jessica.

I want to help my best friend get the life he wants.

Before I go back to Straightville though, I need to get me some more Edward!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two, as always I do not own, only play.
> 
> Thanks to my pre readers and Beta xxxxx

**Emmett**

"I told you why, Mum, and it isn't forever. Just until I decide what I want to do with my life," I say into my mobile as I make the four hour drive back to Forks.

Mothers!

She can't understand why I insist on going back there, but I made a promise to myself. A friend in need and all that, and I missed Jasper. I want to get our friendship back on track, like it was before. Anyway, who better to take a year out with then my best friend?

"I just need some time away from study, from everything. I will crash at Jasper's, save some cash, then will decide what to do," I say.

Trying to get my mother to listen to me was like watching paint dry. Annoying!

"I don't want your money, mum. You know I want to try and stand on my own two feet," I say, wanting to smash my head against the steering wheel; maybe drive into a tree and be done with all her crap.

"Okay, will call you when I am there, I love you too," I say. After hanging up, i crank up the music to allow the beats to wash over me and wake me up slightly.

I am knackered. The special goodbye Edward had for me lasted most of the night. He seemed to be using his body to persuade me to go with him and fuck, it was tempting. Although I am beat, I decided to leave for Forks before I planned, to get the drive out of the way.

Also, I want to surprise Jasper.

Yes, yes, I know he is straight and that Alice-Rose is all he has time for, but fuck, I have had a crush on him since I was about fifteen. It was just my fucking luck though that I didn't admit to my feelings until I moved to college, until it was too late.

Wouldn't do any good anyway. Hello, straight!

The pain of having to move away from him made the feelings smack me in the face like a sledge hammer. I spent the next five years of college trying to forget about him with other men, but can you ever forget your first love?

Yes, I know this won't go anywhere. Not with a straight guy, not with my best friend.

I just want to see him again.

Had things not happened the way they did then we would have gone to college together and I would not have had to miss him.

I have accepted that I won't ever be with him, not the way I really want.

I am okay with that.

So here I am, driving back to the town with a population of over three thousand and one gay making his way there. Okay, sure, there may be more homosexuals there now, but still. I am the number one gay.

The thought makes me laugh.

I am not looking to find love in Forks. I can't run the risk of something like that keeping me there. I plan to stay with Jasper for around a year, help him get himself back, and then move on. Forks isn't where I want to settle, not now that I have experienced a city like Seattle and New York.

Spend time with Jasper and Alice-Rose then get myself out.

Sounds like a plan.

**Jasper**

"Where is she? Where is the little girl I am going to eat?" I call out in my childish monster voice.

Not many guys my age can say they spend their spare time playing monster and damsel can they? Baby girl is hiding. I can see her behind the curtain, but where is the fun of going straight to her? This is play time after all, our time, and I have just as much fun as she does.

Her giggles give her away, making me smile to myself as I get on all fours hunting round the room for her and pretending not to find her. The joy in her laughs is intoxicating, my own addictive drug. It gives me a feeling I don't get from anything else.

I move to the sofa, checking under the cushions, all the time grunting monstrously.

"Where is shhheeeeeee?" I growl, sniffing the air around me.

Excited giggles flood the room, revealing her location even more, drawing the daddy monster over. She would be the worst person to hide in a panic from danger. The thought makes me almost giggle, but I have to stay in character. Monsters don't laugh. Something Alice-Rose has reminded me on occasion.

I make my way slowly up to the curtain that hides her from me.

I wait for a few seconds. Her giggles are music to my ears. Through a gap in the curtain, I can just make out her biting the sleeve of her dress in an attempt to stifle her excitement.

She looks around the curtain, locking her eyes on my face, causing her to scream as I pounce, pulling her up to my face as I begin blowing raspberries into her tummy under her dress. She screams louder, tears fall down her happy face, and I hear her slow struggles for breath as she allows the laughter fit to take over.

I place her down to stand in front of me, gently pushing her dark brown hair out of her face. She needs a haircut badly. Her small, loose curls are getting in her eyes and a trim is always good. Her hair is so dark against her pale complexion that it looks like coal in snow. Mix that with her shockingly blue eyes and you get one beautiful little girl.

Yes, I am biased.

"Oh no, daddy found baby girl!" She beams.

"Indeed I did, but I am not daddy, no! I AM MONSTERRRRRR!" I grunt, leaning back as I pound my chest with my fists like a gorilla.

She jumps on me again, laughing as we fall to the floor. We lay there as she comes in for a cuddle.

"Daddy play monster with his friends?" Alice-Rose says.

I turn my head to look into her innocent eyes, amused with the words that left her mouth. She always has that way of surprising me, assuming I have anything outside this house, or anyone.

"I would rather be here with you, baby girl. And my friends don't like playing monster," I say, tickling her and causing her to giggle again. "What else would I do?"

She is right, though!

It takes the innocent words of a child for realization to settle in. The realization that I am becoming one of those parents I hate, those who live through their children. She will grow up and eventually leave me all alone, but the thought of doing anything for me just seems so selfish.

I have no friends, except those I work with, and my online Emmett. The only other interaction I get is from Dr. Cullen's wife Esme who looks after Alice-Rose for me when I have to work past when she leaves kindergarten.

Other than that, nothing.

Once Emmett is here though, I am sure we can get out more, maybe go to Port Angeles and get away from the grime of Forks for a few hours. Away from my simple life for a while. Take Alice-Rose; she would like to go there. I don't get the chance to take her anywhere.

Okay, yes. I need to have some time for me away from my child, but can I? Can I take a moment to myself?

A knock at the front door makes us both look into each other's eyes. Esme isn't due today and we never get visitors.

"You got friends coming over for a party, baby girl? You could have invited daddy, too. I simply have nothing to wear," I say in a mocking voice.

'Nu Hu," she replies with confusion painted on her face.

I laugh, getting up and making my way over to the door with Alice-Rose slowly following behind me.

I open the door to greet our unexpected guest.

My jaw falls open.

"Dude!" He says, grabbing me in a bear hug. I feel Alice-Rose grip onto my jeans behind me, clearly weary of the size of Emmett.

I don't blame her. He's no longer the skinny teen he was, although he was always broad. Now he was  _huge_ , and that doesn't even take in his 6'5" height. I could see his muscles through his fitted clothes. No wonder Alice-Rose is hiding. I would hide too, but parents can't show fear, not if they want their children to have none. Yes, she is used to tall men. I am 6'3" but I am skinny compared to him.

"You're a day early?" I ask, still locked within his arms.

He releases me while Alice-Rose tightens her grip on my jeans.

"Thought I would surprise you," he chimes at me, grinning. "That...is okay, right?" He asks as worry washes itself within his eyes.

"Of...course! I am just surprised is all. Come in," I say stepping aside for him.

Alice-Rose follows my every movement, still gripping my legs behind me, tighter by the second.

"Where is the kid?" He asks, looking round the hall.

"Hiding," I say, pointing to my legs and watching his face as he starts to click.

"Ah," he says. "Well, it's a shame she isn't here because I have loads of chocolate and toys for her. Oh well. I guess  _we_  could eat and play with them." He winks at me.

I don't need to see her to know what she is doing. She peers around my legs and up at him. I know she is terrified; she was a baby when they first met and he is a giant of a man to her, but she hears chocolate and her interest takes over her fear.

I am sure she would go off with strangers if they offered her candy. I shudder at the thought.

I look down at her as she looks up into my eyes, checking if he is okay and that he won't hurt her.

"Alice-Rose, this here is my good friend from school, Emmett McCarty. Uncle Emmett. He won't hurt you, chickpea," I smile down at her.

She makes tentative steps from behind me to Emmett, her eyes looking to the bag in his hands for the chocolate. My heart leaps as he grabs her and pulls him into her grinning all the time, spinning her in the air.

Fuck!

I wait for the scream.

Nothing!

But surely?

No!

Then her lips move. I look for the tears and want to run in and grab her, letting her know she is okay, but her words stop me.

"Unci Emi bigger then the  _house_!" She says in awe at the size of him.

"And you're as cute as a button," he says, tickling her and causing her to giggle.

I exhale deeply, allowing my chest to relax, glad they are getting along.

Emmett smiles at me, looking to me for direction.

"So?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"So?" I reply, not taking my eyes off him.

He laughs.

"You sure it's okay I am early? You look a little sick. I just thought it would be a great surprise."

"Yes, of course," I say after a hesitant pause. "I am just surprised...but it's a happy one." I reassure him.

"Then...gonna show me round or we gonna stand here all day?" He beams.

I force my eyes from his as I guide him into the living room to dump his bags.

Leaving Alice-Rose to her sweets and toys, I show him the rest of my small house. Even though it is that, small, it still takes me twenty minutes as I show him everything.

"And this is your room. Sorry it's so small," I say, blushing at the size of my box room, no larger than a closet.

He enters the small room that just fits a bed I am sure he wont fit in and a small closet for his clothes.

"It's perfect," he says, turning and smiling at me.

I blush, looking away as I pull one of my rich brown curls behind my ear out of my face.

"You're sure it's okay?" I ask, worried he is just trying to make me feel better.

"Yes, Jasper. Don't worry," he smiles.

Relief washes over me and I relax just a little.

"Hungry?" I ask.

"Starving."

"Okay. Well, I just need to pop to the store. I was going to go tomorrow but..." I start to say.

"All sorted. I have groceries in the trunk of my car. I plan to be the perfect house guest." He grins as he slowly starts to walk towards me, causing me to back into the wall.

What is wrong with me?

Why am I so nervous with Emmett here?

I have somehow come over all shy with someone I grew up with, someone I know better than even my parents, who moved from Forks to Washington a year ago.

He leans into my face and fear fills me, fear that he is planning to kiss me. Did he get the wrong idea about the stay I promised him?

Did he think?

Oh God!

He moves past my face to in my ear.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asks gently.

He pulls back and simply smiles at me as he awaits my reply. I go to reply, but for some reason all I can do is feel...

Disappointed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really loving the reviews guys, glad you like this.
> 
> Thanks to my pre readers, Ash Strachey, Jasper1863Hale and the lovely Twilight mum69, my Muse with this. Again much love to my beta Mrs. Agget, love her.
> 
> As always, I do not own, I play.

**Jasper**

I thought it would be different having an adult in the house, but it's not, not at all. It's actually like having two kids, literally.

Alice-Rose and Emmett seem to somehow feed off each other's energy, neither ever faltering. They play from the moment Alice-Rose is home from kindergarten until she goes to bed. I swear Emmett is Peter Pan incarnate, literally refusing to grow up. They are in their element together. Just watching them exhausts me, but it makes playing daddy monster more fun with two monsters. I even get to play the damsel with Alice-Rose sometimes.

Emmett is like a breath of fresh air. He hasn't changed at all since he was eighteen. Well, only in size, and I find it so easy to fall back into our friendship, like the last five years never happened. He is more than happy to look after baby girl when I am at work, and she loves him dearly.

Emmett managed to acquire a part time position at the kindergarten, helping out with the children. He doesn't earn much, but he says he does it for fun, not the money. With him working at the same place that baby girl goes to, it means he can take her home. I don't need to put Esme out anymore, not that she minded. She still pops round to see Alice-Rose and bring her treats, though. I know she wishes she had children of her own and fuck, she would be a brilliant mother.

They both started meeting me from work and sometimes, on a weekend, at lunch. The first time they came to meet me, I instantly assumed the worst. I stood there in shock, just staring at them. A parent's worst nightmare blurred my vision.

House is on fire!

Alice-Rose is ill!

Emmett is leaving!

Emmett finally managed to calm me down and I allowed joy to wash over me and relax. I look forward now to my shifts ending, more so than before. Now I have two reasons to get out of work. On clear days, which are few, we enjoy a nice walk home.

Like a family.

To the modern person's eye, you could mistake us for a happy family, something we were once mistaken for. I guess we are, well, apart from the fact that me and Emmett are not lovers.

A giggle rises within my throat, but I swallow it down.

We are just friends.

Best friends.

We will  _only_  be friends.

We  _can_  only be friends.

Yes, I have always had a place in my heart for Emmett, but I simply cannot afford the time to think of anything that might mean; and do I  _really_  care?

There isn't room for more, only for Alice-Rose. I don't want to complicate her life further. She has to cope with too much already without people assuming she has two dads.

Even if I had feelings for Emmett, and I don't know if I do, he has never shown a single sign of having any for me.

Why would he?

I can't think of anything romantic with anyone, especially not Emmett McCarty. My life is running smoothly for once!

Finally, I am blissfully happy and Alice-Rose is much happier having two people to kill her with kindness.

Why would I ruin that?

**Emmett**

I lay on the wooden floor of the living room on my chest, head in my hands, looking into the eyes of this little person that is following my every move like a smaller, far cuter, mirror.

I scratch my nose.

She scratches hers.

I wink.

She struggles, so just blinks.

I stick my tongue out.

She sticks hers out.

"BOO!" I yell.

She screams in shock, then rolls on her back, laughing.

I don't get kids, well not normally, but Alice-Rose is turning out to be the most perfect shadow. My own little fag hag. HA!

Maybe it's because I am a big kid myself. She can relate to me.

I always wanted a little sister and I guess I have now found it in the form of this short, dark-haired little sprite.

Fuck, she has the most amazing eyes. I catch myself looking at them and thinking  _yes, you're gonna break hearts._  WOW, the thought of guys coming near her makes me angry and I want to punch something. Fuck, look at me! Who knew I would feel this way about anything? Not me.

I can see why Jasper loves her so much. Well, he kinda has to. I don't have to, but it took me all of three minutes to think of her as my blood, my little adopted daughter.

Okay, before I plan on having a kid, I should really start thinking about getting me a man to go along with it, but in Forks, the choices are slim to none unless you count Chief Swan. I love a man who carries his own sex toys to work.

People have thought I was with Jasper and actually mistook us for lovers. Man, that would be easy, but he is...well...Jasper! Even if he wanted me, I can't ruin a friendship, can I?

I shake the thoughts from my head.

_No, Emmett!_

Memories of the previous Saturday come to mind. We were in the park with Sprite. The name suits, and a little old lady actually thought we was a family.

"What a beautiful little girl," she said. "Did you adopt or did you use one of them surrogates?"

We were both so shocked by the forwardness of this little old lady that we just stared at her for several seconds before I found my voice.

"Oh, we ain't together. He is her daddy and I am just a friend," I smiled.

"Oh, sorry dears. I just thought you looked like a very good looking, happy family," she beamed.

I allowed myself a moment of joy at the thought of this being my family, but the look of horror on Jasper's face was like the old lady had spat into it. Vomit rose in my throat from that look and I had to force it back down and simply smile. It was a look I never expected to see on his gentle face. I went for a run that night to allow his shame to wash from me as it rained. I know he didn't mean it, and I know he wouldn't want people to think he was gay, for his daughter's sake, but the look killed me.

He is my best friend and I wouldn't do anything to change that, but the look hurt. He did apologise that night. He said I seemed different from that afternoon and we talked it over.

"I was just taken aback! I am really sorry if I hurt your feelings," he said, hanging his head dejectedly.

"Dude, it's okay. I don't know what I expected. It was just shock on both parts. Let's forget it and move on," I said, offering him a reassuring grin.

We did. I ignored what happened, but he still apologised all the time, for the next three days.

Bless.

"Unci Emmi want cookie?" Sprite's voice brings me back to the present.

"You mean that Sprite wants a cookie and she wants Unci Emmie to get it for her?" I say, winking.

"Yep." She nods.

I laugh out loud as I rub her dark curls, getting to my feet. I lift her and throw her over my shoulder, to her fits of delight.

"Run, Unci Emmi, run," she calls out above me.

I swear, this kid is a future extreme sports freak. She sees no danger at all. The look this causes Jasper's face to make when he is around is priceless: Sprite cheering for me to run faster and Jasper running behind us, making sure I won't drop her.

As if I would.

I set her on the countertop as I take out the cookies and hand her the third for the day. What? I am a sucker for her eyes.

"No telling daddy!" I say, as I eat one myself.

"Nu huh," she says, shaking her head.

She looks at me, clearly pondering something, I dread to think. I have only been here a month and I swear she asks the most random things.

"Is Unci Emmi my new daddy?" She asks, freezing me in place.

"You have a daddy, Sprite," I say, smiling at her as I feel my cheeks blushing.

"Me want two daddies," she says, nodding assertively.

"Oh, you do, do you?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Yes," she says, without thinking.

I don't speak. I simply look into her innocent eyes and wonder how it would feel for her to utter the word 'daddy' to me.

I know it will never happen, but I can dream, can't I?

Daddy Emmi! I like it.

**Jasper**

I can smell the chicken and lemons before I am past the gate. Emmett is spoiling me again and it's my turn to cook. I smile to myself as I open the door and am greeted by my once quiet household.

"Daddy home!" Baby girl runs towards me, arms out with Emmett in tow, mimicking her every move.

"Daddy home!" He yells as they both wrap me in their hugs.

Emmett steps back, winking at me, causing my already smiling face to stretch out further.

"Hey you two, had fun today?" I ask, still looking at Emmett. I feel Alice-Rose pulling at my trousers.

"Daddy, I made din dins," she says, pulling my attention to her and I kneel, making sure she has it completely.

"You did? All by yourself?" I ask her as I kiss her cheek.

"Yep." She replies.

"Yes. She turned the stove on and cooked the chicken all by herself. I was just aesthetics; I did nothing!" Emmett says, a little more bitterness to his voice then I am sure he intended.

"Now baby girl, did Unci Emmi not help?" I ask as I smile up at Emmett, before he slowly offers me a smile back.

"Erm..." she goes to say, knowing she has lied and tears begin to fill in her eyes, thinking she is in trouble.

I go to reassure her she isn't in trouble, that I was only playing a game. I hate to see my baby cry.

"Hey Sprite, I was joking. You did all the work and I know daddy will love his dinner you made." Emmett beats me too it, kissing her on the cheek, making her smile.

She offers him the look of love she always saved for me; the look that you are her world and my heart pangs. Can I share her?

Emmett turns to me, smiling, and I feel his breath on my cheek as he speaks.

"Is daddy hungry?" He asks.

I feel Alice-Rose's face turn to mine, but I can't pull my face from his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to leave it there, sorry but I love to tease xxx
> 
> Please check out the following stories
> 
> Can You Hear Me – Jasper18693Hale
> 
> Why Don't You Notice Me – Twilight Mum69
> 
> Both brilliant xxxx


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this and keeping up with me. I have had a lot of amazing support and just love it.
> 
> Thank you to my pre readers Twilight Mum 69 and Jasper1863Hale and my ever amazing Beta Mrs. Agget.

**Jasper**

Baby Girl pulls my hand, finally drawing my eyes from Emmett, and I feel my cheeks pink. He must think I am so stupid for staring at him like that, like a complete idiot.

I sigh.

"Daddy, come with me, din din ready," Alice-Rose says, pulling me into the kitchen.

My mouth waters as my nose leads my eyes to the plates of food awaiting, a small feast of lemon chicken and veggies, for me to dive into. The small dining table is set with our meal upon a pink tablecloth and matching placemats, and flowers as the centerpiece. Wait! The tablecloth and placemats are new. I can't afford these, and Emmett shouldn't be spending his money on me! I can feel my face flushing, knowing that he has to buy things I should be providing for my daughter, things I sometimes struggle to do.

"Where did you buy them?" I allow the words to escape me.

"Don't worry, my treat and they were on sale as a placemat was missing. Only cost $4.99 for the lot," Emmett whispers into my ear. The breath that escapes with his words weaves its way through my hair, tickling down my neck. For some reason, I hold my breath a little longer than normal before exhaling. I focus my mind back on the moment.

He knows I am poor. The shame of it fills my blood. I want to hide, knowing he is looking down on me.

"I will pay you back," I say, trying to think what I can cut back on. Maybe I could miss out lunch and buy less food.

"Like fuck you will. You're letting me crash for practically free and it's not like they cost a lot," Emmett says, and I can hear the frustration in his voice.

"Fuk, fuk, fuk. Unci Emmi said fuk." Baby Girl chimes, causing us both to look into each others face in horror.

Oh no!

I gaze into his eyes before I allow myself to laugh in time with his. Shit! I am done for if she picks up this new word. This is not something she needs to be repeating.

I turn to my child.

"Alice-Rose Whitlock! That is a naughty word. Uncle Emmett should know better! Never repeat that word. What do we do to Uncle Emmett for cussing?" I ask her, trying to not sound too angry but still assertive enough that she will listen.

She walks up to Emmett and spanks him hard on his butt.

"Bad Unci Emmi. No more cookies!" She scolds him.

I swallow my laugh, but my smile still spreads across my face as I turn towards him.

"Cookies?" I question.

He blushes, knowing I said he wasn't to spoil her, something he clearly ignored.

"Let's eat." He says, trying to change the subject and walking away from me.

I grab his arm, pulling him into me but clearly underestimating my strength as our chests meet and our faces are just mere inches apart.

Our eyes lock again, and we stand there breathless, each holding onto our words. His lips go to form speech, but are taken from him as Alice-Rose whines up at us.

"Daddy, am hungry," she pleads.

I pull my attention back to her again and I lift her up to her chair so she can eat. Emmett glides into his chair and I follow his actions.

I feel a little empty inside as I begin to eat, filling my stomach with food when I know it needed something else, something I am not sure of.

I push the thoughts away and begin in polite conversation.

"How was your day?" I ask them both, trying to ground myself back to the moment.

"Great! We went to the park, didn't we Sprite?" Emmett looks to baby girl for confirmation.

"Mmmmhmmm." Alice-Rose says through a mouthful of chicken, nodding.

"You did? Without me? Daddy sad," I say, pulling a sad face.

"We take daddy next time," she says, nodding.

"Awww. Look how cute daddy looks, Sprite." Emmett jokes.

"Daddy looks cute," Baby Girl quotes.

I look at my daughter's eyes and smile, before turning my attention to Emmett. I allow my eyes a few seconds to rest within his before I pull my attention back to my food, concealing my blushing.

Concealing...everything.

I adjust my pants that are tightening around the crotch, something that doesn't happen much anymore, least of all over dinner. I keep my head down, eyes on my plate, not daring to look up into his face again, worried he can see something deep inside I am not aware of.

Why do I feel so weird around him?

**Emmett**

Is it wrong I want to be his fork? Feel his gentle lips move over me like I am the meat? His tongue gently caressing my body before his pink lips lock around me?

"Emmett, are you okay?" He says.

I realise that my fork stopped making its way to my mouth as I watched him, my hand hung there as I gazed as his lips move over his food.

"Fine," I say, as I resume eating.

My cock stirs within my pants. I know it feels neglected but there is no way I can act the way it wants. I can't allow my thoughts to escape me, my desires of taking him in my arms as I kiss him. To fuck him.

No!

To gently make love with him. Yes! I would never act on it, but I would never fuck him, I would only be gentle with him, make him feel like he was the only one for once. Let him know what it's like to give in to lust, to desire.

I know I must stop thinking like this, but is it really wrong to love someone like him? It's not as if I will hold out for him. I know he won't be totally mine, and I won't act on anything. If only he gave me some small indication that he felt the same, that he wanted me to brush my skin against his and touch him in places that have being neglected for far too long.

I have caught him looking at me. Yes, looking in my direction but every time I look back, he either pulls away or Sprite interrupts us. I never get time to read into the looks.

Juices from the chicken escape down his chin and as his tongue makes haste after it. Time seems to slow down. His red tongue laps up the juices and before I can stop myself, my cock tries to erect fully against my jeans.

I distract myself with conversation.

"Esme Cullen called by today," I say.

Jasper looks up at me, confusion living in his perfect features.

"She did? Everything okay?" He asks.

"Fine, fine. She was just asking if she could have Sprite here for a night. She says she misses seeing her. I said I would ask you if it was okay," I smile.

"Oh. Would you like that Alice-Rose, to spend the night at Dr. Cullen's, with Esme?" He asks.

I already know what she will say. I saw her face light up when Esme asked me if it was okay.

"Please daddy," she says, smiling at her father.

"Okay, Baby Girl. I will check with Esme when is okay," Jasper says.

I clear my throat. "She suggested this Friday," I inform him.

Well, she suggested this Friday after I led her that way. I want to get Jasper away from Forks for a night out. We are both in need of one, and I want to show him how he can still have a life outside his family.

"Okay, I will call her later and sort it then," he says.

I smile, knowing that I will finally, for one night, have him to myself again.

Step one towards getting Jasper a small amount of fun back in the mundane.

Step two? Well, you never know.

**Jasper**

The house feels empty without her, dead silent without childish laughter flowing through the walls. I have never been in this house without her. Well, for nothing more than an hour, but here I am, standing in my room, dressing for a night out on the town with Emmett.

Should I be going out?

The father in me says no. What if something happens while I am out having selfish fun? She may get hurt. She may need me.

I know she is with a doctor, in possibly the safest hands, but this is my first night away from my child.

I can feel parental fears boil within me, eating away inside me, but I can feel him somewhere far away inside. The boy I was, the one I turned so quickly into a man. He wants out, one night off, a night for just him and pure self indulgence.

Childish selfishness wriggles within me. I want to give in, to get back an ounce of who I was.

It's only one night, right?

For the past hour, I have been in my room looking for something to wear, knowing before I even arrive at my closet that there won't be anything suitable. I have trousers and shirts for work and my casual clothes are just the cheapest I can find. I don't have enough money or time to keep up with fashion.

I have a brown fitted tee on under a grey cardigan and a pair of old jeans, the last without any holes or fraying. My reflection is that of someone a lot older then me. My dark curls are wild as always, in my face, and I pull them back behind my ear. I can't go looking like this, I look ridiculous!

I allow myself a single tear to fall, only one for the way I look right now. Far too skinny and poorly maintained; twenty three going on forty and never really _lived_.

I sigh as I hear Emmett knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" He asks, peering around the corner.

I nod to signal my approval, before he enters my room. He still isn't dressed, only wearing his white boxers, as he makes his way over to me. He's carrying something. I struggle to keep my eyes looking at his face. Try as I can, they still seem to wander every so often down his perfect form towards his packed out boxers. That's how I should look, well groomed and toned, not the guy with the body of a skeleton. My eyes wander again and, for some reason, they hover over his package.

I pull my eyes back quickly and relax, knowing he didn't notice. Phew!

"Jasper, please don't get offended but, well..." he begins, making me put my guards up quickly. "I have all these old clothes that are too small since I bulked up and I was thinking, well, instead of chucking them out, would you like them?"

I can see his body tense, expecting me to react badly.

I want to.

I want to punch him for his charity, for throwing his rags at me like some homeless person. I don't, though. I know he is only trying to help me yet again, and looking at my reflection again, I need it.

"Thanks," I say, as he hands me the clothes.

"Hope you like them," he says, before leaving the room to finish getting ready.

I don't allow my eyes to fall to his ass as he leaves. They want to, but I never allow it.

Just get dressed, Jasper. Stop comparing yourself to Emmett!

**Emmett**

He accepted the clothes with hesitation. I thought he would see it as a charity, but I was only going to bin them anyway so he may as well have them.

Fuck, my best friend has changed a lot since I left. He has gone from the geeky but always well kept kid to, well, looking like his father. He looked so old in the clothes he had on, and there was no way I was letting him go out like that.

I went into his room purposely in just my boxers, to see if it aroused anything within him as I studied his face, but alas! Nothing! Not a sausage, excuse the pun.

Oh well.

What did I really expect?

I move into the bathroom to take a shower, to finally start getting myself ready now I know Jasp is on his way. The warm water runs down my body, and I begin to wash myself with the loofah and soap, creating warm soapy bubbles that make their way down my body, leaving the scent of lavender.

I take some soap in my hand as I wash my cock, pulling back the skin to really give it a deep clean, to make sure it smells perfect for...well...me, I guess. I have neglected myself. No sex for what seems like forever, not even a shy wank. It just felt odd doing it here with Alice-Rose in the house. Well, she isn't here now, and I know all I will hope to get is this moment with the warm water running over me is some self satisfaction.

I begin stroking myself gently, feeling my cock hardening in my hands, answering to my needs. I need to cum, need to release, even if it is down the drain. I pull the skin all the way back as I tighten my grip and pull my hand over the end, literally fucking my hand. It's not the same as an ass, or a mouth, but it's good for what I need. I turn the shower higher, so the pressure is more intense, before taking the shower head in my other hand and place it under my balls so the water whips against them.

This makes the wank more intense and I know I am cuming. I move the shower head to my ass, so the water pushes up within me and I can move from my ass to my balls. My sex fueled imagination runs away with me as I imagine the sprays of water to be Jasper's tongue. His warm, wet tongue gliding from my sack up into my hungry ass. Within seconds, my head flips back as I grunt my ejaculation up the tiled wall.

I close my eyes, smiling, and all I see before me is Jasper and his perfect smile.

My smile falls, knowing that this will never happen.

Not with Jasper it can't.

Can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can it? Let me know you're thoughts.
> 
> I am reading the following, and highly recommend these to you.
> 
> Isabella Swan, Submissive by Kitties1
> 
> Can You Hear Me by Jasper1863Hale
> 
> Sunrise by Twilight Mum69


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here, my next update, sorry but I have had lots on and didn't want to rush it. So here it is.
> 
> As always, thanks to my pre readers Twilight Mum69 & Jasper1863Hale, and my Beta Mrs. Agget.
> 
> As always, I do not own I only play.

**Jasper**

I look over the menu, searching for something to enjoy... something that she will actually eat without protest.

Fish?

Well if I get that, I will have to make sure there are no bones in it. I don't want her to choke. That's too much hassle. I just want to eat and not have to make her food safe.

Lamb?

She doesn't like lamb, so no, lamb is definitely out.

So what about pork?

No, not pork either. She cried last time when I told her it was a pig. She seems to have an odd obsession with that animal. I'm not too sure where that comes from. Well, that just leaves the old favorite, chicken.

Okay, so meat sorted, then what about vegetables? She needs to have some vegetables in her diet. I really wish they would make cookie shaped vegetables; _that_  she would eat!

This menu has far too many choices, all with stupid names that make you have to read the description to find out exactly what you are ordering. Why can't it just say chicken in tomato sauce? That, Alice-Rose will eat.

Wait.

This is wrong.

Alice-Rose isn't even with us.

Damn.

I can't seem to switch off parent mode for one night. I can't just be me. What actually  _is_  me, other than daddy? Am I anything else? For so long now, it has all been about my daughter. Tonight is so alien to me.

It's so hard, I don't know how people manage to be a parent whilst still maintaining that aspect that is just them.

I miss baby girl.

I can't help it, I just do! I can't switch the love I hold in my heart for my daughter on and off like everyone else can.

Is she okay?

Fuck!

Why is this so hard for me? Why can't I just be like every other single parent living in the world?

Maybe I should call Esme and check everything is going okay, see if my baby needs me.

"Jasper, are you alright?" Emmett brings me back to the room.

My eyes meet with his. Those beautiful sapphires sparkle, lighting up his face and I pull my gaze away, blushing.

Wonder how long I have been distracted this time. He is gonna think I have ADD!

"Sorry, I was just.." I start.

"Thinking about Alice-Rose." He finished my sentence for me.

I blush and look down.

"Jasp, it's okay, of course you are. I wouldn't expect anything different," he says, placing his hand over mine on the table. "Fuck, I would be worried if you didn't."

My eyes move to settle on our hands. His reassuring grip sends shivers up my arms. I go to turn my hand around, to entwine my fingers with his, but the waiter comes to take our order and I pull my hand away in horror.

What the fuck will he think? Two men sat here holding hands in front of a small child!

Shit!

There I go again!

Alice-Rose isn't even here. I need to remember that.

Still, he shouldn't be holding my hand like we are a couple of fags!

Fags!

Did I just think that?

That isn't like me at all.

Emmett takes his hand back into him, looking hurt, almost as if he could read my mind and I can see his face pink slightly.

Fuck!

I don't want my best friend thinking I think that way, like some small-minded bigot!

I try to say sorry with my eyes as I order my food, hoping that he knows I didn't mean the thought. Emmett gives his order along with two more beers, still looking hurt. Guilt fills me. I want to reach out and take his hand, but I don't want to give him the wrong impression. I can't afford to mislead him.

That would be unfair for us both.

The waiter leaves us alone to an awkward silence, one we have never had before. Never, since we met in the sandpit, were we lost for something to say! I imagine a knife cutting its way through the atmosphere I have accidentally created.

Nice one, Jasper!

I hang my head dejectedly until his voice calls me back like a siren.

"Sorry, Jasper."

Why the hell is he sorry? He didn't just shit on me like I did him. He didn't attack me with his actions. I managed to take a gentle grasp of friendship and turn it sour.

"Why are you sorry? I should be the one who is sorry," I say.

"I should never have done that to you. I know you're not gay dude, and I shouldn't act the way I do with my gay boys with you. It's not fair. I need to remember that you're not like me," he says, looking sad.

Shit!

His ever smiling face is broken because of my idiocy!

"No. It's okay. I am just not used to it, that's all.  _I_  am sorry," I say, hoping he can forgive me.

He grins, taking a gulp of his beer and winking at me. More importantly though, I can see the sides of his lips smiling over his bottle of beer.

"How about we agree to disagree?" He says, finally.

I nod.

He forgives me. He blessed me with his ignorance of my moment of shame. If only he knew how sorry I was.

He directs his dimple filled smile towards me again.

It's amazing what a simple pull of a muscle can achieve.

I pause for a moment, somehow drawn to the thought of swelling muscles and Emmett.

Sometimes, I really do not know how my mind works.

**Emmett**

Dinner went from being awkward, like really fucking awkward, to being great. Like old times, we chatted like the friends we are and I could even see the old Jasper coming out, coming back to live his life. My old friend was finally coming back to play in our much larger sandpit.

Happy dance!

I convinced him to come into a gay bar with me. Yes, I actually found a gay bar in Port Angeles.

Amazing.

I swear I have an unusual ability to find a gay bar, no matter where I am. When I first got to Seattle, I got lost in the large city, yet  _ta dah_! Around a corner I went and I was in a gay bar. Well, I was still in that Egyptian river, denial, at the time, so a gay bar was not really the place I wanted to be.

Jasper had actually agreed without hesitation to come inside, which I think was fueled by the guilt I still see in his eyes from the awkward moment at dinner.

It's funny watching how awkward he feels standing next to me in the bar, knowing he doesn't really belong, or doesn't really want to belong. Yet here he is, for me! Part of me doesn't actually think it's because we are in a gay bar, more that he is in a  _bar,_ period.

Jasper is actually doing what he should have being doing five years back with me in college, partying late into the night without any real responsibility.

I order beers, followed by vodka, washed down with tequila, and relish in the new relaxed Jasper.

It's already past midnight and Jasper is, yes, actually shaking his fine butt to the beat of the music. Small little shakes, but hey, it's a start. He is actually loosening up and not worrying about Sprite. Well, he isn't showing that he is worrying.

I look round the bar and I smile to myself when I see all the eyes staring in our direction from the other men, but not for me, for Jasper. He doesn't even know. If he was gay, I swear he would have the men melting in his hands. He definitely has me.

He is one of those hot men that really can't see it, and that only makes him more delectable. Yes, I am a little bit jealous that there are less eyes on me than there are on Jasper, but hey, I ain't here for sex. I am here to help my friend see that he can have fun while still loving his child.

Every fucker else can, so why not him? Fuck, I have seen women eight months pregnant pissed up in a club, slowly pickling their child like an onion, and you know that the child will not be first in her eyes. Not like Jasper. I know he dreams of her and when he wakes he thinks of her and only her.

They say that if you wake up in the morning and the first thing you think about is singing on stage, then you are born to be a singer. I know the first thing he thinks about is Sprite. He was born to be her loving father.

Wow, I am actually jealous.

Nice and selfish, Emmett!

No way you can compete with the love he has for his child, especially when he is  _straight!_

"Excuse me." A guy steps between us, interrupting our conversation and turns his attention to Jasper. "Can I buy you a drink?"

What!

 _NO YOU FUCKING CANNOT BUY HIM A DRINK!_  I scream in my head, wanting to smash this guy's face into the bar.

What a fucking cheek! Can he not see me standing here  _with_ him? We could be an item. Am I painted in fucking invisible paint?

Fucking bastard!

I look at Jasper for the expected shyness to wash over him, but he actually looks...flattered?

_WTF?_

The bastard!

Am I not good enough?

"Sorry, dude. We're kind of together," he says, nodding in my direction, causing the guy to bow out.

Together?

We are?

I feel my cheeks pink.

I stare into Jasper's face, opening my mouth to say something, but words seem to escape me. He falls into fits of laughter, holding onto the bar for support.

What's so funny?

"You should see your face, Emm. It's priceless," he chuckles. "You look freaked out. I was just trying to politely get rid of the guy."

He laughs even more at a joke only he seems to get.

I am kinda pissed off!

Is it wrong that I thought...

That I hoped...

I allow the hope to dissolve away as the funny side actually hits me, of Jasper getting hit on by a guy.

Obviously fuelled by the guy's interest in him, Jasper seems to have relaxed further as he allows me to drag him on the dance floor, which we succeed in making ours. All eyes are still on him, more guys trying to pull him their way, to steal a kiss, a possible fuck, but no!

We are together!

He may not have meant it that way, but for a few small moments, I will allow fantasy to befall me.

He can move, like really move to the music. No wonder every fucker wants him! To every beat, fast or slow, his hips are dancing along while his head is back, hands above his head. I watch as small beads of sweat start to fall down his face. I have to fight back my erection, hold it in place as he dances next to me, smiling innocently into my face. He is unaware of the effect he is having over me.

"Your boyfriend is hot!" A guy says into my ear. I turn to him, to correct him to the fact that Jasper is clearly straight, yet what I say is different.

"Yes, yes he is." I turn back to watch my guy move to the music, unaware of my small lie as his grins at me.

For one night, I can pretend.

Until 5AM, when we finally stumble into a taxi to make our way home, he is all mine and Superman himself couldn't pull us apart.

All in all, a great night.

**Jasper**

Someone is ringing my doorbell! Fuck me, it's like it is splitting my head in two!

This has to be the worst hangover ever! Worse than the one after the party with Jessica, and I am overly confident that no woman will be at my door with a bun in the oven.

Then again, I thought that last time.

I sit up on my bed, in my boxers, and I have no idea how I got here. Did Emmett undress me? The last thing I remember was dancing in the club with him. I don't remember leaving.

Guess I am glad Emmett can handle his beer better than me.

Vodka and tequila flash in my memory.

Okay, he can handle far more than me.

The ringing persists, forcing me to make my way downstairs and with each step, I want to throw up. My whole body seems to be vibrating with the beat of my heart. I drag my body along the wall of my staircase to support me. I seem to have forgotten how to walk straight. As the dreaded ringing continues, I want to rip the bell from my wall, but I am nowhere near able to walk let alone have the power to pull the bell out.

I look at my watch and it tells me it's 10AM. Fuck, I never sleep this long.

I pause as I lean against the door, trying to sober myself up before I eventually turn the key in the lock. I pull it open and cold air slaps across my body like a mother fucker.

Why didn't I put a t-shirt on?

Mrs. Stanley, Jessica's mother, stands before me. She is clearly annoyed that I kept her waiting.

Oh joy, what a lovely wake up call. Not!

"Joyce! Is something wrong?" I ask her, due to her surprise visit.

'Ever heard of calling first?' I want to ask, but don't.

"Of course not," she says, inviting herself into the house. "Over sleep did we?"

I can see her scrutinizing me with her eyes.

"Late night," I say, smiling at her. A smile that isn't returned.

"Hmm. Where is that lovely granddaughter of mine? Hiding from drunken daddy, I assume. Probably terrified, bless her," she says, judgingly.

Does she really think I would drink with Alice-Rose in the house?

"She isn't here. She spent the night with a friend," I say, with a little more annoyance in my voice then I intended.

"Which friend?" She interrogates.

I don't have to explain myself to her. Fuck, she is just like her daughter. I can see where Jessica gets it.

"One I trust. I will bring her to see you later." I glare at my daughter's grandmother.

In other words 'none of your fucking business!'

Emmett comes into the room, looking like the train wreck I feel, wearing just his boxers.

"Morning," he says as he walks past, making his way to the kitchen.

He knows Joyce, but clearly chooses not to acknowledge her. They never did see eye to eye.

Mrs. Stanley looks like she is about to throw up. Clearly she is assuming far too much. Her jaw has fallen to the floor, hanging there revealing the tongue she uses to spread her venomous verbal diarrhea. The tongue she uses to spread her hateful gossip all over town, only silenced when her daughter ran away and she became the gossip.

Right now, at this moment, I wish I could rip that tongue out!

"Well!  _This_  is the life you choose, is it? The world you think is right to raise Alice-Rose? Don't you think you should set a better example for her?" She bitches.

What a cow! Even if I  _was_  gay, it doesn't make me any less of a parent! Damn, she should really get with the times!

"Goodbye, Joyce." I say, letting her know her visit is over.

"Jessica  _will_  hear about this!" She says, making her way out the house.

"Well, first you may wish to remind that  _thing_  you raised that she has a daughter and if she feels like parenting, she is five years too late. So she, like you, can go lay in the road!" I snap, before slamming the door in her shocked face.

Fucking cow!

I hear clapping behind me and I turn to see Emmett grinning.

"Next you will be hanging the gay flag in the garden," he jokes.

"I might just do that, too. Don't tempt me," I laugh, still angry from the visit and my ever pounding head. "Like I will take parenting advice from that woman. Alice-Rose doesn't even like her. Even her dog ran away from her. Damn woman."

Emmett grins.

"You know, you're hot when you get angry," he says, smiling.

I know he is joking, but his words somehow have had an unexpected effect on me.

Before I can cover it, change what is happening, my cock hardens.

I watch his eyes fall to my groin. His breath hitches in his throat as he licks his lips.

"Well, good morning  _you_ ," he says to the flag pole inside my boxers.

My face flushes in terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I like cliffhangers so don't shout at me too loudly hehe.
> 
> Some great stories to read guys;
> 
> Can You Hear Me – Jasper1863Hale
> 
> Trust Me – Twilight Mum69
> 
> Paging Mr Right – C.
> 
> Until next time, happy reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I left you all on a big cliffy last time. Sorry, but it had to be done, and I loved the reviews. I really hope you like this next chapter as much as I love writing this.
> 
> Big love to my pre readers Twilight Mum69 and Jasper1863Hale, and MAJOR love to my Beta Mrs. Agget.
> 
> I do not own, only play.
> 
> Enjoy xxx

**Jasper**

"Jasper! Please open the door. It's okay, don't worry," he pleads from the hall, begging me to let him in.

After what just happened, I bolted from the room and up the stairs with Emmett chasing after me, before running into the bathroom, slamming the door closed, and clicking the lock.

Fuck!

I am so embarrassed!

He saw my erection!

Why the fuck was it even on show?

He thinks I want him!

Do I?

Can I?

Shit!

I lean my head against the door, trying to get a hold on my heart rate, trying to slow it back to a normal pace.

What happened just now? I went from slamming the door in Mrs. Stanley's face to my cock hardening before his eyes.

Why?

I rest my left hand on the door near my head, my right tentatively holding the handle. It feels as ice cold as the blood rushing through my body.

What is happening to me? My common sense is forcing me to keep within the rooms' protection, yet I can feel my heart trying to pull from my chest, wanting to lead my body through the door. My heart is making me want to turn the handle and have him embrace me, hold me in his arms, and allow us to become one.

No!

I just can't!

I can't ruin my friendship with him and do this to Alice-Rose! I cannot allow her to suffer from the actions my heart seems to be wanting.

"Please, Jasp! I...need you...to open the door." My heart sinks into my stomach at the anguish in his voice.

My hand lays heavy on the handle, but I can't seem to turn it, to open up and look upon him again. My face is wet from tears that are flooding from my eyes and I gently bang my head against the door, over and over, at my stupidity for losing control of my cock.

Why am I doing this? Why?

I want to be normal, like everyone else!

"J...Jasp!"

I can hear his breaths against the door. I know his head is against the other side and excitement runs through me at the thought that without the wood between us, our heads would be touching.

Emmett...

Slowly, very,  _very_  slowly, I unlock the door and turn the handle, allowing my heart to win over. I can't hide in here forever.

I don't want to hide, not from...him!

The door feels like I am moving one made of iron, as I open it to reveal Emmett. His face is pale and tears are falling down his face. Seeing him like this causes a lump to jump into my throat, and more of my freezing blood to painfully run through my heart.

We both just stand there, staring at the other, unsure what to do next. I watch him fighting back the urge to move closer to me, to make sure I am okay, but it's me that takes the first step. From some unknown place, I found a little strength.

This will go one of two ways. On the one hand, I could make the first steps into a possible happy, loving relationship with my best friend, someone to grow old with, and raise  _our_  beautiful daughter together. Then there is step two, one to be the end of everything if he pushes me off him, friendship ruined by a stupid mistake, life to be lived out alone; die alone.

Do I want a relationship with him? With a _man_?

Does that mean I am... _gay?_

My heart and head may be pulling me in opposing directions, trying to rip me apart, but he may not actually like me! I may be having all this emotional torture for no reason, running the risk of my feelings being unrequited!

Am I over analysing his flirtatious nature? Have I let something within me run away with itself at the notion that he may like me?

I don't deserve happiness. I should pat him on the shoulder and tell him I was just embarrassed and nothing else, but when I find myself standing before him just heartbeats apart, I suddenly forget how to breathe.

"I..." Is all I can say before I allow myself to fall into him, buckling under the emotional strain. His hands wrap around me, pulling me into him, and I feel the beats of our hearts thump as one.

I raise my head to look into his eyes for a few seconds before I allow myself a moment of complete weakness. My heart takes over my body completely as I steal a small, gentle kiss.

Shit!

My head regains control and I pull back, thinking he may not have wanted this, knowing that at any moment he will push me off him, laughing at me as he throws me to the floor.

He looks down into my horrified eyes for a moment before taking a hold of the back of my neck and pulling me back up for my lips to meet his.

I grip onto his naked shoulder, trying to gain control to push myself away, but as his arm goes around my waist, pulling me into him, I find myself letting go. I allow my lips to mould with his, following his gentle caresses, as I remember how to do something I haven't done in five years. I release my grip on his shoulder, allowing my hands to glide down his perfectly firm chest, as my blood warms with his lips.

The tip of his tongue enters my mouth and I find my own coming to meet with it, saying its hello. I taste the sweetness of him as our tongues and lips dance over one another, and if it wasn't for the grip he had around me, I would collapse to the floor, overwhelmed.

My tears still fall, but are no longer of pain. They are only that of love. A love that I do not understand, but am terrified to let go of. I can feel his tears still falling from his eyes, meeting with mine, before gliding down to join in the kiss. My mouth fills with the salty taste of our tears, a sweet ambrosia that fills my mouth, becoming part of my blood; everything I am.

Everything I want to be!

I pull my head back and look into his tearful smile. He removes a curl from my face and places it behind my ear. As he wipes the remnants of tears from my face, he gently kisses my forehead, pausing there for a moment before speaking.

"I will never do anything but love you, Jasper."

Words escape me. There is nothing I can form in my brain to leave my lips that is worthy a reply. Is this love?  _Real_  love? I have no idea, but for the first time since Alice-Rose was born, I have never felt love from anyone other than her.

Fresh tears are now falling from my eyes, making their way down my now smiling face.

Is this what they say it's like when you finally feel love?

**Emmett**

I have never seen him move so fast. Even in gym he was always behind the rest of us, but in a matter of moments, everything changed. After his cock treated a very shocked me to a morning salute, he went white and bolted from the room.

That was it, the small sign I needed to know he had feelings for me. I knew then that there was some hope, however small, for there to be an 'us'. Fuck me, I was not going to let that slip through my fingers; no way!

I tried to catch him, pull him into me and let him know I feel the same and that it will be all okay, but the door slamming in my face stopped me. The click of the lock was the worst sound in the world as he shut me out.

I wanted to smash the fucking door down and get him to come to me, to let him know I am here and I feel the same.

I don't!

No!

I lean my head against the door, pleading for him to open up to me, as angry and heart wrenching tears escape my eyes. Just a small amount of wood stood between us, preventing me from holding him, from being able to let him know that yes, it is hard and fuck, it might always be just that, but together we can do it. As one, we  _will_  get through this.

When I felt the door move to finally reveal him, I had to fight back the urge to pounce on him, to pull him down to the floor and fuck him like a huge part of me wanted to. I hold back from doing anything. I just want to have him against me, in my arms, so I can let him know it will all be okay.

Then, he  _kissed_  me!

His lips met mine and I held onto him before he could correct himself. The kiss was better than I could have hoped for, and  _he_  kissed  _me_! He took that step that only he can take and here I am now, just holding him in my arms outside the bathroom. Granted, not the most romantic spot, but right now it is damn near perfect.

I don't want to move from here. Shoot me down dead now because this is the moment my life was leading me to. This is true happiness.

No!

This is true  _love_!

It has to be. My heart is pounding like a bass drum in my chest and each beat sounds like it is saying: Jasper, Jasper, Jasper! My body, heart, and soul is yearning for him.

It felt like a perfect eternity that we stood there, just holding each other, and I would have happily not moved. Just having him in my arms, running my fingers through his hair and feeling his gentle breath against my naked skin, is all I will ever need.

His words echoed through the room, like a favorite song, exciting my ears.

"Emmett, I think I may...but I can't...not straight away." He didn't have to fill in the gaps. An idiot could easily click on as to where he was going with this, let alone a college graduate.

"I love you too, Jasper, and it's okay to say it when you're ready. I  _don't_ want to jump in bed with you, babe." He needs to know I am clear on that. I don't want him to just be another fuck buddy; another Edward. I want him and I am ready for this, however slow we go. "Baby steps. If that's what you need, then fuck me, I will take them, for you!"

I allow my heart to speak the words. None truer have ever been uttered! Well, not from my lips anyway.

"I do - love you, I mean, and thank you for understanding," he says, and I can see just how hard his admittance was.

I watched as he struggled with the words, allowed them to bounce around in his mouth before he said it, but he did. I heard it and it was perfection.

He said it, the 'L' word we all wanted to hear from the right person. I want to run through the streets of Forks, scattering flowers so the street is filled with the love I have before me, singing out the name of my perfect man to the world.

Gay, I know.

Tell me a better way to react!

See? There isn't one!

Jasper takes my hand and leads me into his bedroom.

My heart leaps.

Already?

No!

I stop moving and shake my head to him as he turns to me.

"Jasper...I..." I try to say.

_No baby, not yet; not with you._

I want to be the perfect gent and court him like in the old movies, ask his parents for his hand, and let them know I will never hurt him.

I watch as he blushes, a small innocent smile appearing on his face.

"I don't want sex, Emm. I was thinking it may be nice to fall asleep in your arms," he tells me. "Sleep a bit of this hangover off...if you want to."

I swear I can hear birds singing a song of love just for us.

"Well, that I do think we are ready for," I smile.

**xOx**

When I wake, I notice we haven't moved from the spot we fell asleep in. Me on my back, with Jasper laying on my chest, his arm across my body.

It wasn't a dream then?

I smile as I stare down to my own sleeping beauty, and I pull his curls behind his ear so I can lay my eyes on his delicate face. He would appear dead to the world, but little snores escape him, letting me know he is still here, ever present in his slumber.

I run my hands through his hair and it feels like I have silk melting through my fingers. I move my hand down the side of his face as I gently stroke his cheek with my thumb, while I rest my fingers under his chin. He tightens his arm around me as he sleeps, pulling further into my chest.

My eyes go heavy again and I drift back into blissful slumber.

**Jasper**

I open my eyes and I am still laying upon Emmett, the perfect bed, and I have slept like a baby. It should feel wrong. Society tells us it is, but this isn't. This only feels perfect and right.

Is love really that wrong?

I look at my watch. Two PM. I should get up and get baby girl, but as I feel his soft breath against my forehead, I don't. Esme won't mind and I can't think of moving right now.

His heartbeat against my ear matches my own. I start to check it's still going, counting the beats as I check for any imperfections, fearing it will stop and my world will crumble. I did the same when I first brought baby girl home, terrified she wouldn't wake. I smile happily and look up at his face without moving my head off his chest. I don't want to wake him, not yet.

His lips are slightly apart and I imagine kissing those sweet lips again, to taste his morning breath. When he wakes, I plan to.

I turn my head down his body, the sheets only covering his ankles, and my eyes eventually meet with his crotch. Through his boxers, I can see his large penis relaxing over his thigh, a very small amount of morning glory.

I bite my lip.

I want to touch it, to see how it feels to have him in my hand. I want to explore his body while he sleeps so that he can't see my inexperience, giving me time to get used to what may happen in the future.

I don't, not yet. I can't rush anything, so I pull the sheet back over us.

Already things have moved so fast with something I never expected, something that creeped into me and had set up its home...love. With love will come sex, I know that and terror fills my every cell at the thought of how much I want it, but can I  _really_  want it?

With Emmett?

Maybe...

I move my head back to how it was and close my eyes, smiling as I allow myself to fall back to sleep.

I hope that this is how I will always fall asleep.

With him.

**xOx**

"Daddy." Alice-Rose rouses me, kissing me on my cheek, and I focus my eyes on her happily smiling face. "You and Unci Emmi having nap time?"

Shit!

I look up to see baby girl smiling at me and I feel Emmett waking too.

"Oh I am so, so sorry. I didn't know." Esme stands at the door to my room, blushing.

Shit, shit, double shit!

"Hey, Mrs. Cullen," Emmett says groggily.

Hey, Mrs. Cullen? Hey, Mrs. Cullen! Clearly, he can't sense the...  _SHIT_!

"Hey yourself. I will...be in the kitchen. Sorry again. Come along, honey." Esme leaves us, taking Alice-Rose with her, and I am sure she was giggling.

"Oh shit!" I whisper, standing and putting some clothes on.

"Jasp, it's okay. Don't worry, she didn't see anything," Emmett offers, sitting up.

I don't listen as I leave the room, heading for the kitchen where Esme is making coffee.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

I breathe deeply before entering the kitchen. "Esme, I am so, so sorry you had to see that." I plead. What will she think?

She smiles at me happily.

"Jasper Whitlock, would you kindly stop apologising and allow yourself a little happiness?" She says, turning to me. "And who better than your best friend? If I was twenty years younger and, well, gay...then..." She jokes.

Did I just step into a world where everyone accepts this? Should I accept it too?

"And not happily married to Dr Cullen?" I say, relaxing a little and teasing her.

"Oh yes, that too," she giggles. "About time you two got it together," she beams.

Crazy lady say what?

"You...knew I was..." I start.

"Gay? You can say it, Jasper. I won't fall down dead. I have had sex with a woman, you know?" I choke on the sip of coffee I was taking, causing her to laugh. "You cannot help who you fall for. Love is love and we all deserve it."

Esme Cullen had sex with a woman? The kind, innocent woman had sex with someone other than her husband?

Wait...she thought I was gay? Well, she could have told me; I had no damn clue!

"Sweetie, please stop over thinking things. I had a life before I fell in love with Carlisle, you know?" She smiles at me, running her hand up my arm lovingly.

"We haven't...not yet," I say, blushing slightly.

"Why not? Damn, if he was mine you would have to drag me out the bedroom."

Emmett's laughter fills the room.

"Why, Mrs. Cullen, you do flatter," he says, taking her hand and kissing it.

"That I do, boy. Make sure you look after this one," she says, nudging me happily.

"I plan to," Emmett says, getting me in a tight hug that makes Esme giggle in joy.

"Me too, daddy," Alice-Rose chimes from her place at the table.

Emmett picks her up, kissing her on the cheek and spinning her around, making her laugh in excitement.

"Sprite, mind if I make your daddy a happy man?" He asks her.

"Me make him happy too?" She asks sweetly.

I am in awe of the people around me. So much love and it is all directed my way! Do I really deserve all this? I look at the three sets of eyes on me, and I just watch my love filled kitchen playing out a perfect movie, one I am struggling to feel a part of.

"You already do," he says, kissing her again.

Esme leans into my ear and whispers.

"What's it feel like?" She asks.

I turn to her, giving her a questionable look.

"To have more love than you ever thought you could?" She smiles.

I look at my new family as I say:

"Wonderful."

And it does.

I can actually say I have everything I need right here in this room. It may be different, wrong even, and this is still such early days, but I feel my heart and head nodding in agreement to the man that stands holding my daughter.

Maybe I do deserve all this.

Alice-Rose turns her head to me, smiling. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you so much more, baby girl," I tell her, walking over and kissing my daughter.

I feel his hand glide down my back, his touch making me tingle, and I pull my eyes to his.

"Room in that heart of yours for me?" He asks, smiling.

"Yes, Unci Emmi," Baby girl answers, and I laugh, taking her in my arms as I offer him a small nod that makes his features bloom.

The phone rings from the hall and I hand Alice-Rose back to Emmett as I make my way to it happily, a small skip to my step.

"Hello." I say, grinning back into the kitchen, seeing my new family all immersed in conversation.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING RAISING MY CHILD WITH A FUCKING MAN, YOU PERVERT?" Dread fills me.

No way!

"J...Jessica?" I say, drawing the attention of Esme and Emmett.

"YES! FUCKING JESSICA! HOW MANY WOMEN DO YOU HAVE KIDS WITH?" She snaps.

Obviously, her mother is in more contact with her than she is letting on.

Bitch.

Anger fills my words.

"Oh, so now you decide to take an interest in our daughter's life? Only taken you five years! Well done!" I bark.

"Listen, you little shit. I am coming back and I want my daughter. You are not raising her with a man. That wasn't the agreement," she bitches.

Emmett comes up and wraps his arms around me, mouthing to see if I am okay. I nod as I go on with the call.

"Sorry, you must have missed that part in the note you left with our daughter. Maybe, as she was only a month old, she forgot to pass the message on," I snap, shaking slightly as I remember my crying daughter all alone.

"Don't get smart, you dirty shit. I am coming home so be ready," she demands.

"You have no right over my daughter. You gave that up five years ago," I say.

"See you soon, puff!" She hangs up.

I throw the phone at the wall in anger, watching it smash, and Emmett turns me into his chest, hearing as Esme tries to soothe my sobbing daughter.

Fuck!

Why now?

Just when everything was going so well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you all liked my little chapter. Poor Jasper, wonder how he will react to the idea of Jessica making her ugly return.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and keeping with me on this.
> 
> I am now updating on TWCS, so you can also find all my stories there.
> 
> Big thanks to my pre reader Twilight Mum69 and a MASSIVE thanks to Jasper1863Hale for all her help and support, and a kick up the arse when needed.
> 
> Big love to my Beta Mrs. Aggett xx
> 
> As Always I do not own the characters here.

**Emmett**

Esme leaves us not long after the call, the cause of all the mess. She'd spent time trying to calm him down, to convince him Jessica can't just take Alice-Rose away. She'd tried telling him that he is her father, her legal guardian, and Jessica has been nothing to her and that was her own doing.

Jessica had wanted nothing to do with her daughter. So why now?

I become invisible as I mould myself into part of the furniture, while Jasper rushes around the house, panicking over Sprite with worry forever on his face; it's a worry I can't seem to help him shake away. Everything is changing, going backwards when we should be moving forwards, hand in hand on the road to happiness.

I stand with my back against the door to her room as he tries to get Sprite to go to sleep inside. I should be with him, saying my goodnight to the little girl I love so much, with the man I just want to hold, but that is another door closed in my face.

I don't interrupt. I give him the time he needs; the time they need. This is a family matter, which is something I am not a member of and something I now fear I have lost all chance of becoming. Everything is within my grasp, mine for the taking. I'm ready to protect the two people I love more than myself.

So now what?

Back to the start I go. Goodbye chance, possibility, hope. Hello heartache, loneliness, despair.

If only he knew how much I wanted to hold him and give him my strength.

Sprite knows something is wrong. She's far too inquisitive for her own good. She refused to eat anything, keeping her eyes on Jasper, picking up his worry and his anxiety. She just sat sadly staring at him, pushing me away from her, only wanting her daddy.

"No Emmi!" She'd said, as I'd tried in vain to comfort her, her eyes forever on her father.

My name now minus the 'Unci'. I have been demoted to just Emmi and nothing else.

Sigh.

I don't blame her, but her reaction to me is like a knife to the stomach. I have never felt so much like an outsider. I am now a stranger looking through a window to a family I wanted only to take care of.

I'm no longer Unci Emmi as she pushes me away.

I'm no longer the playful friend who she always wants to be with.

Now I am, again, just Emmett.

I want to scream.

No!

I want to kill Jessica 'The Fucking Bitch' Stanley.

Yet again, she has managed to fuck my friend's life up, and not just his this time, his daughter's and mine too. I should be holding him and feeling him against me, not the cold door against my back. I want to go in and hold him, tell him it's all okay and that together we can make it through the storm.

I just wish he will come to me and tell me he needs me as much as I need him.

I do, more than anything.

I need him, however selfish that is, to tell me it's going to be okay and that he won't go back now that she has made her return into their lives.

He won't turn away from the love we  _could_  have...will he?

The love we both need.

I only want to love them both and have that love returned. Is that too much to ask for?

The sounds of movement behind the door brings my attention back to the moment. She must have finally drifted off. I look around the small landing, suddenly very uncomfortable with where I am standing. I am like a giant Alice in the small house in Wonderland; I don't fit. I look around, trying to find a better spot, but as he opens the door and steps onto the landing, all I can do is stop and stare.

All color has left his face, aging him by about ten years, as he carries the weight of the world upon his shoulders.

We stand looking at each other, both clearly unsure what to do next. I know things need to now change. I know we can't sail off into a happy ever after. Not now, with Jessica making her way back to Forks to destroy the town and life I now love, like the Bitchzilla she is.

I allow my brain to speak the words that are breaking my heart within my chest.

"Just...just give me thirty minutes and I will get out. I'll get my stuff together and go," I say, looking at a small stain on the carpet, that now seems far more interesting to me than it did before.

"Y...you're leaving? Why?" His voice sounds hurt, causing me to look up at him and into his saddening eyes.

Why is he so shocked? Isn't this what is for the best?

I cannot be the reason he loses Alice-Rose. I won't allow that!

"It's all my fault. That Bitchzi...I mean Jessica, is coming back to get Alice-Rose," I say, my eyes starting to sting as I force myself not to cry.

"Then go!" He says, with more hurt in his voice.

I start to move towards my room as I fight back a sob, a weakness taking over my legs and I fear I might fall into the black hole that is building around me. This is the start of the end of everything I hold dear to me. I just really hope he lets me say goodbye to Sprite.

"If you don't think we have something worth fighting for, then go. I just thought that maybe we meant more to you than that." His words pull me around to stare at him.

Does he mean it?

He wants to fight for us?

My breath escapes me as I try to speak.

"Jasp! I..." is all I can manage.

He walks towards me, until we are but inches apart and I am suddenly aware that I am shaking.

"I know you don't want to leave. I know you're only saying this because you blame yourself, but you don't need to." He finishes his sentence by kissing me.

I slowly move my lips with his.

"Please. _." kiss_  "Don't. _." kiss_  "Leave.."  _kiss_  "Us!" He begs, running his hands through my hair as his lips bless my face.

I allow my chin to move and rest on his shoulder as we hug. I hold him there as we breathe. I can feel his body shaking as violently as my own, so I pull him further into my embrace, before I allow myself a few short words.

"Sorry. Never. Forgive me." Is all I manage to answer his pleas.

He doesn't say anything. He just holds me, letting me know he forgives me, as he kisses my neck and I follow his direction. I feel stupid for thinking he would hate me and blame me for this.

Can he really love me?

Do we have something we can both hold onto?

**Jasper**

Call me weak.

Crazy.

Pathetic.

I can't let him go. Not now, when I have finally allowed him to open me up emotionally. He has shown me that there is more to my life than just the love for my daughter. That there is something that is all for me. I don't want to let that go so easily, but I know that the next few months, maybe years, will be tough.

Will he stay with me through it or will he eventually pull away?

Right now, I don't care! I am happy just to stay in the moment, the possibility that the rose-colored glasses I am looking through are, in actuality, what I am allowed to have.

I need him. I can't face Jessica alone. Not this time. I am older now, and stronger, but I have never been able to say no to her and I know that without him at my side, I never will.

He trembles before me, telling me he will leave to help us, as if it would be a help. It will just mean that Jessica has won. Again! And the thought of him leaving scares me. No, it terrifies me! The major step I made with him could all change and I am not sure I am ready to go back.

No!

Not this time.

I have everything I need now; a happy child and a best friend, no, boyfriend, maybe. He loves me! I know it deep within me. I can somehow feel it radiating through me.

And I love him.

Yes!

On par with Alice-Rose, my heart has expanded so that I can make room for both of them to live within it. It feels complete now. There are no cracks, no tightness, just a loving, beating muscle. I never thought a heart could grow this big, but it's happening deep within my chest right now.

Will it hurt so much to be in a relationship with him, knowing I may have to take Jessica to court to fight to keep my child? Can being with a man really affect me as a parent?

It can't!

A child doesn't need a mother  _and_  a father. A child needs to be loved and looked after. I know that now. Looking in his eyes tells me that and lets me know that everything will be ok.

I've fought tooth and nail to raise my child these past five lonely years. I've stood on the brink of starvation, as I've fed her growing body and clothed my sweet angel. I did all this. Me. Alone! Not Jessica!

Alice-Rose will be more happy with two daddies, than one daddy and a mother who doesn't really give a shit. Jess is only coming because she thinks I am gay. Her mother misread a simple, innocent situation.

Okay, yes, I know she saw it before I did, but is that really a reason to call her daughter and turn her granddaughter's world on its head? Trying to destroy everything I have built for my child? Where was the call when I was starving myself to feed her? Where was the help of childcare when I needed to work a double shift?

So why care now?

I won't allow it.

If I have to, I will fight this! I will go through every court and get the best lawyer, regardless of the cost. I will do anything to keep my baby.

Emmett looks at me, trying to read my face for any sign that I may change my mind, or that I will tell him he has to go and I need to focus just on Alice-Rose. I won't give him any doubt, no reason at all, to think I will push him out into the cold. We will be a two man army against Jessica if she decides to try and take my daughter.

No!

Mine and Emmett's daughter. Our daughter...if that's what he wants.

"You're sure? This is what you want?" He says, taking my head in his hands, causing me to lose myself in his eyes.

I nod.

Actions speak louder than words, as they say.

I fall into his arms and hold him, allowing us to steal a moment with our heads resting against each other. I smile as our chests rise and fall with each other's, our breath falling over the other's neck. I hold onto him tighter and my chest flutters when he follows suit.

"It's getting late," I say. It's pitch black outside and I am still beat from the late night. All I want to do is fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Best get to sleep then," he says, as he kisses me again, before he starts making his way to his room.

He stops after a few steps and I notice I have grabbed ahold of his hand, locking it within mine, vice like. I stare down at our joined hands, but can't seem to let go.

"Jasp?" He asks.

I don't speak. I just lead him with me as I enter my room.

As I close the door behind me, he looks worried and verbalises his fears.

"I thought you weren't ready yet?" He asks, causing me to smile.

 _I'm not ready for sex, not yet_. I catch myself saying what I think.

"I'm not, but I will be. I am just hoping we can sleep together again. Just sleep, like this morning," I say, looking at him.

He moves towards me and kisses my forehead, holding his lips against me for what seems like several wonderful hours.

"Sounds perfect."

**Emmett**

I wake to the melody of birds chirping outside, singing their morning salutation. It takes me a few seconds to get my bearings, before I realize where I am. I smile as I feel his head nuzzled into my back. His soft snores float over me, causing a smirk to stretch on my face. His arm rests over me and I swear we haven't moved since we fell asleep.

Again, we have stayed in the same position we fell asleep in. Again, we both kept hold of the grip we'd locked as we'd closed our eyes.

Can anything be more perfect?

Something is different, though.

A rather big difference.

I can feel it poking me near my ass, causing me to blush.

Someone must be having a happy dream.

I bite onto the pillow to stop the giggles escaping me, while I grab the covers to prevent myself giving him a very special wake up call. Believe me, I want to.

I want to reach around and gently caress my fingers over his end through his boxers, causing his snores to turn into small gasps, for his erection to fully firm. I want to gently place my hand under the fabric and feel skin in skin before I begin to stroke him, allowing my actions to passionately pull him from the land of nod.

I want to pull my own shorts down and bend forwards, guiding him closer, to feel his every inch push into me. Thoughts of him assaulting into me, of our bodies shimmering in a gleam of sweat as we lead each other to climax, fill my head.

"Emmett..." My name leaves his mouth with a soft snore, causing my eyes to widen in shock.

Is he dreaming...about  _me_?

I feel like the cat that got the cream as I grin to myself.

He tightens the hug he has on me, pushing his now solid cock practically into my ass; only fabric prevents it from entering. Still, I find myself bending forward, pushing my ass towards his tip, hungry for him. Instantly, my own cock pushes against my shorts. I want to reach down and touch it, desperate to relieve myself, but how can I with him sleeping next to me?

No!

I will have to wait until I am in the shower later, before I can re-live this moment and act out in my head what I really want to do to the man beside me.

"Need...youuu." He snores again.

His words make me want to flip over and have him right here, right now.

No!

Baby steps.

I've promised him that.

I bite my fist as my cock tries to pull my hand to it, to give in to the lust I have running through me.

"Emmett...fuck me," he says, nuzzling his head deeper into my back and I can feel his lips brush against my naked skin.

This must be  _some_  fucking dream. What I will give to get in his head right now.

Holy fuck!

His hand has somehow made its way down my chest, and is currently resting on my member. His gentle touch is enough to make me want to cum in my shorts, but how will I explain this to him? I know how embarrassed he will be if he was to know what he is doing right now; how upset he will be to find out I have allowed him to carry on.

No!

I slowly turn onto my back, pulling him and his wandering hand onto my chest. He stirs for a moment, but falls back to sleep.

I pray my erection will go, but I can't see any signs of that happening soon. I really hope he doesn't wake to find this.

Shit!

"Love you, Emmett." He snores again.

Even though I know he can't hear me, I reply.

"I love you too, baby."

I kiss his head softly, whilst listening to his soft snores.

I am so happy.

Have I ever really been this happy before?

I just hope we remain like this and that his dream becomes our reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading.
> 
> Please check out some stories below;
> 
> Can You Hear Me? By Jasper1863Hale
> 
> A Night To Remember by Looplou992
> 
> Sempre by Twlight mum69
> 
> When Sparks Fly by SimplyTwimum


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for keeping with me on this. Glad you are enjoying my story.
> 
> Thanks to my pre readers Twilight Mum69 and Jasper1863Hale, and my beta Mrs. Agget.
> 
> I am updating on TWCS and FF.
> 
> As always, I only play.

**Emmett**

Sprite pounces on the bed to wake us from our slumber. Our little alarm clock, which is much sweeter than a screaming clock. I didn't even hear her come in the room as she made her gentle steps towards us. She's our small Ninja assassin. Instantly, I pull my hands over my crotch, fearing I may still be a little happier than I should be right now. I have no idea just how long we slept, or how much my boxers are still pushed up to form a tent.

I breathe.

Erection is gone, thank fuck!

Somehow, my sleep must have taken it from me, softened my desire to ravish Jasper, and I silently say a thank you.

I can relax knowing I won't have to explain anything to her about what is happening in my boxers, and I'm happy knowing Jasper won't have to have that conversation just yet. She is far too young to know anything about the adult world. I want her to keep her childish innocence for as long as she can, and to hold onto childish dreams that we all sadly grow out of. When I was small, all I thought of was playing pirates in the park with Jasper, never knowing or caring what those noises were that came from my parents room; how they would scream at me if I walked in without knocking. I shudder at the mental image now trying to play out in my mind.

In the future, I hope we can have  _the_   _chat_  together, as parents.

Of course, I would rather not have to do it at all. Even the thought makes me feel far too old for my years. Did my parents have the same fears when I was a child? Fuck, I can still remember the awkward conversation my father gave me when I was ten.

 _Use a condom, son!_ was his way of telling me something I actually found out for myself.

I remember how nervous he was, and I know now that when I have to tell Sprite all this, my brow will be just as sweaty as my fathers was.

That is, of course, if Jasper still wants me in his life then. He may get sick of me. I smile, a little too confidently, knowing that he won't want this to end. I can somehow see it in his eyes.

He stirs in my arms as he slowly wakes, still in the same position I guided him into during the  _dream_. Clearly, she has managed to wake him too, fulfilling her reason for entering his room.

Should I say  _our_  room?

Is this really  _our_  room?

Soon...I hope!

"Morning, baby girl," he says groggily.

She looks down at us, a little confused to start with, and I close my eyes, mentally kicking myself that I didn't think to talk to her about this first, or tell Jasper that maybe the shock will upset her. I need to remember that she still is only a child. However mature she appears for her young years, Alice-Rose is still only a little girl.

Well done, Emmett!

I watch as she tries to process in her mind what is happening in her daddy's bed, a bed she knows he has always slept alone in.

"Unci Emmi sleeps here now?" She asks, raising her eyebrows.

I bite my lip as I privately hope he says yes, all the while praying she will not get upset.

_Please, say yes!_

_Please, try to understand!_

_Please, be happy for us!_

I cross my fingers and toes under the sheets like a child that believes in this childish notion, this secret magic that only works if you really believe it.

_I believe, I believe._

"Only if he wants to," Jasper replies, finding my hand under the sheet and taking it in his.

My heart pounds in my chest and I feel a lump appear in my throat as I fight back happy tears. They say magic isn't real. Fuck that! I believe!

Jasper turns his head up to look at me for a moment, a little confusion on his face. I follow his gaze to the place our hands are below the sheet and I realise I still have my fingers crossed.

Fuck!

I release them and take his hand properly, blushing as he turns his attention back to his daughter.

Sprite turns her head to look directly at me.

"Do you, Unci Emmi?" She asks.

What was the question?

Oh shit, yeah!

I smile happily that she is calling me this again after what feels like so long since she pushed me away from her, only wanting her father. Joy washes over me and I unsuccessfully try to stop a nervous laugh escaping me.

"I do, Sprite,  _I do_ ," I say, making sure my last two words are very clear to her.

I do not want to confuse the small, perfect angel smiling at us, questioning nothing about the fact her father is in bed with a man. I want her to know that I plan to remain here, sleeping next to her father, until the day I die.

Hmmm, morbid thought!

Jasper tightens his grip on my hand at my words as a heavy sigh of relief leaves his lips and dances over my naked chest. I fight back the urge to roll over, kiss him, and run my fingers through his hair. I can't do that, not in front of his daughter. Not yet anyway, until she is at least fifteen and I can embarrass her in front of her friends, just like my dad does...even now!

As Alice-Rose cheers and bounces on the bed, he leans up to kiss my cheek before whispering, "Thank you."

He leans his head back again to watch his daughter bounce above us like we are a trampoline.

"No! Thank  _you_ ," I whisper back, finally running my hand through his hair as I gently stroke my other hand down over his cheek, stopping under his chin, before resting on his chest.

I leave my palm over where his heart is, feeling its rhythm until my stomach rumbles, giving away my hunger and causing Sprite to stop bouncing so she can giggle.

"Hungry?" Jasper asks.

"Very," I reply, kissing his forehead.

Yes, I want food, but a part of me knows that the hunger is for something more, something food alone cannot satisfy. It's something I won't allow my head to think about with her in the room.

"Come on, Alice-Rose. Lets go make breakfast," he says, causing Sprite to leap from the bed.

With his daughter momentarily distracted, he sits up and leans in to honour me with a gentle kiss on the lips before getting up and following her from the room.

"Stay in bed for a bit while I get breakfast started," he calls over his shoulder.

I watch his tight little ass bend to grab a top to cover his naked chest before leaving the room, and I know that the hunger within me is definitely for something more, much more. My boxers begin to tighten again as my morning wood starts to return.

Shit!

How long will it be before I get to taste him, the side of him I have never tasted before, the forbidden fruit? How much longer can I wait?

I pull my fist to my mouth and bite down to distract myself.

Patience, Emmett.

I cannot rush him, I know that, yet my cock seems to have stopped listening to my head as seductive images of Jasper invade my mind.

**Jasper**

There is only one way I want to spend my nights sleeping, and that is in his arms, to have him hold me as I float towards my dreams. That has to not only have been one of the best nights sleep, and I was worried this Jessica mess would have me awake until all hours, but also the best way to wake up.

To wake in his arms just feels so right to me, so less lonely in my double bed that I have felt so lost in these past years. It seemed so pointless having such a large bed for only me, but how glad I am now that I could never afford to replace it.

Having baby girl smiling at us happily just makes it so much better. It chased away all the fears I had of her not understanding. She just doesn't care; she is so happy we are both together.

Everything seems so normal to the young girl I have raised.

Have I succeeded in raising my daughter so open minded that she doesn't even care her daddy sleeps with a man, that it never even crosses her mind? It never really occured to me to raise her to be so liberal, yet she is just that. She may not fully understand it all, but this confirms to me just why I am such a proud father. I really hope she stays like this forever.

My slumber wasn't completely dreamless. There are small traces of memories of him sitting before me, smiling happily in a secluded meadow. I can't fully remember what happened in that meadow, but it left me with a great smile on my face and an oddly warm feeling inside.

I lead my daughter into our kitchen to start preparing our morning meal. I want to make them both a nice, special breakfast, one that says 'I love you' without using words, if that is actually possible on a grocery budget. As I place her to sit on the counter, I look into her eyes, pulling her dark curls from her face as I ask:

"What shall we make Emmi for breakfast, honey?"

"PANCAKES!" She cheers, stretching her arms above her head.

Why didn't I guess?

"How about some fruit instead?" I prompt, knowing her reaction already.

"No, daddy! Pancakes! Unci Emmi wants pancakes," she says, nodding.

Hmmmm.

"He does, does he?" I query.

She nods. My daughter will say anything to get the food she wants.

"How about cereal?" I ask, smiling to myself as I tease her a little.

She shakes her head, pulling a face of utter disgust.

"Pancakes, daddy."

"So...pancakes?" I jest.

She smiles happily, knowing she has won, while I prepare to make the most delicious pancakes.

I swear if I don't start to control her eating habits she will be one fat teenager, maybe even before then. Yes, I know I am weak, but looking into those crystal blue eyes makes it so hard to say no. Alice-Rose just has an innocent way of getting what she wants without throwing a classic fit like most children. My daughter isn't like that. She knows how to get me to give into her without going so far as to scream herself stupid.

That is something she clearly gets from Jessica! I really hope she doesn't turn out to be too much like her.

As if on cue, Emmett arrives as the food is finally ready, answering to the call of the baking pancake mix. I wonder if I need to control his eating too.

He is wearing a tight T-Shirt over his boxers, looking as if it has been painted onto his body, accentuating his muscular torso. I pause to take him in as he makes his way over to the table, and I can feel movement in my own boxers.

He is fine.

How did I never see this before?

What had me so infatuated with Jessica, and left me so blind around Emmett? While she treated me like I was a pet, he did nothing but be there for me, the person for me to lean on.

He smiles at me, knowing I am checking him out as he makes his way to the table while I serve up. Those eyes of his never leave me as I move around the kitchen, making me nervous and blush self consciously, but I somehow love the attention he gives me.

This new kind of attention is so different from that what I get from my daughter. This is much more alluring and enticing, and causes every part of my body to tingle.

I will never look to change the fact I have a daughter, but when I feel his eyes on me, I mourn the lost years we could have spent together. How different would our lives be? Both of us at college, taking the steps towards the career we wanted, holding hands all the way. Yes, I wanted the college life, but I won't live in regret, not with the daughter I love so much, and the man that came back to re-awaken my heart.

A knock at the door makes my stomach do flips, as a memory of the previous night comes back to say hello.

Shit!

Not her!

Not yet!

Please, no!

Emmett looks at me while offering a reassuring smile that somehow fills me with the courage to walk towards to door. If it is her, I will be okay. I can face her! I know Emmett will always be watching from the table, ready to leap to my aid should I need it. So, with that thought planted firmly in my mind, I advance towards the door.

I exhale deeply, closing my eyes.

I pause for a moment and take a large exhale of breath before opening the door.

Mrs. Stanley stands before me with...wait...Chief Swan?

Why is he here?

Ignoring  _her,_  I turn my attention to Charlie Swan, worried why he is at my house in uniform rather than his day to day clothes. Alice-Rose is with me so I know she is okay! So, what else could bring him to my door, and with Mrs Stanley?

"Everything okay, Charlie?" I ask him.

He looks uneasy as he takes his hat off and fiddles with it nervously.

"Sorry, Jasper, but it's Chief Swan today, son. Official business," he informs me, trying not to make eye contact.

Official business! At my house?

I don't get time to ask what business would bring him to my door before Mrs. Stanley interrupts.

"Why are you apologising to  _him,_  when my poor grandchild could be hurt, maybe worse?" She snaps.

Hurt?

WHAT!

She enters my home, pushing past me without invitation, closely followed by Chief Swan who gives me an apologetic nod.

"What are you on about?" I ask her as I close the door behind them, still a little bewildered.

"Where is she?" It isnt a question that comes from her mouth, it's a demand.

"Charl...sorry, Chief Swan?" I turn to my family friend, ignoring my daughter's grandmother.

"Jasper, Mrs. Stanley believes you have hurt Alice-Rose. Mind telling me where she is?" His words slap me across the face, causing me to gasp.

"She thinks... _WHAT_!" I exclaim, as anger causes my blood to boil.

Emmett walks up behind us with baby girl holding his hand. I lift my child into my arms as Mrs. Stanley goes to reach for her. Seeing her grandmother, Alice-Rose pulls away, drawing herself further into my chest and holding her arm up over her face to hide from her grandmother.

"Get off my daughter!" I snap, forcing her hand away. "I have never hurt her! How dare you spout such lies?"

"Daddy?" Baby girl whines, looking at me as she wraps her arm around my neck in fear.

I choke slightly within her grasp, but I don't pull her off me.

"Everything is okay, baby," I say, kissing her forehead.

"She doesn't look hurt to me, Joyce. She looks more like she is scared of you! Apart from that, she is the same healthy kid I see everyday, just a little more scared," Chief Swan says, before turning to Alice-Rose. "You okay, honey?"

She beams at him, releasing hold of her grip on my neck, knowing he is the nice Mr. Swan who gives her sweets and rides in his car sometimes.

"Me come play with Bella?" She asks innocently.

Chief Swan, Emmett, and I laugh. Bella is now twenty five herself, and although I know she would love to spend more time with Alice-Rose, she is a little old for play time. Of course, try telling my daughter that. I don't really think she sees an age difference when it comes to Bella; she just loves playing dress up with her so much.

"Anytime, honey, as soon as she is back from holiday visiting her mummy," he smiles, stroking her cheek lovingly.

I place baby girl back on the floor, knowing her fear is fading and that I won't allow her scary grandmother to take her away.

"Go finish your pancakes, sweetie," I say.

"Okay, daddy." And off she goes, skipping down the hall to her breakfast.

Chief Swan turns towards Mrs. Stanley.

"I thought you said she was hurt! Crying in fear!" The anger in his voice scares even me, and I find myself swallowing hard.

Charlie Swan is not a man to cross. He is normally quite placid, but cross him or break the law and he becomes a force to be reckoned with.

"Well, not yet maybe, but soon! She is too young to know  _their_  choice of life is so wrong, but she will and then what will you do?" She snaps. "Everything will be too late then, won't it?"

I am horrified.

She really said all that to him?

Who else is she telling all this to? How many people know about me and Emmett?

I blush as he turns his back on her and speaks directly to me.

"You feed her?" He asks.

What!

"Yes," I say matter of factly.

"Clothe her?"

"Yes." Okay, I think I know where he is going with this.

"Love her?"

"We both do," I say, taking Emmett's hand in mine confidently.

Chief Swan shocks me with a smile of a loving father before turning back to Mrs. Stanley. He's not even phased by my proclamation.

"Mrs Stanley! I am far too busy to get involved in your personal feelings about two young men who  _clearly_  love one another,  _and_  their child! All I see here is a happy little girl," he informs her.

"Hang on a moment!" She says.

Chief Swan raises his hand to silence her, and I stifle the urge to burst out laughing.

"I have enough work to do, so until I see any sign of neglect, I will leave these two boys alone. As. Will. You!" He says, putting emphasis on the last three words. "Unless you would like to spend a night in jail?"

I can see her biting her tongue. She looks like she is chewing a bee and I try to gain control over the urge to laugh, which is something Emmett doesn't manage to do and has to pretend to cough.

Chief Swan leads her to my door and from my house before turning back to me.

"I have to tell you I will be watching, but I see nothing to worry about here," he says, winking.

"Thanks Chief Swan," I say, smiling happily.

"Charlie!" He says, winking again before turning to leave and I close the door.

Before I can moan about what just happened, before I can even move from the door, Emmett wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Thank you," he says.

"For what?" I ask.

"Everything," he says, turning me to face him and kissing my cheek.

Butterflies fight in my chest and I know how much I want him, how far I am ready to go with him. I want to give myself to him completely, and I know I will.

Tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, well, erm...Tonight? Hope you're all looking forward to it.
> 
> Some stories for you to read.
> 
> Guiding Eyes - Mrs. Aggett
> 
> Paging Mr Right - C.M. Cullen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the reviews, guys. Thanks so much.  
> Thanks to my pre readers Twilight mum69 and Jasper1863Hale, and my beta Mrs. Agget.
> 
> Happy reading.

**Jasper**

 

I push the visit from Charlie Swan and Mrs. Stanley under the mental rug in my mind. It can rot there with all the other unimportant crap that I won’t allow to affect me anymore. I will not let Jessica’s mother bully me again and make me feel like a worthless father that I know I am not. I am anything but that. I know that now. _Her_ daughter is the one who walked out, _not_ me!

 

Mrs. Stanley didn’t even offer her help, only her ever judging eyes. When my small family stood on the edge of starvation, she didn’t offer help. She offered me nothing but those bitter eyes.

 

Not again!

 

Not now!

 

I have made a decision to not care what other people think. I will ignore the ever judging eyes when I know my daughter is happy and loved; when I am happy and loved.

 

I call work and arrange with Mike Newton, the deputy manager, to take over my shifts for a couple of days. I need a break after all this, and if they need me they can always catch me on my cell. I have more than enough holiday time left to use, and I plan to. Normally, I  will leave all of my holidays until later in the year, but I think a few nice relaxing days are called for.

 

I want this day to be special. I want us all to have so much fun, just the three of us, as a family. For so long it has just been me and Alice-Rose, but that is changing; our family is finally growing.

 

There is a part of me that hopes that maybe I can tire baby girl out enough  that she sleeps heavy tonight, so that the sounds from my room won’t pull her from her slumber. I have decided that tonight I want to have Emmett in every way possible. I want to take things to the next step in our relationship. Well, as far as my nerves let me anyway. The last thing I need is for Alice-Rose to walk in on us and see things that go on behind grown-up doors, things I am not really sure of myself.

 

There is that ever worried father inside me, telling me to take her to Esme’s, who I know  will be more than happy to have her, but I can’t do that every time. If I want to have a normal relationship, just like everyone else, a normal family, then I have to do what every other family does. Yes, I may be thinking of giving myself to a man rather than a woman, but that’s not really wrong, is it? It’s not really _so_ different...is it?

 

No!

 

I need to get used to doing this kind of thing even if Alice-Rose is in the house, so it doesn’t feel like my own dirty little secret. Myself and Emmett deserve much more than that.

 

Don’t all parents still make love knowing their child sleeps in the next room?

 

Of course they do!

 

I fill my head with the knowledge that we are no different, that what I have in mind for myself and the man I know I love is just so right. So why should I do things so differently?

 

As the hours and minutes pull me closer to the time I will give him my all, I become more and more terrified. Five years is a long time to not have sex, and look what happened last time! Okay, there is no risk of impregnating him, but other risks fester in my mind.

 

Will it change me?

 

Will it hurt as bad as I hear it might?

 

I don’t even remember my first time. What if I am crap? What if he sees me for what I really am? Just a father and nothing sexual?

 

Do I even know how to... _do it_?

 

“Okay, baby?” Emmett’s voice pulls me from my thoughts.

 

We are walking through the park, Alice-Rose’s hand in mine while she holds Emmett’s with her other. The rare Forks sun is out, and although my head is fighting with the possibility of rejection later, I cannot be happier. Each of us have smiles painted on our faces, and as I look from my daughter to my possible lover, I know that their smiles are genuine, that they really are truly happy.

 

People I know, as well as strangers, smile at us as they pass my family. Part of me worries what hides behind their smiles, but I try to remain positive, to see only love flowing over to us. It nags at me though, the thought that their innocent smiles might be more than friendliness. Is evil or disgust hiding there and I am just too blind to see it?

 

I push the thoughts from my mind as I look at my family again.

 

 _They_ are only what I see. __

What I _need_ to see.

 

My eyes are drawn to that old lady again,the one we met here before, she who shocked me with her misunderstanding of us. Again, she smiles as she did that day and I see the gentleness this time, the warmth from a simple old lady, and not the judging eyes I once thought I saw.

 

“Such a beautiful, happy family,” she says. “Look after them,” she continues to no one in particular.

 

“I will,” Alice-Rose replies as she looks back at the old lady, causing Emmett and I to laugh.

 

I know that my bundle of joy will do just that - look after us.

 

I may be worried about later, but right now, at this moment in time, I can’t be prouder than I am of my family.

 

**Emmett**

 

I never knew before how much a sleeping child can weigh, how much their weight can literally double! I am carrying Sprite from the car to the house, while Jasp gets the door. Either I have let myself go, or Sprite is packing some weight. Okay, I don’t get to the gym as often as I did since getting here, but I am still pretty fit and run most mornings. I think it  is time to stop giving her the extra cookies she asks for. Oddly, she doesn’t look porky, but still...damn!

 

I carry her into the house, our home, careful not to wake her and not to hurt this little girl. I make for the stairs, smiling at a very worried Jasp as I begin my ascent to her room. With each step, I fear danger. A simple wrong move can cause me to fall, hurting the precious cargo in my arms. Her beating heart, that is thumping strongly next to my chest, is suddenly like a ticking time bomb. Any small error on my part can result in this child bomb to go off, killing the silence of the house with her screams.

 

I really don’t want to wake her. She has had a long day and looks utterly exhausted as she snoozes in my arms. Yes, I secretly want time alone with Jasper, to hold him in my arms as we sit on the sofa and reflect on the pleasant day we just had. So I want a selfish moment. Is that so wrong?

 

I breathe, relaxing a little as I make it finally to her room in one piece, with Jasper ahead of me opening her door and pulling back the sheets of her bed. I gently lay her down and pull the sheets over her. We have already decided to leave her in her dress rather than risk disturbing her. I stand back and smile at the little angel as he takes my hand, resting his head on my shoulder while we watch our sleeping beauty. Our little princess is smiling happily in her dreams, her eyes moving beneath her lids.

 

“What do you think she dreams about?” I whisper.

 

“Knowing my daughter, Tiger and cookies,” he says, matching my tone.

 

A monstrous laugh escapes me, causing Jasper to put a hand over my mouth, pulling me from the room, all the while forcing his own giggles to stop.

 

When we are out the room, with the door gently closed behind us, he pulls me into him finally silencing me with his kiss. Our lips say their gentle hellos as we allow them to meet, before we lose ourselves to the calls of passion, pulling us into one another as we allow our lips and tongues to speak our unspoken words.

 

He pulls slowly away from me and my lips quiver, pining for more, wanting his to meet mine again. His warm eyes, the color of melted chocolate, lose themselves in mine making my mouth water and causing my cock to push against my jeans in response.

 

Uncertainty lingers for a moment in those beautiful eyes, warning me that he is afraid of something, afraid to give in. I know that look, the same one that lived in my eyes before Edward released me from the restraints of my hetrosexual ideal.

 

“Jasp, you don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for. I love you enough to wait for the right time,” I say, smiling at him, knowing that truth alone lives in my words, but how much I want him is hidden deep within.

 

I can hold out longer for him, for the one.

 

“Emmett...I want you. I can’t say how much I can give you at first, just be gentle and patient with me,” he says, leading me to his room... _our_ room.

 

I close the door behind us as he moves to the bed, looking over his shoulder to check I am following. I walk towards him as terrified as he is, but I try to remain strong for him. I give him a look that I hope enlightens him to the fact I will be gentle. I want him to know that I will control the situation by listening to his every word and stopping if it all becomes too much, so he knows how much I really do love him.

 

And I do.

 

As I meet him, I turn him to face me as I gently push one of his locks out of his face. I want nothing curtaining his beauty from me. He looks down slightly, so I move in to gently kiss him, forcing him to face me once more.

 

“Always remember you’re beautiful,” I tell him through our kiss.

 

His hands move over my body, making pressure build against my jeans again. I pull him into me a little tighter, so I can feel his firming cock against mine. As I release my kiss, I take his head in my hands.

 

“Just tell me if you want me to stop, if I am going too fast,” I tell him, never allowing our gaze to falter.

 

“I will, I promise,” he tells me.

 

And I believe him.

 

 

**Jasper**

 

It scares me.

 

Not the fact that it has been over five years, nor that it is with a man. None of that matters to me. It scares me how much I trust him, how much I believe he will never hurt me. All my fear I can feel escaping me, merging into him, turning into perfect trust as I feel us becoming one.

 

Together.

 

I have no idea what will happen, or what he will do to me, but I try not to allow my face to give me away. I just look up into that beautiful face and I see my friend, my blood brother, and now my lover - the other part of me that can possibly complete this once broken father.

 

His every touch is like electricity, sending bolts through me as it turns on every switch deep within my body. A haze of love floats before my eyes, moving around us, covering everything so that all I see is him. My eyes, the windows of my heart, need to see nothing but him now.

 

I find a strength inside to allow me to take the lead, lowering my jeans to the floor, knowing how much he wants to do this, but is afraid it will scare me off. I _will_ lead by example, for once. I take a shaky breath as he begins to unbutton my shirt, before discarding it on the floor below us. Subconsciously, I wrap my arms around my waist in front of me, feeling a little ashamed in just my boxers, standing on the edge of pre-sex.

 

Emmett steps closer, smiling as he takes my hands to his T-shirt so that I can remove it for him, unwrapping the gift I longed for and finally got, but am too nervous to open.

 

He drops his own jeans so we are the same again, both standing in our underwear, mirror reflections of each other. Reflections not only in physical image, but in perfect image of our love.

 

Neither of us move as we just stand motionless, only looking at each other longingly. I allow my hand to reach out as I slowly stroke my fingers over his caged erection. The mere size of his length has the waist of his boxers pulling away from his stomach, revealing his perfectly groomed hairs that form a path up to his belly button. I want to reach deep within his boxers, but find myself remaining with my stroke. Unlike him, I am not as well groomed. it never really occurred to me until this very moment.

 

I can feel his eyes never leaving my face as I continue my stroking against his cock, his love burning into me like rays from the sun leaving me feeling energised.

 

He won’t care about my lack of self image.

 

As I look into his face, I slowly allow my index finger to enter into the gap around his waist, meeting his warm, hard erection. I hear Emmett gasp at my touch, his hands reaching up to stroke my cheeks as I allow my other fingers to follow, wrapping its way around his girth while I lower his last remaining garment to the floor.

 

So this is it, the moment I get to take in Emmett in all his glory! Slowly, I allow my eyes to wander down and take in a beautiful, naked Emmett, standing before me smiling as I slowly move my hand down his cock and feel the light hairs on his balls.

 

I want to take him in my mouth and taste him, the essence of Emmett, but something occurs to me and my voice allows the thoughts to escape me.

 

“I don’t know...how,” I say dejectedly, my eyes starting to burn with embarrassment.

 

He leans in and kisses me softly before standing straight again and smiling.

 

“Let me teach you,” he says.

 

I hold my breath as he leads me to our bed for lesson one.

 

So here it is, the first steps towards real love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - Sorry to tease, but I promise that the next chapter they will have some action.  
> Remember, Jasper is still nervous about all this so he won’t just jump into bed and Emmett won’t push him.
> 
> If I was Jasper, I would so jump in with Emmett, but this isn’t about me, that would be a very short story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, guys. Time for Jasper to finally feel loved as he and Emmett...well...read on!  
> Thanks to my pre readers Twilight mum69 and Jasper1863Hale and my beta Mrs. Agget.  
> My updates are very early this time, my fingers have just not left the computer. Hope you don’t mind the early update xxx
> 
> I do not own these characters.

**Jasper**

 

I always maintained high grades in school, never getting less then an A- in any of my classes. Yet here I am, with Emmett straddling naked above me, his knees on either side of my head. His head is near my groin and I feel so unprepared. I feel like I should have revised more, should have researched, before I lay below him. This is one thing I won’t be getting a high grade for, I just know it.

 

“Just follow what I do with my tongue, and see what you think,” he says, looking back at me through his legs.

 

I nervously look at his erection that is currently hanging above my face, the tip gently touching my chin, as I lay so beyond not ready below him. I suddenly want to be anywhere but here, and I can feel my body tensing due to unexpected pressure.

 

“Jasp, just relax. I won’t hurt you and you can’t ever disappoint me; you never could!” He says encouragingly, his big blue eyes smiling at me before his mouth widens and his head lowers down.

 

Oh shit!

 

I feel him take my cock in his hand and gently begin to stroke me, firming his grip over my end, before going gentle again. Just his touch, without the moving, makes me grip the sheets below as the desire to cum is already upon me. What will happen when he takes me in his mouth?

 

“Emmett....I may......stop...!” Is all I have in me to say as I fight back the urge to release.

 

“Don’t worry, babe. If you cum fast, I won’t mind. I want you to cum. Anyway, we can just start all over again once you’re ready,” he says, as I feel his lips finally taking part in his actions, causing me to gasp and bite my lip.

 

This is my first blow job, that I can remember, and I am about to return the favour. Two new experiences in the same breath.

 

Can I really do this?

 

My eyelids flutter under the movement of his tongue and fingers, and I squeeze the sheets harder, trying not to allow my cum to break free from me. Not yet. Not when it is my turn to do this to him, to learn in his lessons.

 

My lips open for the beacon above that is drawing me in like a moth to a flame. My eyes are totally glued to his penis as I take him in my hand, drawing him towards my lips. I want to learn how to make him feel the way he is making me feel, and I want to taste him and give him everything I can.

 

I swallow the mass amounts of saliva now filling my mouth before licking my lips, and I prepare for his penis to dock inside my slightly reluctant lips.

 

I follow his direction as I pull back the skin and slowly take his end in my mouth, locking my lips gently around him. I try, but I can’t take as much of him in my mouth as I can feel he is taking of me. I try and relax my throat so that I can somehow take more of him within me, but I gag as the pressure of his tip touches the back of my throat. I try to get used to it as I lose myself in the pleasure he is giving to me.

 

He pulls his lips up my cock until he only has my end in his mouth, and he glides his tongue over my head, causing me to groan as I try and follow his movements. The smoothness of his end in my mouth feels alien to me, but the gentle taste of the salt of his cock that I assume is from his escaping pre cum, combined with the moans escaping him, make me feel that I am somehow energising through his touch and it delights me. He moves his lips and tongue up and down my length as he wanks me gently, and I follow his motions as best I can, trying to keep the same pace, regardless of how my body wants to explode below him.

 

I fight back the urge to cum in his mouth as he takes me deep in his throat and holds me there for several seconds, moaning and sending prickles through me.

 

It’s too late, though. I held on as best I could.

 

“MmmmmFuuuuccckkkkkMmmmmm,” I moan, still with his cock in my mouth as my load escapes me. I grab onto each perfect cheek of his ass while I allow the five long years of pent up orgasms to escape me down his throat.

 

My body pulses as what appears to be a never ending supply of cum leaves me and goes into Emmett, who is stroking his fingers up my cock to capture every droplet.

 

“You taste amazing,” Emmett says, before going back to suck me further.

 

His mouth around my post ejaculated cock tickles like fuck, and before I can stop it, my laugh shoots from me, up through his cock.

 

“FUCCCCKKK!!” He screams out above me.

 

I gasp, pulling his cock out of my mouth, thinking I have hurt him.

 

“Sorry......I...” I say, before he interrupts me.

 

“Never apologise. You almost made me explode my load there and then. My cock is throbbing. Let me feed you,” he pleads, taking his cock in his hand and moving it back to my lips before resuming his work on my member.

 

I can feel his pre cum dribble over my lips, and I lock my mouth back around his girth.

 

I begin to taste him again, while wanting to cum myself as I feel him swallow my cock. I open my throat, trying to take him all the way like he is doing for me. I choke slightly, pulling back before I relax my throat further. I surprise myself as I feel his head go to the back of my throat. As it slowly makes its way further down, I move my breathing to my nose as Emmett’s groans become the music of the night. He joins my direction this time and takes the length of me down him and we lay there making small, subtle movements. His balls make small bounces off my nose, and I can feel myself on the edge of another release. I cling to his ass cheeks again.

 

I like this, and if all gay sex is this good, I want more.

 

Emmett is following me again as I work his cock with my hand, and he slowly begins to make love to my face. His sweet taste enters my mouth again, and I know he is as close as I am to cumming. He thrusts his cock down my throat a little firmer, but not too hard, as he works my cock, and he joins me as we cum together. He releases his load of sweet nectar down my throat as our groans of delight hum together and we each swallow what the other has offered.

 

He pulls out of me and works his way up the bed so we are face to face. He leans in, kissing me. I can taste us both as his tongue glides over mine.

 

“That was amazing, baby,” he smiles at me, licking his lips.

 

“Sure it was okay?” I ask nervously, still tasting his cum in my mouth.

 

“The best,” he grins. “How about we take a bath?”  
  
“Okay,” I say with a little too much sadness to my voice, knowing that this is over. I want more even though it is only my first time.

 

He turns to me, smiling. “Don’t worry. I plan to have a lot more of you tonight,” he winks.

 

As nervous as I am, I find myself almost pushing him towards the bathroom.

**Emmett**

 

Okay, it was a rusty start for his first attempt at sucking me, but it turned AMAZING! He managed to take me down his throat the first time, and that took me some fucking training with Edward to master.

 

My baby got the skills!

 

Was he better then Edward? His technique showed potential, definitely, and with Ed, I never loved him. Edward was just sex. We both knew that and told each other from the start that it was nothing more. We were too young to think about anything other than sex. With Jasper, it isn’t just a blow job. It is pure love, a feeling I never really expected to feel.

 

I turn the taps on in the bath so that warm water flows out the main nozzle, and I lower him slowly into the tub without even an inch of water. He looks at me with a quizzical look in those beautiful brown eyes of his, and I find myself smiling.

 

“Trust me, Jasp. Get in and lay near the tap,” I say happily, as he follows my commands.

 

I position his chest under the tap, so that the slow water runs over his left shoulder and makes its way down his beautiful chest. It’s a perfect waterfall, my own Jasper Oasis.

 

He smiles at me as I get in on top of him and move the water over his chest with a bar of soap, to create copious amounts of bubbles as I clean my baby boy. He isn’t as skinny as he was when I first arrived, not fat, but a little shape to him at last. The soapy stream falls over his body, like stones in a river. It’s the most beautiful image to my eyes and is making my body scream for him.

 

We are both hard again, and I take his cock in my hand as I gently wank him still with the soap in my hand. It’s menthol soap that I know is driving him crazy with its small vapours burning against his delicate cock.

 

I look into his beautiful insecure eyes as I allow the words to echo into the room.

 

“I want to make love to you, baby. If you’re ready?” I ask, leaning in to kiss his neck as the waterfall flows over me too.

 

He runs his hands over my chest, up past my neck, until he finds my face and kisses my cheek lovingly.

 

“I want you. I trust you, Emmett. Please, make love to me. I want to feel you in me,” he gasps.

 

“Shall we go back to the bedroom?” I ask, pulling his hair from his face as I make a reach for the tap.

 

“Here. Please, baby, have me here,” he begs.

 

Those are the words I want to hear, so that I can finally fulfil my fantasy bath sex with a man I love. Fuck all that shower sex. That is just for sex. The bath is for making love. There is less room in the bath, making things far more intimate. I would have eventually had him here anyway, but I never expected him to want me here so soon.

 

I follow my babys words as I pull his legs apart and lay between them before I lean over to the small drawer near us where I hid condoms, just in case.

 

Hey, you always have to be prepared!

 

“You don’t have to use them if you don’t want to,” he says, thinking he is telling me words I want to hear

 

No!

 

“Baby, the only risk I want to take with you is the possibility of drowning here,” I grin.

 

I want to share the sensation of filling his ass with my cum one day, but not yet. I want him to know I respect him too much for that.

 

“Thank you,” he says, and I can see the smile in his eyes without looking down to his lips.

 

“It will be a bit of a squeeze, baby, but if this is where you want me, then this is where I will be.” I lean in to kiss his neck again, and before I make it to his lips, he says:

 

“Have me. I am yours.”

 

Never taking my eyes from him, his gentle love drawing me into him completely, I lean in and make subtle work of his pink lips. Slowly, gently, lovingly, I move my hand to his ass and delicately place a finger inside in preparation for him to take all I have to give him, all he tells me he needs.

 

His subtle moans vibrate on my lips, and I know I am giving him the feeling I am aiming for, the hunger for more. He grips onto my hair as I allow another finger to play in my love game. I remove from him, still allowing my lips to tantalise his as I work with the soap in my hands, before inside him I go again. I lubricate him enough so that I know I have done all I can to prevent as much pain as possible.

 

I want his screams to be of love, passion, and desire; not pain, _never_ pain. My baby has suffered enough of that.

 

Once I know I am fully protected, I pull Jasper down the bath slowly so that his ass is near my cock, and he lays closer to the water that is just making its way to gently cover his balls. I distract him with my kisses as I pull his legs up around me and I slowly make my entrance into him.

 

Fuck, he is so tight. I have never had a virgin before and the tightness makes some work to get past.

 

Jasper lets out a small scream as I make my way through his virginity, and I cover his mouth with my kisses again to stifle the moans and to ease him with my love as I stop my assault into him, pausing until he is ready for the rest.

 

He digs his nails into my back.

 

“Want me to stop, baby?” I ask, holding onto his waist, not wanting to hurt him further.

 

I see him go to nod, before shaking his head, gripping onto my waist and locking his legs around me.

 

“I do...but please don’t. I want to give you all of me,” he pleads as his eyebrows pull together in pain.

 

I want to stop and just hold him, apologise for hurting him like I am, and I find myself just hovering over his wet body.

 

“Please, Emmett, make love to me,” he begs.

 

I give into him and I push the rest of my muscle inside his tight ass. I start to make small, gentle movements while the water continues to fall over him, filling up around us.

 

His eyes slowly open as he bites onto his lip, and our eyes lock as I push up into him. I kiss him while running my fingers through his wet hair with one hand, while supporting us both on the side of the bath with the other.

 

He grips my short hair as a grin makes its way onto his face, and I know he is relaxing, enjoying all I am giving him. His eyes roll back into his head slightly, and I know my baby is close, close to saying goodbye to being just a father and becoming my lover.

 

I harden my pace while taking my hand from his hair to hold onto his cock. The new pace causes waves in the water as I feel my pending orgasm coming to meet with his. I want us both to climax as one, and I can see and feel it’s about to happen. I fuck him harder, and wank him so hard I make slapping noises in the water as I land against its surface.

 

As if on queue, we both scream out, and we instantly cover each others mouths so she won't hear us, call for us, and ruin the moment we have just made.

 

“Fuck...Emm....I...” he gasps.

 

“I love you too, baby,” I finish, as I fall on top of him, allowing the water to wash over us until the bath is finally full and I turn the tap off breathlessly.

 

I just lay there holding him, listening to his breaths as he wraps his arms around me.

 

I lay against his chest as he brushes my cheek, and we remain here until the water cools before we finally make our way back to bed. We lay there in our nakedness, never parting our hug until the sun rises in the sky.

**Jasper**

 

The worst thing to wake me is the noise of my doorbell, followed by impatient knocking. I open my eyes and Emmett is spooning against me. The last thing I want to do is move.

 

“Kill them!” He grunts sleepily.

 

“I should go answer it before it wakes Alice-Rose,” I say.

 

“Nooooooo. Stay here and ignore them,” he breathes into my ear as he grabs my cock, trying to win me over. I can feel myself harden at his touch, but I know I have to move. He kisses my neck, clearly playing unfair!

 

“I have to get up,” I giggle.

 

“Your cock agrees you should stay.” He licks my neck.

 

“JASPER, OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!” An unfamiliar voice bellows, causing me to startle and turn to Emmett,

 

“Who is that?” He asks, shocked.

 

I shrug.

 

“I WANT MY FUCKING DAUGHTER!” The voice fills me with dread.

 

I forgot!

 

How can I forget?

 

I gulp.

 

Jessica is at my door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was the lemon worth the wait? Let me know your thoughts xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late updates I know, but I was so busy. My apologies.  
> So the bitch is back, as you read, and I know you all hate her already. Let’s see what Jessica has to say, and how will my boys deal with it?  
> Thanks to my pre readers Twilight Mum69 and Jasper1863Hale, and my beta Mrs. Agget.  
> I own nothing but plot.

**Emmett**

 

He asked me to wait in our bedroom, wanting to speak to Bitchzilla alone first. Does he really just expect me to stay here while he faces her alone? I pace the length of the bedroom, back and forth, mentally trampling a hole into the old carpet.

 

No!

 

He needs me, I know he does! He can’t face her without me - I won’t let him!

 

I pull on some sweatpants and a vest to cover my naked body, and I leave the room with the intent to support my man. I momentarily pause at Sprite’s room, listening for signs of life, glad she is still asleep. Clearly, she’s still beat from yesterday’s outing.

 

I take a large inhale of breath before I begin my departure down stairs to the sound of their voices. Jasper is still in the hall, trying to still her rampage of words, when her eyes fall upon me. Bitchzilla stands there, just scowling like I took her favorite toy.

 

My arrival in the hall silences the conversation that I clearly interrupted, and feeling nervous for a second for not doing as he asked, relief suddenly washes over me as my eyes fall onto Jasper’s gentle smile. He clearly isn’t pissed off that I ignored his request.

 

Bitchzilla greets me with one of her perfect, dark _I hate you_ looks, before flicking her shoulder length hair, pretending not to notice me.

 

Bitch!

 

It’s times like these that I wish I wasn’t raised right and that my mother hadn’t taught me right from wrong! I want to go over to her smirking bitch face and slam it repeatedly into the wall, decorating the hall with her death . Maybe I will even be able to force that perfect nose job back to how it used to look, back when she resembled the witch from _The Wizard Of Oz_.

 

I won’t lower myself to her standards, though. As I said, I was raised right, unlike Miss Thing, who seems to think it’s perfectly acceptable to abandon her child.

 

I stand on the bottom step, watching her speak to Jasper - my Jasp - like crap! I fold my arms across my chest, staring angrily at the proof that some people should not be allowed to walk this earth.

 

“So, where is my fucking daughter!” It was a demand, not a question, that left her stupid monotone voice. She addresses him like he is the crap she just stood in, like everything she did was his fault!

 

I watch as Jasper just smiles, not letting her get to him. It makes me smile at his new found strength he has near her.

 

“ _Our_ daughter is still sleeping! I would appreciate it if you keep your voice down,” he says, as polite as he can, trying to be the bigger person. I just want to set fire to the bitch.

 

_You tell her, baby. Let her know Alice-Rose isn’t just hers!_

 

“Whatever! She is coming with me.”

 

My blood boils at her words. “Like fucking hell she is!”

 

Jasper stares at me following my outburst. I know I should keep out of this, but no way is Sprite going with her!

 

Bitchzilla turns to look at me, finally acknowledging my presence.

 

“And who the fuck asked you? What say do you have here? Fucking gay boy.” Her venomous words snap out of her lips.

 

I don’t rise to it; don’t give her the satisfaction. I simply walk over to Jasper, place my arm around his shoulder lovingly, and smile at him as I allow him to speak my thoughts.

 

“Emmett is my partner,” he says, keeping eye contact with me, smiling all the time.

 

I am his. _Only_ his.

 

His words leave me delirious with not just pleasure, but pride. Pride of how he is choosing me so willingly. Is it a tad too gay that I have Jill Scott’s ‘He Loves Me’ playing over in my head?

 

“So, my mother was right! You’re bringing _my_ daughter up in this house of sin! Not very Christian, is it?” She declares.

 

I can’t help it. I buckle over laughing, holding onto Jasper for support.

 

“What the fuck are you laughing at?” She spits.

 

I regain my composure, still with a slight chuckle in my voice.

 

“Oh nothing, Bi…Jessica, only that you spout religion to us, yet you walk out on your child. You call us wrong, and for what? Loving each other? Loving a child you walked out on? So we live in sin. If loving each other is such a sin, then I plan to sin every hour of every day. You always did crack me up,” I bellow. Who knew I had such deep emotions in me?

 

I can feel Jasper, still in my embrace, trying not to laugh next to me; trying to remain the responsible father.

 

“ _This_ , is none of _your_ business!” I ignore her, turning to Jasper, just smiling at him as I glide my hand down his cheek.

 

Without moving his eyes from mine, he starts speaking for me, showing more signs that he is no longer the weak guy he once was around her.

 

“Actually, it is his business! In the short amount of time he has been here, he has been more of a mother to Alice-Rose than you could ever dream to be,” Jasper tells her, looking into my eyes.

 

Wait!

 

What the!

 

Mother!

 

He elbows me in the ribs while laughing, forcing me to follow his gaze to Bitchzilla. I quaff the laugh that’s building in my throat at the sight of her. She has actually gone purple, a nice look of blueberry on her face. All she needs is a fat suit and she has the makings to play the body double of the little girl in _Charlie And The Chocolate Factory_.

 

A partial laugh escapes me, but I manage to regain control.

 

“How about we discuss this over coffee, Jessica?” Jasp asks.

 

I make my leave to the kitchen. My man clearly doesn’t need me beside him. He can handle the bitch from here while I pour the coffee.

 

I wonder if she likes arsenic with her coffee.

 

**Jasper**

 

When realization settled in, as to who was at my door, I felt bile filling my throat. All the way from leaving Emmett alone in bed, still naked and hungry for more of me, to making it to the door and seeing her again, I felt sick.

 

There was no way I was allowing her to take my daughter, but as my eyes fell upon hers, I felt my old, weak self taking over. That same weak person I was whenever I was with her Jasper Whitlock, the faithful pup.

 

I was always this way around Jessica. Always a little too afraid to answer back, but when Emmett ignored my request to stay in bed, and stood before me, I suddenly felt strong. Having his arm around me and his warm body close to mine managed to strengthen me and cement within me the ability to stay strong against the woman who was once my kryptonite.

 

I can do this.

 

She will _not_ take my daughter!

 

No!

 

Emmett leaves to make us drinks while I guide Jessica into the living room to let her see the life I have made for the daughter she walked out on. I may not have new furniture, but I have what my daughter needs, and I paid for it all myself. Yes, Jessica, see the comfortable, loving life _my_ daughter has.

 

I smile as I watch her eyes fall upon our family photographs, the loving memories that show Baby Girl growing. I hope she can see all she missed out on and all she will never get back, regardless of how much she tries. I hope the memories I recorded on camera are pulling at her guilt for leaving - for abandoning a baby.

 

“I want my daughter back!” Her words make their ugly way across the room, from the sofa, towards me.

 

I sit in my armchair across from her, taking a breath I will use to utter my next words calmly and confidently.

 

“You can’t just walk back into her life after all this time. You can’t just demand her back, like a toy someone stole. Alice-Rose doesn’t even know you.” My voice sounds like that of my father’s - not the voice of the boy I still feel I am.

 

Maybe I am becoming my father. That isn’t a bad person to be like. He did nothing but raise me like I intend to raise Alice-Rose; respectful.

 

She crosses her legs, sitting back into the sofa as she tries to give off an air of importance, like she did nothing selfish, nothing so wrong.

 

“I won’t let you raise my daughter in this house of debauchery!” I find myself grinning at her words.

 

Even before I knew I was gay, small mindedness always did have a way to make me smile at how judgemental people can be.

 

“You lost all say in your daughter’s life the day you walked out, leaving her alone. She could have gotten hurt, Jessica!” I inform her, feeling anger from the memory of walking into my home to find my screaming child.

 

Emmett comes in with the coffees, handing me mine before giving Jessica hers. I can see in his eyes how much he would rather she wear it than drink it, but he manages to hold back the urge to have her screaming. He walks back towards me and kisses me on the cheek before looking me in the eye.

 

“I am just in the kitchen if you need me, baby.” His smile radiates within me.

 

“Ok, honey,” I say lovingly, watching Jessica’s look of disgust from across the room.

 

As he makes his exit, I spot Jessica giving him the once over with her eyes, a small glimmer of desire evident within them. So, the homophobe is mentally fucking the gay - now there is a fucked up story if ever I heard one.

 

I struggle but manage to stop my grin from spreading.

 

“I want to see my daughter, _now!_ ” I sigh at her childish demands.

 

“That won’t happen, Jessica.” I surprise myself with how calm I am managing to remain, given the circumstances.

 

“Why the fuck not?” She slams her coffee cup onto the small table.

 

I release a deep exhale, ignoring the new scratch on the already battered table.

 

“Jessica, Alice-Rose is asleep. I am not going to upset her by waking her to introduce her to a _stranger_!” I put emphasis on the last word, reminding her again of how she is nothing in the eyes of the small, sleeping girl.

 

With fury appearing in her eyes, she spouts more of her words. “You can’t stop me seeing her! I am her mother!”

 

I lean forward in my seat, not breaking eye contact.

 

“Jessica, you can’t just walk back into her life after all this time and issue demands.” I carry on talking, ignoring her attempts to break my flow. “Now, if you want to get difficult, then I could contact Chief Swan and have you removed from my house, but I won’t. You can see Alice-Rose, but under _my_ terms, not yours. I want to tell her you’re here, and let the information settle in, before you waltz back into her life.” I take a long sip of my coffee.

 

She sighs angrily, but doesn’t pursue the matter. She knows if I had to, I would call Charlie Swan - the man who would love nothing more than to lock her behind bars for all the shit she gave him growing up.

 

“Fine! When?” Two short words, filled with demands from the woman - child.

 

“Tomorrow, after she gets out of kindergarten,” I tell her, standing so she knows it’s time for her to go. The welcome mat is no longer at my door. “Goodbye, Jessica.”

 

I can see tell-tale signs she wants to snap and verbally attack me, but she doesn’t. I sigh in relief as I finally get to close the door behind her.

 

I turn towards his approaching steps, just in time for Emmett to pull me into his arms, treating me to a long, passionate kiss against the door that just shut hate out. When he finally releases me, he gently strokes my face, pushing hair behind my ears before he speaks.

 

“You okay, Jasp?” His large, dimple-filled grin makes my mouth water.

 

I don’t answer his question. Instead, I push this whole Jessica mess to the back of my mind. I won’t need to think about her again until Baby Girl wakes.

 

I grab onto his vest top with both hands, looking up at him, biting my lip before I find my voice.

 

“Alice-Rose won’t be up for a while.” I lick my lips and smile as he catches on.

 

 

**Emmett**

 

I lead my man upstairs, kissing him all the time, with our hands down the front of each others pants; we feel each other harden at the touch. I can feel his pulse racing through his cock as I pull him into the bathroom. Closing the door behind us, I lock the door before turning on the shower.

 

As I turn back to Jasper, I smile at how fast he has removed his clothes, standing there in all his glory with only a smile on his face. His large erection brings me instantly to my knees before him.

 

I look up into his eyes as I take his firm muscle in my hand, pushing his skin back to reveal his perfect, bright pink head. I lick my lips, squeezing the tip slightly to open his urethra, before allowing my tongue to taste the pre cum that already is beginning to leak from him. He runs his hands to the back of my head, pulling me over his cock.

 

My boy needs me, does he?

 

I open my mouth wide, guiding his cock down my throat, as I feel my muscles expand around his girth the more I take in. I move one hand up his naked chest, grabbing my own cock with the other, as I pull back slightly before swallowing him again. His groans dance through the room, filling me with ecstasy and the encouragement to carry on - as if I needed it. I am ready for more, to feel his cock within me and to have him pound me against the tiled wall of the shower.

 

I want all of him deep within me. I want to hear his melodic moans of pleasure and words of love that will fill our sex.

 

A tiny knock at the bathroom door interrupts me, and I release his cock from my mouth, pulling up my pants as Jasp searches for his clothes.

 

“Daddy, I need to wee real bad.” Sprite is awake!

 

Our embarrassed laughter escapes from us as we busy ourselves getting ready to open the door to her, making sure we are perfectly respectable for the little lady demanding to be allowed in. I move to open the door once I know we are dressed, but Jasper pulls me back into him, kissing me.

 

“Sorry, baby. Maybe after bedtime?” I can feel his nervousness draping over me, and I smile.

 

I pull him into me, placing my hands on his ass cheeks, smiling.

 

“Until bedtime, my love,” I grin, releasing him so he can go greet Sprite.

 

She enters the room, looking at us smiling, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

 

“Daddy, is it Unci Emmi’s bath time?” She asks, making us buckle over laughing as I leave the room so he can explain and she can relieve herself.

 

So this is what it is like to be a parent, stealing couple time when you can?

 

I smile to myself, thinking about my family, with warmth bubbling through me.

 

My family.

 

My life is so perfect, better than anything I could ever dream of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did you think? Didn’t Jasper do well? hehe x


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Bitchzilla is trying to spoil things for my boys, sadly. Glad you all love this story as much as I love writing it.  
> Much love to my pre readers: Twilightmum69 and Jasper1863Hale, and my beta Mrs. Aggett.  
> As always, I do not own anything here, only the plot.

**Emmett**

“You ready, Sprite?” I say into her ear, pulling the sleeping bag we are sat on up and over our legs.

 

“Yup,” she nods, still not quite sure what I have planned for her as we sit at the top of the stairs while Jasper busies himself in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

 

He wants to have a talk to her before I take her to kindergarten, and I want to make her laugh as loud as she can before he ruins her morning with talk of her mother. I want her heart to be filled with so much joy that not even the mention of that woman can phase her today.

 

I used to love this when I was a kid. It was the one thing my dad could always do to cheer me up. I guess this is the fun you create with your kids when you can’t afford the time or money to take them to theme parks. Who needs scary rides when we have this and an overactive imagination?

 

Making sure I am seated correctly on the sleeping bag and that Alice-Rose is sat comfortably on my knee, between the security of my arms that are holding onto the sleeping bag, I look down at the amount of stairs we are about to slide down. I already made sure there was nothing in the way that could harm us, and set up loads of cushions near the bottom step, in case of any minor accidents; not that I would ever let harm come to this little girl.

 

I give her a reassuring hug before kissing her on the cheek and laughing as she wipes it away in utter disgust.

 

Leaning my body forward slightly, I feel the movement below me, the preparation for our quick descent down the stairs.

 

1,

 

2,

 

3.

 

I push further forward and allow gravity to have its way, speeding us down the stairs faster and faster. I feel Sprite take a large inhale of breath before screaming, but thankfully it is screams of joy and excitement that escape her.

 

I tighten my grip on her as I feel each bump against my ass as we come close to the end, preparing myself for the final bump and hoping against all hope that I won’t lose my grip on her. 

 

I don’t.

 

I was the star football player for a reason!

 

As soon as we stop moving, Sprite is screaming at the top of her lungs. “AGAIN, AGAIN!”

 

And, of course, I give her what she wants. I mean, she isn’t the only one who loves this and this way I don’t look like a big kid doing this alone.

 

As if that would even stop me!

 

After three rounds, one after the other, Jasper comes into the hallway smiling. As he speaks, he tries and fails to sound cross.

 

“Now, you two, it’s seven in the morning. You will raise the dead with all this noise!” He puts his hands on his hips, hoping it at least shows his anger... an epic fail on his part.

 

“Daddy play, Daddy play!” Sprite choruses to her father, smiling that smile that will get her out of so much trouble in a few years.

 

Why do I get the feeling I will be bumping so many guys heads together when she is of dating age?

 

“Yes, daddy play.” I wink at him, trying to calm his nerves from the pending conversation he needs to have.

 

He glares at me, but not in anger, more in mockery. “Okay, but I get to sit on Unci Emmett’s knee. You sit here and watch, baby,” he says, hugging his small daughter and sitting her on a chair well away from where we will land.

 

So, he wants to play like this, does he?

 

Like the nine year olds we once were, we race each other up the stairs, trying to force the other one out the way, all the time listening to our small audience laughing at us. When we reach the top, I reposition myself on the sleeping bag and make room on my lap for Jasper, smiling as he takes his seat and leans back to kiss me on the cheek, while I pull the end of the fabric up and over us.

 

Minus the kiss, this is just like when we were nine: Jasper nervously sat on my lap as I introduced him to this game. He isn’t nervous now, only ever ready for me to go...so I go.

 

With the added weight of a man and not a child, we speed down the stairs faster to the screams of delight from Alice-Rose, and just like with her, I feel every bump. Every excruciating, painful bump as the weight of Jasper is forced onto me, before the slam of the hall floor.

 

Shit!

 

I feel like my cock has been pounded so far back, he will be calling me donkey dick for days, and not in a good way!

 

To make it even worse, Sprite jumps on us, laughing with her father.

 

What the fuck do they find so funny!

 

Jasper gets to his feet, offering me his hand, which I take for the support I know I need to bring me back to standing.

 

“You okay, Emmett?” He asks, worry set in his eyes.

 

I force a smile, trying to hide the need to cry. “Fine...just gimme a sec, okay?”

 

He pats me lovingly on my back, making sure his touch is gentle. I just wish Alice-Rose thought to do the same! Like a playful child that she is, she pulls herself innocently in for a hug, her head banging into a place that so does not need to be touched right now!

 

My eyes widen in shock as pain runs through me, watching Jasper stifle a laugh as he takes his daughter into the kitchen.

 

“Come on, baby girl, let’s leave Grandpa...sorry, Unci Emmi, to get his strength back.” Sprite looks back, confusion in her eyes as I hold onto my pouch, knowing how much pain I plan to inflict on her father.

 

Oh yes, revenge is sweet, even if it is only in fun!

 

After several much needed minutes to get my breath back, I wince with each step as I make my way into the kitchen and collapse into my seat, playing a small role I like to call...the victim!

 

“Hurts... so bad,” I say, holding onto my heart, even though it’s my cock that is hurting.

 

Somehow, I think holding my cock and announcing to a small child that it hurts, is just one step away from jail time!

 

“Awww, is Emmett in pain?” Jasper mocks, walking over to me and kissing the place my heart should be. “Is that better?” He winks, and I fight back the urge to laugh.

 

Oh, he is so going to pay later!

 

“Me kiss it better too, Unci Emmi?” Sprite asks, making her father choke on the mouthful of cereal he just consumed.

 

Ha!

 

“I am okay now, baby, but thank you for the offer.” I lean in to kiss her cheek, but she turns and shoves pancakes into my mouth. “Yum...” I say, trying to ignore her father laughing.

 

Alice-Rose is so a feeder!

 

**Jasper**

 

Okay, yes. I agree, the small play time that Emmett had with Baby Girl was just what she needed, because this isn’t a conversation I want to have, and it isn’t something I can ask Emmett to do. Not that I think he would offer now after I almost crushed his balls, before Alice-Rose head butted them.

 

All in all very funny, but I kind of get the feeling that it will be me who is paying for that and not my daughter!

 

Emmett sits across from me, taking my hand in his over the table, washing his support through me as I begin to tell Alice-Rose over breakfast about what is about to happen; about the big, ugly change that is planning on making an appearance.

 

I wish I had more time, so that I can prepare better and pick a day when she won’t be going to kindergarten, but the choice isn’t mine now. I made a promise, and as much as I don’t want to, I always keep my promises. I can’t do what I want to do. I can’t choose my daughter’s life for her and I sure as hell can’t make the decision for her not to see her mother. Emmett may disagree. Fuck, so will most of Forks, but I always said I would never live my daughter’s life for her. I am not that kind of parent.

 

I look over at the life I made, the result of my own creation, as she eats her scrambled eggs and pancakes happily, telling us how she plans to paint a new picture for the fridge, the place of her own little art exhibition. It’s her way of bringing color into our home.

 

“Alice-Rose, Baby Girl, I need to have a word with you,” I say, as Emmett squeezes his hold on my hand, making me smile a little and find a stronger voice from deep within.

 

I watch as she stuffs her mouth with more food before replying; that’s my girl, getting her priorities right.

 

“Yash, Dabby,” she tries to say, and I catch Emmett giggling across from me.

 

Kicking him under the table, I stifle my own need to break out into laughter and pull free some of her hair that has made it into her mouth.

 

I don’t want to do this. I want to laugh and fall about as my little girl talks through her little piggy smile. I don’t want her to hear anything that may make her smile a frown. I don’t want her to have to make choices.

 

I just want her to be happy. That’s all I ever want.

 

I clear my throat, reinforcing myself with seriousness.

 

“Baby, remember how I told you about your Mommy?” I ask, watching her nod as she eats more food. “Well, she wants to meet you…after you get home...tonight.”

 

Her jaw drops open, her fork stopping in mid air before her lips. She looks from me, to Emmett, back to me, and then to Emmett again.

 

“Emmi not my Mommy now?” She asks.

 

I feel him falling apart across from me, letting go of my hand as his head flies back and his belly laugh escapes his lips, filling the kitchen with his intoxicating noise.

 

I can’t help it. I find myself chorusing him, catching hold of my own stomach as I laugh, watching Alice-Rose look at us confused, as if we have gone crazy right before her eyes.

 

“No...baby…” I clear my throat, trying to make myself become the father again and take on the responsible tone. “Emmett isn’t your mommy, remember? Your mommy went away,” I remind her.

 

She shakes her head, her hair whipping around her as she makes us aware we are wrong.

 

“Don’t want a new mommy. Want Emmi,” she tells us, nodding all the time.

 

_If only it was that easy, baby._

 

Emmett comes around to stand beside me, his hands resting on my shoulders, clearly happy with the little girls request, even if it does take away a small part of his manhood. I am happy, too. I am so pleased that she is so accepting, still consumed in her innocence that everything is okay, and that there is nothing wrong with two men being her parents. A lump catches in my throat, which is pride for the little girl I have raised: one that is so accepting of the two men before her, her daddy and his best friend, his lover; the one she wants to be her Mommy.

 

Emmett McCarty…Mommy?

 

I am so never letting him live this down. I make a mental note to remind him of this moment later, maybe even daily.

 

“I am sure Emmett would love to be your new Mommy, baby,” I say, before he can interrupt me - before he can go all macho.

 

He doesn’t, though. He channels the perfect gentleman that took me on a journey of my body, the man that opened me up to something more than love.

 

“In a heartbeat, Sprite.” A lump again fills my throat, my eyes wanting to release their happy tears, but I fight them. I don’t want her to mistake them for sadness.

 

Even with all this mess, here he is, standing beside me. I pull him to my side and wrap my arm around him, pulling him closer to me.

 

“That is all well and good, honey, but your mommy still wants to meet you. Is that okay?” If she says no, I will respect her. I won’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to.

 

I watch as she thinks, finally eating her floating, food filled fork, her mental cogs working as she takes everything in.

 

“Daddy want me to meet her?” She asks.

 

_No, baby, no I don’t! I want her out of our lives, but sadly, that isn’t my choice to make._

I want to tell her this, give her this information, but I don’t. I say what she needs to hear. She needs to meet her mother. She is after all just that, her mother, regardless of the other names I have called her.

 

“Please, baby,” I say, forcing a smile on my face and feeling Emmett tense within my embrace.

 

She thinks for a moment, before nodding her head. “Okay, Daddy”

 

So she agrees. Even if she is only doing it for me, she is still agreeing.

 

I just hope that the fantasy she has always had of meeting her mother lives up to the actual meeting.

 

I just hope Jessica doesn’t break my baby’s heart.

 

I get up and move towards the sink, pretending to clear my plate of the uneaten food, but really I just need a moment to allow the tears to finally fall, to allow the idea that my whole world could crumble around me to break free.

 

Suddenly, Alice-Rose speaks.

 

“I will meet mummy, daddy, but only if you and Unci Emmi are with me,” she says, eating more of her food.

 

I look over at Emmett, looking at the man who has so unsuccessfully tried to stop the tears from falling.

 

Both our hearts are breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who needed a tissue then?
> 
> Leave me some love xxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the reviews. I really do love them.
> 
> Thanks to my pre readers: Twilight Mum69 and Jasper1863Hale and my beta, Mrs. Agget.
> 
> As always, I do not own, only play.

**Emmett**

For Sprite, we push everything aside for the moment - every fear Jasper and I hold within us about Jessica coming to call. I have even managed to forget about my crushed groin, regardless of how I still feel; the tender places he left on me. Nothing is important now as we walk this little girl towards Kindergarten. She’s our perfect little angel.

 

We each have hold of one of her hands as we walk towards the school gates. I know I am selfish, but it’s his hand I want to hold. However, he isn’t the one skipping along happily like his daughter. I know his heart is heavy; I can sense how much dread is filling him right now. I only want to be there for him, hold him, and show him how it will all be okay.

 

How I will make it all okay.

 

“I wanna run,” Sprite says, trying to pull herself free from our grasp.

 

I smile as I let her hand go, then stand and watch as Jasper reluctantly does the same. His lower lip is trembling as she makes her escape towards the school. I reach out, making him jump a little and take his hand in mine while offering him my best smile.

 

“It will be okay, Jasper. Everything will be fine.” I squeeze his hand gently as I lead him to follow his little girl.

 

After a moment's pause and several steps forward, he finally breaks the silence, not that there really is any silence with the amount of screaming children running towards the gates. “I know. I just worry.”

 

“Of course you do,” I tell him. “You would fail as a parent if you didn’t. We don’t have to take her in. She can have a day off. I asked her teacher when I called ahead and took a day off myself.”

 

He stops his pace for a moment before glancing at me, a confused look in his eyes. “You took the day off?” he asks, a small trace of a smile trying to break free from his lips.

 

Does he really think I will allow him to wallow at home while I play in a sandpit with kids?

 

I nod once and smile at him again. Stroking his hand gently, I ignore the tutting disapproval of a passing mother while she covers her child’s eyes. I won’t let her small mindedness phase me.

 

“Thank you, Emmett,” he says, confidence building back within him. I can only assume he didn’t hear the passing disgust. “What’s so funny?”

 

I didn’t realise I was laughing, but something over his shoulder has caught my attention, and it’s  incredibly amusing to me. I know it will make him cringe, as much as it will me later. Alice-Rose is surrounded by a group of five boys, all offering her a cookie, resulting in her smiling proudly and kissing each on the cheek.

 

“Good God! My daughter is a slut!” Jasper says, laughing himself, as he takes in the innocence of his daughter and the power she seems to have, getting boys to bring her food.

 

“So I guess we know how she is collecting those few extra pounds of hers!” I joke, pulling him into my embrace as we smile at his - no - _our_ little girl making her way to class. She turns to wave back at us happily, showing us the cookies she has earned.

 

As we depart towards home, I can sense a small change within him, a small amount of happy washing over him again, before he laughs at something within his head. “What’s so funny?” I ask.

 

I watch as his cheeks blush slightly. “I know it’s wrong, and I will tell her so later, but...I kind of feel proud.”

 

I stop and look at him, my brows raised in confusion. “Proud that you called your daughter a slut?”

 

I hear more judgemental tutting from passing mothers, but I ignore them and look only at Jasper. “No, no! I am just proud that my daughter knows what she wants and how to get it. She definitely doesn’t get that from me!”

 

I move closer to him, my eyes locked onto his brown orbs. “Doesn’t she?” I say, stroking his cheek. “You do, after all...have me.”

 

Ignoring the tutting again, I grace our lips by allowing them to touch gently and smile when he doesn’t stop me from showing public affection.

 

“Come on. We only have four hours until the little madam is home and begging for more cookies,” Jasper says, taking my hand in his.

 

“What do you want to do? Go for a walk in the park?” I ask.

 

He shakes his head and grins slightly at me. “No.”

 

Although I know where his mind is going, I can see the want in his eyes and I tease him further. “Go to the library, then? I hear they have some things called books in there!”

 

Tugging at my hand, he pulls me faster towards home. A grin fills my face, causing my deep dimples to be on show.

 

**Jasper**

 

There is nothing I can do about my daughter meeting her mother. I have no control over that situation, but I do have control over this, the naked beauty laying on his chest in the middle of our living room.

 

When he asked me how I wished to spend our four hours of freedom, I knew what I wanted and that was to feel his naked skin against mine. It wasn’t about sex nor fucking, like you might assume. It was just the closeness I wanted - the feel of something that is all mine against me.

 

I made a small bed of pillows on the floor before helping him out of his clothing, silencing all attempts for conversation as I lowered him to the carpet. I don’t want to hear any sounds leaving his lips, other than the moans of his delectation.

 

I have always been good with my hands. I’ve always had abilities to build anything I put my mind to, all the while keeping my touch soft for when I held my daughter in my arms. Now here I am, using my hands as gently as I can for someone I love beyond words. My best friend, the man who so willingly took on the role of my lover, is laying at my will as I move my hands over his muscular back. I’ve had no massage training, only ever really massaging creams into my daughter’s skin each day. Yet here I am, taking my small amount of self taught skill as I pretend to be someone I am not.

 

Taking the bottle of baby oil I brought from the bathroom, I dribble a generous amount just below his collarbone and marvel as I watch it making its journey down his back. The liquid meets the top of his perfect ass cheek and I use my hands to stop it in its track, dancing them up his back while working the liquid over his smooth skin. I’m delighting in his enjoyment. Adding pressure to my touch, I watch as my fingers press into his skin, creating small ridges of flesh between them and leaving small tracks behind my advance up his body. As I reach his shoulders, I flatten my palms and make small, circular movements back down towards his waist.

 

I don’t have to hear him speak to know that he is enjoying himself. I can hear it in his breath, small whimpers leaving his lips as he rests his face to one side upon his hands. Even his closed eyes give away his enjoyment, his lashes fluttering as my hands journey up his body again, easing his aching muscles.

 

I don’t know if I am doing this right, but I know I’m not hurting him. These are not the sounds a man would make if he was in pain, especially Emmett, who was still moaning about his groin an hour ago. I know that if I somehow manage to hurt him, I will be hearing about it all day long.

 

With the aid of the oil, my hands glide willingly over his body, only stopping when I wish it and that is a wish I never want to utter. This is how I want to be, in this perfect silence, with only his alluring breath as the soundtrack of my day.

 

I pause slightly as I feel the rush of blood flow from my brain to my abandoned cock, forming my erection below my jeans. Should I find this act a sexual one? How can something I am doing so willingly to please the man who loves me become something more, something I never intended?

 

I close my eyes as I feel his skin under my fingers, my hands recording how he feels, each blemish that may be raised on his skin adding to my exploration. My eyes don’t need to look upon him to know just how flawless he is, just how perfect he is, and he chose me, leading me out of my darkness and into the glow of his love.

 

I fight with the arousal that is seeking to take over my body, the devil inside, that wants to force my now aching erection between his ass cheeks so we can become even closer. My body wants to make love to him like he did me, to see how it feels to have my cock inside him and to actually remember the experience - to be of sound mind as I lose myself within him, not like I was that one night with Jessica.

 

“Jasper?” His voice shatters my thoughts. I open my eyes to see Emmett looking back at me. I wasn’t even aware I had stopped moving my hands over his body as I became a victim to lost thoughts.

 

“S...sorry...” I say, moving my hands again over the delicate bear below me.

 

He doesn’t return to his position on the floor. He simply keeps his eyes on me, causing me to stop my intricate work. He smiles at me and my hand wanders to my groin, palming my erection that is blanketed within clothing. Right now, every cell within me hates the invention of the garment, the fabric we all hide behind. While keeping my eyes locked with his, I remove my top before releasing myself from the jail cell that is my jeans.

 

Feeling movement from the body below me, I sense Emmett trying to roll onto his back but I force my hand to his shoulder, almost sliding onto him due to the smooth liquid on his body. I lower my chest onto his back and pull my aching length up to the cheeks of his ass, feeling the blessed friction that forces my foreskin back and draws a groan from within me.

 

Emmett tenses from below, his sweet cheeks clenching together at my arrival upon them, and I stop moving with my body hovering slightly over his. I want him and need to feel myself within him, yet he closes the door I have opened for him to enter.

 

“I don’t take, Jasper. I’m a giver,” he says, his hand reaching round to my hip.

 

Resting my head on his shoulder, I feel the heat drawing to my cheeks, a mix of shame and rejection. “Sorry...I just wanted to know...how it feels...”

 

I rest against him, my body rising and falling with the movement from his own breathing. Yes, I want to feel myself within him, to feel what it’s like to give someone the pleasure he gives me, but I guess you can’t change what a person likes and dislikes.

 

“Okay, but you better be gentle!” He says, knocking all the air from my lungs.

 

As he goes to remove himself from below my body, I cling on with everything I have, regardless of how I slide over that damn oil. “No! It’s okay. If you don’t like it...”

 

I feel him pull his arm around to take my hand within his, gripping it tightly as he speaks, his eyes gazing ahead, never moving to look back at me.

 

“I want to, for you!” He tells me, yet I can feel his words are forced somehow. “I never really chose to become a giver, it just kinda happened, but I want to feel you inside me and giving me all you have.” He pauses for a second and I fear to break the silence, before he speaks again. “I want to feel as close to you as I can, and I know that this will be the way. I love you.”

 

Gently forcing me off him, he leaves the room, telling me he will be back with supplies. I lay there in all my glory, terrified and excited, as I prepare to have Emmett give himself to me.

 

**Emmett**

 

I can probably count all the times I have allowed a guy to penetrate me on one hand. Even by multiplying the number, I would never need to use my other hand. Only one guy has ever tried to fuck me and I soon flipped him over and had him, took charge in my sexual encounter, as I buried my erection in as deep as it would go within him.

 

I am just not that guy. I don’t get turned on by the thought of getting fucked! Yes, I will swallow any cock - I love the sensation of the muscle entering my throat, but my ass is just a no-go area! I guess on some level, I know now why I always go for my feminine guys, the ones who relish in a cock breaking their ass cheeks. I should have known Jasper isn’t like that and that he may want to give his all to me.

 

I love him enough to do this, I know I do!

 

Laying on my back in the living room, with my ankles resting on his shoulders, I tremble slightly when I feel him at my hole. Although he has spent almost ten minutes working me with his fingers, stretching me to a workable size, I am still a little terrified.

 

I know he won’t hurt me, and even part of me was pushing against his fingers as he found my prostate and caused my breath to rasp. Yet I am still apprehensive and still a little unsure about the man I trust more than anyone.

 

I am so fucking selfish!

 

He wants me on this level and I want to be able to allow him to break me, yet each time he goes to make his assault, I find my cheeks clenching.

 

After another failed attempt, he sighs deeply while smiling at me. It’s one he assumes is hiding his disappointment, but it isn’t. “It’s okay, Emmett. You don’t have to do this.”

 

Those eyes of his, the ones that sparkle like the most perfect chocolate balls, now look sad. I don’t want to see eyes like this - all I want is for them to be as bright as the stars. I come up to sitting and force him to sit on his heels as my lips attack his. I need to show him I want this. I need to show him he can give me all I gave him.

 

Pulling his hands around my waist, I wrap my legs around his body and I rest my reluctant hole over his hungry erection. The act causes him to stop kissing me and pull away to look into my eyes, offering me that fake smile yet again.

 

“It _is_ okay,” he says, and I use my lips to silence him as I lower myself down.

 

Pleased I have our lips locked, I use them to stifle the scream that escapes me from the pain from lowering myself, even a small amount, over his lubricated and protected erection. I pause for a moment as I cling onto his body and take a much needed breath through our kiss, repeating my attack on his lips before he can see the pain in my eyes. This fucking kills. How people get used to this and get off on it is beyond me, but Jasper took me inside him and I will not allow a little pain stop his entrance within me.

 

As I lower myself further down, a gasp breaks from my lips, but this one isn’t from pain.  It’s from pleasure! As more of Jasper breaks within me, I am somehow succoming to the burn, relishing in this pain that is stretching my seal beyond any size it has gone before. I cease moving as I remove my lips from his and gaze into his eyes again. The shimmer is now back within them as his breath becomes as deep as mine. I make small movements over him and he whimpers. It’s a noise that should be escaping me, yet is somehow breaking from his lips, almost echoing a sound that should be my making.

 

“Fuck...kinda....hurts,” he exclaims. No fucking kidding!

 

I forgot how much it can hurt to fuck someone the first time, especially an ass as tight as mine is, and it is _that_ tight. He isn’t the only one in pain, but is he enjoying it as much as I seem to be? Feeling his nails digging into my back, he drags them down my body and I groan from the pleasure as his hand finally rests on my hips, now aiding my movement upon him.

 

Jasper has found a strength I never knew he had, and he’s now moving my body to his command over his cock. I throw my head back as I become an addict for this new Jasper, the man who can not only break a seal I never allowed to be fully broken before, but also be able to move me - a guy huge in comparison next to him. I grab onto his neck as I arch my back, allowing Jasper to guide me through the burn of pleasure as he draws me to my release; my first orgasm without the use of a hand or ass around my girth.

 

What feels like hours is really only a small number of minutes when I feel the explosion escaping me, caking my chest in my own cum. It’s followed seconds later by Jasper’s body clenching in his own climax as he falls our bodies forward. We lay there not moving, both taking in our new step in our sexual journey, as we savour the heat of each other.

 

I feel different somehow - more of a man in a way - if that makes any sense, but different all the same. I have allowed Jasper to give me all he has and I took it like a faithful servant, albeit a rocky start, and that is what I am becoming: a servant to my loving master.

 

“Thank you,” Jasper says, his lips brandishing my chest with our love.

 

I kiss his hair that is now moist from perspiration, smelling his sex upon him. “Why do you thank me?”

 

Playing with my nipple, he doesn’t look up as he speaks. “For showing me how much you love me.”

 

I do love him. “Unconditionally,” I tell him, knowing it to be true and that my ass is ready to have him again - now, if he wants it.

 

He sighs as he looks at the clock on the wall. “We have to get Alice-Rose in an hour, then she will be meeting _her_ ,” he says, resentment seeping from him.

 

I pull his face to meet mine and kiss his lips gently. “Nothing can come between us now, Jasper. Nothing will ever ruin us, I promise.”

 

It’s a promise I intend to keep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a firm believer that in a relationship, you need to be able to take from your lover what you expect them to take, and I really wanted Emmett to finally have Jasper within him. Their love, after all, is Unconditional. I really hope you liked this lemon and where I intend to take this story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. Love the reviews.
> 
> Thank you to my pre readers, nmydreamz (stepping in for Twilightmum 69 while she is away), and Jasper1863Hale, and my beta Mrs. Agget.
> 
> I only play, I do not own.

**Jasper**

 

I have tried so hard to make my daughter a happy child, to make her want for nothing. She has all the food she wants, even if I do get the cheaper brands. I even pretend sometimes that I am full so she can have the meal I can't afford for us both to have. I have given her everything I thought she needed to stay strong and healthy, as well as happy. She only gets new toys at Christmas and on her birthdays, and I make sure I play with her enough so she won't beg for what I cannot afford.

 

I just never wanted her to realise how much she was missing out on.

 

I guess I really thought she wouldn’t need anything more. I assumed she had enough! Yet, here and now, I feel so shitty, watching as her mother showers her in materialistic crap! Packages that are all shiny and new are just stuff to me, but they have a smile painted on my baby's face.

 

This is how a heart breaks. 

 

"Doesn't your daddy buy you toys, Alice-Rose?" Jessica asks, a small pout to her tone, as she pulls more packages from her bag to open.

 

Doesn't she think I would want to? Doesn't she realise I would give her the world if only I could afford to do so?

 

"Nope," my daughter replies, causing me to blush profusely while she opens another gift.

 

My daughter is giving my hardships away as she changes from the shy daughter she was when her mother approached to the one who sat in silence until she saw all the gifts Jessica had brought to buy her affections.

 

I won't blame my daughter for falling for cheap tricks. What child wouldn't? I will only ever blame Jessica, the woman who left me to struggle while she got along with her life, only to return with bags of gifts and treats to win her over.

 

Alice-Rose screams in delight as she opens the doll I was saving to buy her for her birthday next month. "Daddy, Unci Emmi, look!" she beams at us.

 

I smile back, hoping my happy mask will hide my aching heart. I know the doll is expensive and I was setting a little aside from each of my pay cheques so I could see the smile that is now on her face. I wanted to be the cause of it. She has the doll and more, with another full bag of things I wish I could buy her. Yet now, I will never really be able to.

 

"Wow, that is great, isn't it? You’re one spoilt little girl today," Emmett smiles from his chair in the corner. "Guess your mommy is making up for all those birthdays and Christmases she has missed." 

 

I hold back my giggle as he winks at me, nodding towards Jessica, who is clearly trying to hide how much she is fuming. I am more than a little proud that he is able to speak the words that fail me, and that he is able to so easily remind her of her failings as a parent.

 

Alice-Rose places her new doll on her lap, turning her head towards Jessica. "Are you, Mommy?" she asks.

 

I hate the word _mommy_ leaving her lips. Jessica doesn't deserve that title. Parenting is hard, the hardest thing I have ever done in my life, and here she is, swanning in after all this time like butter wouldn’t melt.

 

Swallowing the lemon she seems to be sucking, Jessica smiles at the small child surrounded by the gifts she brought. "I just wanted to spoil my princess. I missed you!"

 

What! She missed her? She, who left my daughter laying in her own filth while she ran away? Did my child ever enter into her fucking head? I force my breath through my nose in an attempt to still the anger within me. I need to keep control in front of my child. I won’t let her see anything that will upset my angel.

 

"Why you not come visit, mummy?" Alice-Rose asks, causing a blush to invade Jessica’s cheeks.

 

I hope that is from her own shame. She deserves nothing more than for shame to consume her for what she did.

 

"Yeah, _mommy_ , Why didn't you come visit your daughter sooner?" Emmett mocks, ignoring the scolding look that Jessica is giving him when he uses his fingers to create inverted commas at the word ‘mommy’.

 

"Would you like some cookies, darling?" she asks, skating over the question asked of her.

 

Suddenly, something dawns on me. Fuck! She knows my daughter’s weakness!

 

How does she know?

 

Who told her my daughter’s Achilles heel?

 

I guess only one person would be so underhanded, so much like Jessica herself...her mother!

 

Alice-Rose is like a moth to the flame as she practically jumps at the woman who proclaims herself mother, sitting on her knee while she devours the baked goods handed to her.

 

I can’t take much more of this. I look over at Emmett and he seems just as mad as I am, watching Jessica play our daughter like a perfect game. We both expected tricks, ways to win her love, but we never thought Alice-Rose would cave so easily. And there she is, sitting on the knee of a stranger! I really need to curb her cookie addiction.

 

I groan to myself as I remember the time her school had educated all of the children on not going with strangers. They had hired a plain-clothes police officer to come into the school and try to coax one into leaving, to see if the children took on the warning the school gave. Apparently, my daughter was doing very well until the officer pulled out cookies. She skipped off, holding his hand as she left the gates, while she devoured her cookies. The news gave me nightmares for weeks.

 

So here she is, going through the gates again, with stranger number two. My baby is moving away from being daddy’s little girl as she sits on the lap of the Venus Fly Trap.

 

It’s hard not to admit that Jessica looks the part of the doting mother, all smiles and fake laughs while she sits there in her expensive clothing and high heels, her hair perfectly styled around her made-up face. She oohs and aahs over every little thing my child does, and it’s getting really old, really fast!

 

I have to wonder if she has had a successful life as her clothing suggests. While I have raised my angel, has she followed her own dreams and become whatever it is she’d wanted to be?

 

Keeping my voice as calm as I can for the daughter she is trying to coax with gifts, I ask Jessica a question I need an answer to. "So, what have you done all these years while I stayed here?"

 

Keeping her eyes on our daughter, she speaks in a voice almost like a song, making me think she is faking this all for my ears so she can hurt me further. "I live in New York with my husband and two sons. My husband is a very sought after lawyer. Do you know what a lawyer is, Alice-Rose?"

 

My daughter shakes her head while Jessica tells her everything, using that same annoying voice, while I stand there with rage building its fire deep within me. I have to leave the room before I explode, so I get up and walk out into the hall and make my way to the kitchen.

 

All this time, throughout the cycles that the seasons have made, Jessica has been living it up with a new family - forming a life far away from Forks. Now she is back to take all that I have, the only thing that means more to me than life itself.

 

I rest my hands on the work surface, my knuckles clenched white with my anger, only to relax slightly as I feel the welcome touch of love.

 

"Don't let her upset you," Emmett tells me, turning me to face him and pulling my body into his.

My anger is falling from my eyes in small, unwelcome tears. "A lawyer! She married a lawyer! She can easily take Alice-Rose from me!" I bury my face in his chest. "And since she has two other children, the courts will favour her! I just know they will!"

 

He simply holds me for a moment before speaking the words that he knows I need to hear.

 

"No, no, no, Jasper baby, I won't ever let that happen," he says, both of us keeping our voices low so that flapping ears cannot hear my pain.

 

It’s not his fault that he can’t see what I can. He clearly doesn’t know that the court always sides with the mother!

 

"He is a lawyer, Emmett! He has financial security. What do I have?" I ask, shaking my head as I think over my inevitable loss.

 

I should take my daughter and run away, make sure I lose myself in the world, so Jessica cannot find me! 

 

My thoughts are stopped dead as Emmett pulls my face to his, so that I rest within his palms, as he wipes my tears away with his thumbs. "You have me. I am never leaving you!" He keeps his eyes locked with mine so that I can see he speaks the truth. "And you love Sprite. You never once abandoned her like she did, and the courts will see that! Fuck gender. She is not fit to be a mother!"

 

He’s right, I know he is, but I just can't push away the self doubt.

 

“She can give her so much more than I ever can!” I don’t want the words to leave my lips, but I know what I am saying is true.

 

Doesn’t Alice-Rose deserve better?

 

Emmett tightens me within his embrace, his hand locked in my hair as he tries to speak to the place I need to hear him, in my heart. “You know how empty your heart would be. Without her, you would be nothing. It would be a gap that even all my love could never fill. Your loss of her will eat away at you like a virus!” He releases me, offering me a small smile, before speaking again. “I never want to see the light in your eyes go out, and she is the spark that makes them shine.”

 

He is right. I know that, and I tell him so. “If I have to, I will fight for her. To hell with the cost.”

 

Emmett smiles at me before offering me the beauty of his voice. “We will, together, as a family.”

****

**Emmett**

****

I find the strength inside to become what Jasper needs me to be for him, the cement within the cracks that are appearing in the foundations of his life - gaps I want to keep forever filled with my love. I love him more than anything, more than my own life. Even though I have known him for so long, I am seeing new and more exciting aspects of his personality as he continues to evolve. 

 

Today, I see his heart breaking as his little girl becomes mesmerised by the woman who calls herself a mother. The woman who is only here because of her homophobic thoughts of how sick we are, that our love is a virus upon humanity. He has tried to keep himself together, but with the gifts thrown at his daughter, I can see how it is killing him from his core. 

 

I know that Jasper would sell his right leg to give her all she wanted and give her everything that the other children at school have, but that is something he cannot do. Yet here is Jessica, shaming him, while she spoils the girl the way he wishes he could.

 

Jessica is one in a long line of parents, trying to win over a child’s love with material possessions.

 

I hate her! How can she really think that buying a child's affection is acceptable?

 

She, who says she has other children, is not winning the mother of the year award; no fucking chance of that! I guess I should have known she would play these games. She is still the girl who will do anything to get her way, and she has not changed...she has only grown taller.

 

After trying to reassure Jasper, I take him by the hand and lead him proudly back into the living room. He has fuck-all to feel ashamed about, and he needs to stand strong and show Bitchzilla that. 

 

Ever since the day I arrived back in Forks, I have looked around the home and at the life he has made for himself. I’ve seen the pictures he put up to hide the new cracks, the old rug carefully positioned over the stain in the carpet, and the book under the sofa to disguise the broken leg. I have seen all these small tricks he has done to try and make his house look acceptable to a visitor, but all I ever see is it being my home. The bricks and mortar that make up the small building contains only love within; four walls of perfection for the three of us.

 

As far as I am concerned, Jessica can give Sprite all the things money can buy, but she can never buy the feeling within this home. 

 

The main thing I notice as we arrive back in the living room is that Sprite is again on the floor, playing with her gifts. When she sees Jasper walking into the room, she pushes all her new things aside and runs to him, wrapping her arms around his legs while she giggles happily. The sound of her laughter is the perfect poetry needed for the moment - the thing he really needed to hear within these walls again.

 

“We play monster now, Daddy?” I smile as she looks up at him with her perfect blue eyes, before offering me the same courtesy. “Unci Emm play too?”

 

I smirk at Jessica, rejoicing in the fact that even with all the gifts she bought for the child, all that money she spent, Sprite still wants to play with nothing more than her favorite toy... Jasper. Money can’t buy happiness, and Jasper and his child are a perfect example of the trite expression _the best things in life are free._  

 

Ruining the fucking moment like the skanky bitch-face that she is, Jessica interrupts with a voice more annoying than that Bieber brat!! “How about Mommy plays monster with you? Would you like that, Alice-Rose?”

 

 _No, she wouldn’t fucking like that!_ I scream in my head, when all I really want to do is drop kick the bitch!

 

Sprite looks to the oven that baked her for nine months, then back to her father, tugging on his jeans so that he lowers down so she can whisper in his ear. Luckily for me, and not so much for skank-face, Sprite never could whisper very well; we hear every glorious word.

 

“Tell her to go, Daddy. I want to play with you now, and Unci Emm!” She says.

 

I never thought my love for this child could grow anymore, but from the lovely shade of green Jessica has turned, I am loving Sprite so fucking much more right now! I am one proud second daddy, and I make a mental note to forgive her just once when she reaches her teens, for any mess-up she may make. For doing just what she did right now, she can be let off, just once. Any other good thing that happens today will just be gravy.

 

Skank-face huffs from the sofa before getting to her feet and collecting her bag angrily, while inside I am waving happily; _so long, fucker!_ I don’t even try to hide the smile on my face, and by the look of it, Jasper is also failing miserably.

 

“Well, I see she needs to learn some manners!” she scolds, making for the door. “I know when I am not welcome! Let me assure you, though, I will be coming back to see her and I will instill into her some values, ones her father was far too busy to bother with while he followed Dorothy to the Emerald City!”

 

Fucking bitch!

 

I am about to blow my top and tell her she was never fucking welcome in the first place and that Jasper taught his daughter pretty well, fuck you very much. He is already following her into the hall, closing the door behind him while they have a muffed argument.

 

As much as I try, it’s hard to make out what is being said through the closed door, especially with Sprite chasing me around the room as she portrays a monster, totally not phased that her mother is leaving. I should be worried that she likes to dominate me in this game, rather than be the princess getting chased, but I have somehow fallen into line under her childish rule. She just loves to chase me, and when I give in and let her finally catch me, she inflicts dive bombs upon my body! This kid ain’t skinny and the bombs fucking hurt, but whatever makes my girl happy...I guess!

 

By the time Jasper arrives back in the room, Sprite is sitting on my chest, her face leaning into mine. “Give in?” she asks. It’s hard to answer under her current weight that has my lungs flattened.

 

Jasper smiles down at us while shutting the door behind him. “Well, that _does_ look like a fun place to sit. Can Daddy sit there too, baby girl?” he asks, walking towards us.

 

She looks towards her daddy, a little frown invading her brow as she thinks about her reply, then shakes her head. “Daddy too fat!”

 

Says the girl who thinks cookies are a healthy snack!

 

The room is deathly silent as the father stares at his child, his eyes wide in shock, as he brings his hands up to his perfect tummy that I love to kiss. Yes, he has padded out a little, but he is far from fat and it’s just more for me to love.

 

“Only kidding, Daddy. You can sit, too,” Sprite says, and although he joins us, I can see traces of insecurity spreading over his eyes.

 

We play more of the game, Jasper slowly relaxing after his spat with Jessica and having been called ‘fat’ by the apple of his eye. The three of us eventually start to slow our play, yawning as we lay on the floor from another successful capture by monster. It’s bedtime for us as well as Sprite. We are exhausted.

 

When Sprite is finally settled in her bed, we get into ours, both resting in each others arms in perfect silence, before Jasper blesses my ears with his voice. “Am I...really getting fat?”

 

I can’t help the laugh escaping my lips, especially with the jab in the ribs, but I find the best reply I can muster. “Not fat, baby, just overflowing with sexiness!”

 

“Hmmm,” is all that he replies, but I can feel his smile against my chest while sleep pulls me near.

 

As I drift into sleep, I could swear I hear Jasper saying that he agreed to let Jessica have Alice-Rose for an hour alone.

 

No way!

 

I must be mistaken.

 

I _am_ dreaming...aren't I? 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long with this update, real life loves to send us challenges!  
> I really hope you like this chapter, and I am back to regular updates...promise.  
> Big thanks to my pre reader Twilight mum69 and my awesome Beta Jasper1863Hale, both are up for an enigizer award so please keep them in mind.  
> As always, I own nothing, only plot.  
> Warning, certain parts of this chapter could offend, keep an open mind!

**Jasper**

 

If I didn't know him better, I would say he isn't trying to stay calm at all, not like we agreed this morning in the bedroom. We have gone over this so much these past couple of days, and although I wish she didn't have to, Alice-Rose needs to spend time with her mother! Instead of talking to me and drinking the over-priced coffee I bought him, his eyes remain fixed over my shoulder. It doesn't take a genius to know what has his attention.

 

"Emmett - relax, please." I try to keep the begging from my voice, but a large part of me is struggling to keep me in my seat, and not run over to my daughter who is screaming in delight in the play area.

 

I agreed through gritted teeth to allow Jessica to have time with her, but I didn't say I wouldn't be close by, just in case.

 

If looks could kill, I would be dead. Emmett's cold eyes look at me like I have betrayed his trust. "Why did you agree to this? _Why_?"

 

Taking a large gulp of my coffee, I use the small moment to ask myself that exact same question. All week I have had a battle inside me, a war of words and scenarios duelling against one another. Fear eats away at me, telling me that this could all go so terribly wrong. What if Alice-Rose likes Jessica that much she wants to live with her?

 

I say the only thing I can. "Alice-Rose deserves to know her mother, I can't make that choice for her."

 

Saying that churns my stomach, making me feel sick inside.

 

Emmett scoffs at my use of the term ‘mother’, and I can't say I blame him; I feel the same. It is taking everything I have inside to hold it together, not to run over to Jessica, punch her in the face and grab my baby girl. I just can't. I can't do anything that would have us going to court to fight this out. I can't give her just cause to go down that route.

 

Jessica will get bored, won't she?

 

In a futile attempt to distract him with one of the lamest conversations to leave my lips to date, one he will up on far too easily, I let the nonsense escape me. “Did you see the game last night? How about those reds?”

 

It is _definitely_ a face in palm moment, and as his eyebrow rise, I know the penny has dropped.

 

“What game would that be, Jasper?” He asks, an evil smirk on his face. "Do you even know who the reds are?"

 

I hate that he knows me too well, that my knowledge of sports is inferior to even Alice-Rose’s, but I have his attention on something other than the prospect of him punching Jessica in public; so my job is almost done.

 

“Football.” I say, nodding my head and offering him my best smile, one I know will have all his attention aimed my way.

 

He leans back in his seat and folds his arms across his chest, unsuccessfully disguising the fact that he is flexing his muscles my way, shamefully teasing me in public. I eye a table of teenage girls that are looking over at him and giggling, fantasising about the huge, toned man sitting inches from them; something he finds all too amusing. “The season is over, Babe.

 

I blush at the fact he called me ‘babe’ in public, but my intention to pull his attention away from Jessica is working, as is his fan club to the left. “How about we drink these coffees and go for a look around some shops?”

 

The table of girls giggle again and he looks over at them, winking, before laughing at the reaction they have; each one almost fainted. “Or maybe I should leave you with the McCarty Fanclub and meet you back here later?”

 

My eyes definitely start to get a hint of green to them, I can sense it, but I remain in control of myself.

 

It’s hard to keep my voice calm and without jealousy when he is flirting so blatantly in front of me, but then he laughs and takes my hand in his, kissing it softly. The sighs of disappointment from the fanclub has a certain beat to it that makes me smile inside, like a favorite song that sends a happy buzz through my body. All three of them get up and leave, offering him a last smile, a final attempt to win the cute gay guy over.

 

_Keep walking ladies!!!_

 

“Sure you don’t want to go with them? You won’t miss their adoration will you?” I tease, my now cold eyes giving them a final look.

 

He smiles at me again while kissing my hand, his attention never leaving me. Those orbs of crystal clear blue have a way of easing my troubled mind with just one look, relaxing me with their warmth. I can hear Alice-Rose giggling loudly, a sound that normally makes me feel this way, yet right now, it's all about Emmett.

 

“I would rather be here with you, if you don’t mind?” He winks.

 

My face goes scarlet, I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks from the words that left his beautiful lips. I should be thinking about my daughter, worrying that she may become corrupted by her mother, but selfishly I just smile right back at him.

 

My anxieties of Alice-Rose being alone with Jessica still as I gaze upon him, feed off the love he bestows upon me. We don’t speak, except to order more coffee, and just sit there staring at each other. The only sounds are the screams of delight from children and cutlery hitting coffee mugs, along with idle chatter. Does anyone feel as much love as I do right now?

 

He makes small looks over at my daughter, but more of his time is spent gazing at me, brushing my hand against his cheek. The gentle touch is enough to have happy tears forming in my eyes.

 

Out of nowhere, he slams his fist onto the table, spilling our coffee and making me jump; also annoying a few of the close by diners who jumped as high as I did. “Oh no, she did _not_ just kiss her booboo!”

 

Following his gaze, my eyes settle on Alice-Rose who is getting up off the floor after apparently falling down, with Jessica kissing her knee and smiling. My heart aches watching her ease my daughter’s pain when I should be the only one doing that, but I stay silent as I try not to make it worse by rising to it. She flips her hair my way and smiles, before kissing Alice-Rose again, and this time it’s me that slams his hands down.

 

"Let’s go shopping...now!" I demand, grabbing Emmett’s hand.

 

I practically drag him from the food court in a bid to distract us with some shopping; I just wish he wasn’t so reluctant!

 

**…**

 

Triumphantly, I smile at myself as I watch Emmett become the big kid I grew up with. His lower jaw moving in time with his fingers, that are hitting the keys on the game controller. I am not into games myself, but once we passed the store and saw the sign for the free game play, I knew it was just what he needed.

 

Emmett is, and always will be, in touch with his inner child. I know his time away from console access since he moved back to Forks has been hard on him; everything has been so serious. It’s like I have killed two birds with one stone, found something to distract him and bring back that fresh smile of his. This has also given me what I need, to just enjoy our time together without stressing and worrying for Baby Girl.

 

“FUCK YEAH!!!” He yells, fisting the air after clearing another level on _Mario Galaxy,_ the new game that came on sale today.

 

A few of the surrounding parents scowl at his cursing, frowning at their children who have surrounded the big guy that’s cleared level after level for over an hour. Looking over at the store clerks, I wonder if they are regretting that the rule is you get to pay until your character dies, because so far he hasn’t even come close!

 

I’m not bored as I watch him, far from it, because the smile that is stretched from ear to ear is nothing more than infectious.

 

With him well enthralled in the moving pixels on the screen, I use the time to think over the past week, regathering the emotions that ran through me around the two major factors that have happened.

 

On the one hand, and yes I should say the most important, is that Alice-Rose is spending alone time with the oven that baked her for nine months; something she has looked forward to a little too much. Then on the other is the knowledge that two people I have not seen for so many years are coming to visit!

 

_“How do you feel about my parents coming to town to stay for a bit?”_ His words resurface again, like they have done so many times.

 

Yes, I did kind of grow up with his parents around me, even got on really well with them, but that was all before we...! The thought of them knowing that we do things more than friends should do brings bile up my throat, burning my insides while I watch their son high-fiving a teenager.

 

Will they think I have corrupted him? Turned their sweet baby boy into a full on homosexual?

 

Mentally I slap myself for thinking this way, when his parents know all too well their son is never going to settle down with a nice girl.

 

_“They just want to come visit, to see if I am okay, and they have never met Sprite. This is their only chance for a grandchild!”_ I have to admit that the thought of them classing my daughter as their own blood does make me feel warm inside, but they have never known me as I am now, the boy who lives paycheck to paycheck.

 

The feel of his hands moulding around my waist make me jump in surprise, but it’s a nice disruption, one I want to melt within.

 

“Hey, where did that frown come from? You were doing so well at faking?” He says before nibbling my ear lobe, which brings a grin to my lips.

 

I should have known that he would have been able to tell I had painted a smile on my face all day; I never really could lie to him.

 

“Just thinking.” I reply, taking his hand in mine and leading him back out into the mall.

 

He chuckles beside me, tightening his grip on my hand. “Well, I assume it’s either Alice-Rose, or the fact my mom and dad are coming to stay. Personally, I would be more bothered about that bitch polluting our baby’s mind with her stupid ideas!”

 

Without even touching his chest, I can tell his heart is racing. I somehow feel the change within him as his whole body goes rigid.

 

Ignoring a few disapproving looks, I pull his face to mine and gently kiss his lips, making sure I stay away from anything too passionate giving the fact not everyone is as accepting as my friends and neighbours. Happy that we raise little attention, I allow Emmett to wrap his arm around my neck and walk me through the mall.

 

For the next thirty minutes, we enjoy one of my favorite pastimes, something I like to play with Alice-Rose: telling each other what we will buy in the windows of the stores when we have enough money. This seems much more fun when I get to fantasise about buying new clothes and computers, rather than dolls and cookies.

 

“That one there. The big one with the metallic blue finish.” He says, pointing at the designer watch in the window.

 

“A bargain at only $800!” I tease, wishing I really do have the money to waste on such luxuries, to buy him something that will look exquisite on his wrist.

 

He turns my body into his and pulls our lips together, and as I forget myself I deepen the kiss, tasting his coffee on my tongue. Everything is perfect, his hands climbing up my back as his small moans playing in my ear. The chatter and music around me dissolves away as our mouths move as one, our tongues saying small hellos as I caress his cheek with my hand. It is all perfect, beautiful even, as I close my eyes and imagine us together, alone in the middle of a field of daisies on a sunny day.

 

Everything is better than my imagination could ever create, the way I hope my life with him will be. That is until I feel water pour over us, taste Dr Pepper on my lips, followed by the word _fag_ and a plastic cup hitting my head.

 

Emmett almost leaps from me towards the direction the drink and insult came, but my reactions are quick and I stop him. I point to the small girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes, crying at her daddy who is covered in soda, while her mother smiles triumphantly.

 

Even with the insults coming from a large man, I somehow know that Jessica is behind the attack.

 

**Emmett**

 

As a kid, my favorite comic book hero was _The Incredible Hulk. P_ eople knew not to fucking piss him off, and the guy who threw the fucking drink my way is just about to learn the same fucking thing!

 

I pull away from the restraints of Jasper, and head over to the guy who matches me in height, yet has about sixty pounds of pure fat over me! Don’t get me wrong, I have no issues with people who carry weight, but I do have a fucking issue with a public soda shower!

 

“Did you just call me a fucking fag?!” My nose is only an inch away from his, I can taste the stale tobacco on his breath.

 

He doesn’t back down, and neither does Jasper who is trying to pull me away from the brute. “What you gonna do about it, Sissy?”

 

It takes all I have inside me not to headbut the creep, especially when Jasper gives up on holding me back and goes to calm Sprite down. I simply grunt at the grey haired man, offering him nothing more as I clench my fists to control the rage inside me.

 

“Looks like your girlfriend left you, Fag!” he says, never taking his eyes off mine.

 

A small crowd has gathered, people pointing our way, but I won’t give him the satisfaction, I take the high road and move from him.

 

Unlucky for him, he touches me!

 

I hate those kind of people, the ones who think they can invade your personal space. As he fingers my chest with each word, I move closer and closer to exploding. “People. Like. You. Make. Me. Sick. _Perverts_!”

 

It’s almost as if every gay person who has been victimised for following their heart is taking over my body, forcing my knee to rise up with such a force that when it collides with his nuts, he buckles forward; just in time for my fist that uppercuts his face. Blood splatters everywhere. Gasps escape a few people’s lips, even a few cheers.

 

As he falls backwards to the ground, I look down at him, the storm inside me starting to settle a little. “Pervert that just kicked your fucking ass!”

 

I don’t even have a few short seconds to enjoy my victory, my stand up for the rainbow blessed people, before I feel hands grab me, followed by the voice of another man. “Come on, Son, this way!”

 

I look over my shoulder at the security guard who is now leading me away from the cheers of the crowd, and more importantly, from the cries of Alice-Rose who is trying to jump out of her father’s arms so she can run after me.

 

That’s the moment I realise I may have gone too far. That, and the sly smile that’s on Jessica’s face.

 

I think I just got played!

 

…

 

It’s almost dark when I make it back home and a mist has fallen over Forks, a cold fog that makes the darkened streets look like something out of a horror movie. I step out of the cab and thank the driver, before running down the small driveway to our house, letting myself in and closing the door behind me. I rest my head against the cool wood for a few seconds, and I think over the scolding Chief Swan just gave me; processing all the facts he laid out.

 

Letting my rage get the better of me, although provoked, could lose me a job I actually love if the guy decides to press charges. Yet that isn’t my main concern, something else still lingers within me, something Charlie said as he took me into his office and closed the door.

 

_“Emmett, this is off the record, but as a friend I need to tell you that if Jessica decides to, she could use your little outburst as evidence that Alice-Rose is living in an abusive environment!”_ he was pacing the room, looking more worried about where this could all go than I was. _“If she does that then they could take her away, give Jessica full custody!”_

 

_“But she abandoned her daughter!”_ I said, a little too harshly than intended.

 

He turned towards me, a sad smile on his face. _“Unfortunately, they may overlook that if they think Alice-Rose is living with a violent man!”_

 

“Emmett?” Jasper’s voice calls to me from in the lounge, and I force myself to go to him, to pull him into my arms and let him know I am okay. “I wanted to come to you, I really did, but Alice-Rose was so upset I just couldn’t leave her.”

 

I release my hold so I can look at his face and smile at him, hoping to ease his troubled mind. “It’s okay. How is she?”

 

“Asleep, no thanks to you!” I wasn’t even aware that Jessica was in the room, but there she is, sitting on the sofa with Sprite dead to the world in her arms.

 

That rage is back, the one that ignites around her and I have to force myself not to pull the child from her arms and throw the bitch out into the night. I know she had something to do with all this, I can feel it in my bones. But how can I prove it? Any of it? I know I can’t, there is nothing I can do other than to nod and smile at her.

 

“I am so sorry, Jasper.” I tell him, ignoring Bitchzilla!

 

He smiles at me, forgiveness already in his eyes, but it only makes me feel more guilty for falling for her tricks. I allow Jasper to lead me to a seat, even engage in a hushed conversation with the blonde man beast that is trying to look like butter wouldn’t fucking melt, but I know she is doing this; know that she is going to start a whole heap of shit.

 

The only thing Jessica doesn’t know is that I am good at playing games and she will never win, even if I have to leave Jasper so he can keep his daughter, she will never succeed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - I hate homophobia as much as anyone, and I have lived it and rose above it with great friends and family around me. Please don’t direct your hate my way, save that for the small minded.
> 
> Much love xxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in total shock that I won the Energizer Award for best slash WIP for this story. Thanks to everyone who voted, and to the ladies that help me so much. Big, happy cheers to my pre readers Twilight mum69, nmydreamz and my awesome beta who also got an award for her skills as making my work make sense. Big love to them.
> 
> As always, I do not own, I merely play xxx

**Emmett**

 

I wake with an overwhelming need to be out in the fresh morning air, to steal a few moments to myself while I get back into my daily run; something I have neglected since coming back to Forks. It isn’t just my fitness that I have left behind, all moments of sweet selfishness are gone as I happily take on the roll of Unci Emmi. Normally I would avoid going out in the pouring rain, but I just have to see something other than the familiar walls of home, feel the wind in my face again while I get my thoughts in order.

 

My actions have consequences, I know that all too well now, but what can I do? You would think I am committing murder whenever I leave a room, the sound of her screams are something I will never get used to. Even at night I can hear her crying as she sleeps, all because she believes the bad men want to come and take me away. Heart-wrenching tears and sobs fill our days and nights now, as the once-happy child needs more and more reassurance that everything is okay...all because I was such an idiot. 

 

Ever since that day in the mall when I should have known better, controlled the rage inside me, Alice-Rose has followed me around like I could be snatched from her at any moment. It has taken three days for her to stop clinging to me, becoming my small shadow as I walk on eggshells around her, doing anything I can to turn her frowns upside down.

 

For Jasper and I to get even a second to ourselves is a task in itself, having to wait for her eyes to fall heavy. She has to literally cry herself to sleep before we can move ten feet from the little girl. Of course, he is beside himself with worry for his child, and the nagging fear that the police will come knocking at the door at any moment. He tries to hide it, of course, but even he can’t silence his own voice as he sleeps.

 

_No! Don’t take him. Not Emmett...please._ His words that repeat over and over while he slumbers ring out in my head. Even at night I am reminded of what an idiot I was.

 

There is only a small shining light in all this, that _her_ plan didn’t work; whatever it was. Jessica was shunned by her own daughter and sent into the cold evening; back to her mothers. Once Alice-Rose saw me, she pushed the bitch from her and would only come to her Unci Emmi, ignoring anyone and everything; even her beloved cookies. From then on, when Jessica visits, Sprite just has no interest in the woman at all. I shouldn’t smile, but sometimes you just have to.

 

The rain that is now pouring, soaking through my thin layers, reminds me where I am and chases away thoughts of my too-near past; something I one day hope will be a distant memory. I rose early, well before the others, to allow myself an hour to push my body to its limits and mull over all that has happened; not forgetting the fact I am now sporting a very unwelcomed cake shelf that used to be my abs. Fitness, something that used to be an obsession of mine, seems to have stayed at university since I set up home with Jasper and Sprite. My two hours a day at the gym are now replaced with playing monster and eating home-cooked meals, as well as the addiction I seem to have for cookies. No guessing whose fault that is!

 

My breathing is more strained than it used to be when I run, just more shame to add to the clothes I now have to force myself into! Jasper says that there is just that little bit more of me to love, but it wasn’t love in his voice when he fell about laughing at me last night! When Sprite was settled and finally sleeping, he came back into the living room where I was happily making the sofa my bed. He wanted the remote so he could switch channels and watch one of his shows, something totally lame, but all love has flaws. I never did find out what it was, not even two seconds later I was sporting the worlds biggest pout; one that totally outshines Sprite when she doesn’t get her way. The problem was that the small device was lost, gone without a trace! It was only when I stood up to help him search that I heard the small thud of plastic hitting carpet, followed by horror when I realised the controller wasn’t lost at all; merely sandwiched between that little-bit-more of me he said he loved, and my thigh!

 

Fuck my life! No wait, fuck the cookies!

 

So before I become the couch potato I am on the road to turning into, I dug out my training gear and decided to run again. I just can’t remember it ever being this...hard!

 

Shamefully I have to stop for a break after my first lap of the park, something that would never have proved a challenge before, even bending forward to gasp for air like I have the chest of a twenty-a-day smoker. Fuck, I am out of shape! My pace is slower than it used to be and I swear a little old lady does an air punch as she overtakes me. Bitch!

 

Fighting the welcoming pull of the park bench, regardless of the fact it’s soaking from the downpour, I force myself to jog; refusing to give up on something that was once so easy. When my body feels like it is shaking with each beat of my overworked heart, and I am just about to say fuck it and go home, a voice speaks from my side and I have one of those _oh shit_ moments.

 

We all have them, times when the last thing you want to do is to bump into a familiar face when you’re about to make the ground your bed, but there is no hedge for me to dive behind; I have been seen.

 

“Well, we do have to stop meeting like this, people will talk.” I turn to the sound of Esme Cullen, who is happily matching my pace like she only just started. “I do love to run in the morning rain, don’t you?”

 

Forcing the tiredness from me, I try to keep my words controlled as the woman who could possibly be old enough to be my own mother hums happily. “Me too.” God I want to collapse, die right here and now, but I have to speak again or my panting will give away the fact my whole body is screaming. “Nothing better.”

 

I love Esme, don’t get me wrong, but I really wish she would fuck off! Is it wrong to want her to fall over so I can have an excuse to take a break?

 

“I was hoping to have seen you here sooner, I guess you must be a night runner. Not me, I like to run as the sun is rising and while my husband is still snoring.”

 

Her breath doesn’t show any signs that she is tired, and I swear she just picked up her pace; either that, or I am about to be overtaken by a very satisfied snail. I just nod and try and keep up with her, silently cursing as she again kicks it up a step. Today is not a good day to challenge me, not when the blood pumping through my heart hurts, but I cannot let her win!

 

“Carlisle stopped coming with me, says I am far too competitive! Me!” She then does something I hate, something I used to do when I took my unfit friends running to get them into shape. She turns towards me and starts running backwards! “I see you’re more of a jogger than a runner... either that, or you really are what you eat.”

 

She giggles at me and I stifle the urge to push her over, forcing myself to remember that she is a sweet and kind lady. Yes, I may want to kill her, or at least do her an injury, but she is all heart and...fuck it! Picking up my feet so I am running again, she finally turns and we make our way through the rain, her smiling happily while I silently pray that the rain is hiding my tears.

 

A cyclist glides past us which does something to pull a little rage from her lips. “GET A CAR!” she yells, as the teenager disappears into the distance, before returning to her usual self and addressing me. “I am not competitive at all, really. I just like my running the way I like my men; fast and hard!” 

 

That’s the exact point that my feet disagree with something on the ground and I am thrown through the air, seconds before my face kisses the path and all the lights go out. It’s a shame that images of Dr Carlisle Cullen pounding his good wife decide to stay inside me!

 

Fucking cookies!

 

…

 

I’m not sure how long I have been out. All I know is that Dr and Mrs Cullen managed to get at least half-way through the Kama Sutra; not something I wish to see again, thank you very much! When I open my eyes, I am greeted by large pools of blue; crystal clear oceans looking down on me with worry inside.

 

With realisation dawning on me that I must be in the hospital, I mentally slap myself for ending up here, for giving Alice-Rose something else to keep her awake at night. Her mouth opens a little, but no words leave her lips, instead she just gnaws at them and watches me anxiously.

 

Fuck!

 

Well done, Emmett, gold fucking star!

 

Without giving into the pain at the side of my head, I smile at the little girl who is on the verge of tears. “Hey Sprite, why are you not smiling?” I force the edges of my mouth to rise a little, so she can see I am ok; even though there is a throbbing on my right-hand side that wants me to frown, and maybe even cry a little.

 

I am man enough to show tears! Mainly because I hate pain!

 

She swallows before letting her voice speak soft words, almost as if she is terrified that communicating louder will make my head pop. “Emmi okay? Bad men go get him?”

 

Tears are forming in her eyes and I pull her into my arms, gently kissing her forehead. “There are no bad men, Darling. Emmi just didn’t watch where he was running.”

 

I hear a voice clearing a frog in their throat and a coldness runs through me. Not him, anyone but him...please!

 

“Emmett McCarty, did my wife do this to you? I keep telling her she needs to slow down and not try and kill people,” Dr Cullen says, smiling down at me as Jasper comes back into the room and takes my hand in his.

 

Remaining silent, I do all I can not to look at the doctor, knowing that I won’t see him in the white coat and smart trousers; all I will see is the leather outfit he wore when I was unconscious, whipping his wife before fucking her senseless. 

 

Jasper squeezes my hand before speaking. “Emmett, are you alright?”

 

I look up into his brown eyes, still trying to avoid Carlisle. “F...fine, I just fell...all good now.”

 

The sound of approaching footsteps draws my attention to Esme, who is walking arm in arm with...oh shit! My Mother! “Oh, thank goodness. I was worried when you tripped and fell,” Mrs Cullen says, her free hand on her hips. “You really should pay attention when running, Emmett, Darling. You damn near gave me a heart attack.”  

 

Sprite looks at me with horror in her eyes, clearly believing I almost killed nice Mrs Cullen, who brings her cookies and cakes. Luckily, Esme pours water on the fire before she can scream the place down. “I am only teasing, Alice-Rose. Emmett just fell over because he didn't want to be outrun by an old lady.”

 

“That’s my son, such a competitive little boy,” my mother coos, while my father nods respectfully at Jasper.

 

Sprite turns her attention back my way, ignoring the strange lady who is now pulling me into a McCarty bear hug. “Did you, Unci Emmi?”

 

Reluctantly nodding, I relax a little when Carlisle says I can be discharged...finally.

 

Like a strong wind, my mother leads me from the hospital with my father, Esme, Alice-Rose and Jasper following close behind. We would have gotten out a lot faster if I didn’t keep looking back to see those brown, smiling eyes of his.

 

**Jasper**

 

Emmett just became a six year old again. I swear he does this just to get spoiled that little bit extra by his mother; the woman who knows she doesn’t need to buy his love, but will try anyway. Ever since we came home from the hospital, she has answered his every wish and he is that boy I grew up with again. Not that I can really blame him, there is something strangely mothering about Mrs McCarty. As far back as I can remember, she has always been one of those women whose life is about her child, making sure they are as happy as they can be. I am just shocked she has stayed away this long.

 

Like she does with me, she is treating my daughter like she is her own blood; showering her in gifts and cuddles. With the attention of her and Esme, I can see the little girl I feared I was losing coming back, as she plays with the two doting ladies; women who want nothing more than to be in her life, unlike my own parents who can’t possibly cancel the camping holiday they just booked. I guess when you’re the son of free-spirited people, you really should expect them to be in your life less frequently, and chasing rainbows more. 

 

All I need now is to get Jessica back to whatever hole she crawled out from, and stop jumping at every knock on the door, fearing the police are coming for Emmett. If those two small things would just say bye-bye, then I can _actually_ start relaxing.

 

“Great little girl you have there, Son. Little sweetheart she is,” Emmett’s father says, bringing the last of the bags in from the car.

 

Smiling at him for a moment, I look back at Emmett who is - after much persuasion from his mother - sitting in clean clothes and unwrapping all the gifts they have bought for him. Both him and Alice-Rose throw wrapping paper around the room as they pull open each package, not saying a simple thank-you as the two ladies clean up their mess for them. Before I have a chance to pick up the coffee I made and take a relaxing drink, Mr McCarty pushes a bag of gifts into my arms.

 

“Thought we forgot you, did ya?” He winks, before finally sitting in the only free chair and drinking the tea I made for him.

 

I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks, as I cling onto the small bag of heavy packages, words lost in my throat from their kindness. Should I really have expected anything less from the people who spoiled me as much as their own son?

 

Baby Girl cheers and I look over at her smiling face. “Daddy got gifts, too.” She beams, before giggling happily at her new doll. “Awww, Baby,” she says, pulling it into her chest and rocking it to sleep.

 

“Well I couldn’t leave Jasper out, not when he is making my own child so happy,” Mrs McCarty says, as she and Esme take turns in helping Alice-Rose open gifts.

 

My face must be going scarlet, because I know I am blushing, more so when Emmett speaks behind the new jumper he opened. “He does make me happy, they both do.”

 

Everything is so perfect, just what this family needs. That is until I hear a knock at the door, one I have been dreading since the incident at the mall.

 

_Please don’t be Jessica. Please don’t be Charlie Swan._ I repeat the words around in my head as I walk towards the door, feeling all eyes upon me as I make my way across the room; my packages of unopened gifts left on my small coffee table.

 

Taking the handle of the door in my hand, I inhale deeply as talk resumes in my living room, my heart still fearing the faces beyond. When my unexpected visitor knocks again, I jump, pulling the door open and standing before me are the two people I really didn’t want to see.

 

“Charl...Chief Swan?” I correct myself, ignoring the bane of my life that is Jessica at his side.

 

He laughs a little, before taking off his hat and stepping inside, closely followed by _her!_ “Don’t look so worried, Son. Just got some good news for Emmett. Where is he at?”

 

Good news?

 

Relaxing a little, I lead Charlie into the living room that is full of smiling faces, all beaming until eyes settle upon the woman we clearly all hate; even Alice-Rose appears to be scowling at her mother.

 

Charlie doesn’t get a chance to speak before Mrs McCarty directs her words at Jessica. “My dear girl, what happened to your perfect figure? I guess not all of us can regain body beautiful after giving birth,” she says, speaking in such a sweet voice that it is masking the malice very well; much to the amusement of her husband and son. I notice that even Esme and Chief Swan are trying to keep their composure. 

 

Jessica just scowls and moves towards my daughter, who seems very uninterested in her arrival, and snaps a determined _no_ when she tries to pick Alice-Rose up. Unsure of what to do, or how to act in a house that was once her home until she left her child so many years ago, she just sits beside the little girl and tries to play with her new toys; something Baby Girl is having none of.

 

Chief Swan clears his throat before speaking. “Mr and Mrs McCarty, Mrs Cullen,” he nods to each respectfully before turning towards Emmett. “Heard you had a little accident this morning.”

 

The smile on Emmett’s face is forced, even his words appear to be a little too controlled. “Hmmm, I guess I should look where I am going.”

 

“And not try to outrun an old lady,” Jessica teases, only to be hit over the head by Esme with a bag of wrapping paper.

 

“Less of the old! I am merely a fine wine that gets better with age, unlike _most_ of the youth of today!” An unfamiliar coldness is in her eyes as she looks at Jessica.

 

I am relieved when Chief Swan speaks again before the two women start fighting, especially when I know Esme Cullen will happily pull all of Jessica’s hair out; something she told me many times over the years, for what she did to a child.

 

“Anyway, I have some good news, Emmett. All charges are to be dropped, turns out that there are witnesses to the fact that Mr Parkins provoked the attack and you were just protecting yourself.” My aching heart eases and a few others let out a sigh of relief. “I don’t think he liked the fact we said his attack was of a homophobic nature, and as such would result in him also being arrested.” There is a note of pride to Charlie's voice, and I can somehow imagine him telling this Mr Parkins exactly what would happen, should he press charges.

 

Alice-Rose cheers again like she did when I received my gifts, running over and dive-bombing Chief Swan. “Mr Swan make the bad men leave Unci Emmi?”

 

Through the awws of Esme and Mrs McCarty, Charlie sweeps my daughter up into his arms and hugs her. “I won’t let anyone hurt your family, Baby.” He kisses her cheek, and as he says his next part, I could be mistaken for thinking his eyes are on Jessica. “And I mean _anyone_!”

 

With Alice-Rose completely happy again, and Emmett winking at me, I finally move to open my gifts as the adults start talking. I am not even aware until much later that Jessica had left the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading :-)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it is Christmas day and I am writing, I am either way too committed or I need committing to a mental hospital! I guess the boys were in a chatty mood.
> 
> Thanks to my pre readers, Twilight Mum69, nmydreamz and my Beta Jasper1863Hale.
> 
> As always I do not own, I only play.

**Jasper**

 

A smile creeps across my face as I wake for the first time in so long without stress or worry filling my mind. My whole body feels so light I could happily float to the ceiling if I wasn’t locked in his perfect arms. Even as I wince at the aches in my back from spending the night on the old blow-up bed with Emmett beside me, it’s still nothing short of amazing. He would appear dead to the world if his soft snores were not giving him away, his hand resting on the inside of my thigh as his breath warms over my naked chest. 

 

Refusing to allow his parents to spend the night in a hotel, I willingly offered our bed and chose to camp out in the living room with his body to keep me warm; keep me safe. If there is one thing my parents did, it was raise me right. I can tell it’s still early, see the morning sun just trying to break its way into the room through the crack of the curtains, and I have no intention of getting up until I really have to. Only when I hear the pitter-patter of her tiny feet above me do I intend on moving, I will savour every second of peace. Even though I love my daughter more than my own life, I still pray she will sleep as long as possible so I can remain selfishly against him.

 

I want to pull him deeper into my chest and move his hand up my body, but the feeling of his warm palm so close to my cock just seems too nice to ruin. Turning my body, I smile at Emmett who sleeps so deeply like a child, his mouth hanging open and resting so close to my nipple. There are thoughts running through my head that I know should remain dormant deep within me while his parents rest only meters away, but I seem to have no control over them as they pull the blood to my groin and I succumb to the mercy of my lust.

 

As if he can smell my impending arousal, he snakes his hand over my balls before wrapping his fingers around my firming cock. I shudder under his touch as sleepy words leave his lips, causing more of his warm breath to cascade across me.

 

“Mmm, well good morning to you, too.” His lips bless my cheek before they move to inspect my neck, down my shoulder and back to my nipple; now his willing slave.

 

The only sound to leave my mouth is the song of pleasure that he is inflicting upon me, punishing me with the delight of his love. My moans merge with the chorus of morning birds outside the window, my pitch reaching a level I thought unknown to me. I push my head back as I give into him for mere seconds before I remember myself and more importantly, our guests upstairs. Unfortunately, my parents raised me right!

 

“No...Emmett...your...parents.” I groan, wanting to push him from me and give into him all at once, my desires fighting with my control.

 

He abandons his attack upon my flesh and moves his body so that he is eye level with me, his breath panting from his lips while his hand remains around my erection, his fingers squeezing gently as he slowly works my length. “We will just have to be very, very quiet.” Before moving back to resume his war upon me, he winks and leaves me to see nothing other than the sun casting shadows across my ceiling as I feel the warmth of his mouth around my cock.

 

I bite my fist to stifle the scream of delight that wishes to leave me, my other hand raking in his hair as I guide him in his movements around my girth. Forgetting the man I should be, I don’t prevent him and his effortless work, I just give in and lay below while gnawing my lower lip. These are the rare moments we get to steal together before Alice-Rose wakes us for breakfast each morning. Even though we don’t get to enjoy them as often as we should, I let him  show me his love before footsteps above will announce the arrival of our guests.

 

We shouldn’t be doing this, I know that, but as he sucks harder on my cock I chase away the fears I have, as well as the Jasper who always does what is right as he pulls tightly at my sack, causing me to wince. Selfishly I allow myself to give in to the horny teenager I never had a chance to let come out and play, the boy who thinks with his erection, as Emmett’s fingers enter between the cheeks of my ass. As I clench my butt around his touch, pulling forth his own moans, I thank the heavens for small mercies that I can allow him this time; rare moments when we are nothing more than lovers. 

 

He is making those sounds you hear when someone is tasting their favorite food, his tongue circling the head of my cock as he aims to draw the cum from my shaft. I bite harder onto my lip, tugging at his hair with both my hands as I move towards my climax which I can hold in no longer. As his teeth come in to playfully gnaw their way up my length, I pull the pillow from behind my head and use both of my fists to force it over my face so that I can lose my screams inside the padded case of feathers. 

 

Balancing on my head with my back and ass off the ground while using my feet to keep me from falling, I discard the pillow and return my hands to his hair. Gripping tightly, I pound my groin into his face, feeling streams of my ejaculation leaving my cock and feeding him all I have. 

 

There is less than a second to catch my breath as lips trail up my body, inspecting my navel for a moment before they continue their journey as I lower my body back to the camper, finally stopping as they press against my own. His tongue breaks its way into my mouth and I can taste traces of myself upon it, I finger his chest before I lower my hand into the waist of his boxers and grip all he has for me. His cock is wet with pre cum and I use my palm to gather as much of it as I can, tightening my hold firmly before I start to push his foreskin over the head and work his dick forcefully.

 

Sounds that want to escape him are lost down my throat as I pull his body closer to my own, his own hands pulling his boxers off before he straddles my body. I work him harder while our lips continue their dance, pumping his muscle until I feel his ejaculation shooting up my naked chest, covering me in his morning dew.

 

I know this session is far from over, and I flip him onto his back so that I am now seated upon him, both of us giggling before kissing again as our wet cocks rub against each other. We are without supplies so I know we cannot make love, but Emmett has shown me that you don’t need penetration to show someone how much you feel for them, and today it’s my turn. Moving his arms over his head, I pin him in place while I chew his lower lip, grinding our dripping groins together.

 

Moving my hips, I become his private dancer as the sheets fall from the bed, our breaths providing the music I need to keep going. It’s then I hear an odd noise, a sound that has me sitting back and feeling his cock between my ass cheeks as I look around for the source. 

 

He looks at me inquisitively, his perfect eyebrow rising in question. “What...?”

 

An odd squeaking is coming from above us, and I pull my eyes to the ceiling, watching as my light seems to dance like it is involved in its own solo routine. The minute that passes seems like the longest I have ever experienced, and as realisation sets in, my blood runs cold as my now soft cock falls against his navel.

 

Oh no!

 

It can’t be!

 

No way!

 

“There not! No...oh god!” Emmett exclaims, and as I look back at the horror in his eyes, I _know_ we have come to the same conclusion.

 

Mr and Mrs McCarty are making love in our bed! 

 

**Emmett**

 

I had my moment of being a petulant child, storming from the room when my parents eventually entered, after buying a new bed without even asking for Jasper’s permission. Hearing them go at it like fucking bunnies brought bile to my throat, but unlike my lover, I couldn’t just remain silent around them. My eleven year-old self took over and I stomped around the house for about an hour before my mother could calm me down enough to apologise, clearly realising what we had heard long before my father, who just seemed none the wiser until a little birdie whispered in his ear. My father spluttered the mouthful of coffee he was drinking when my mother brought him up to speed, his jaw dropping to the floor. 

 

Turning to Jasper, my mother did all she could and pleaded for forgiveness. “Jasper, dear, we are so sorry. Please let us take you to dinner to show how badly we feel.”

 

“And how embarrassed,” my father offered.

 

Oh he _should_ feel embarrassed, I know I do!

 

Jasper, being Jasper, accepted their apologies easily, but it took me much longer, at least until a lot later in the day.

 

…

 

“Oh dear, I smell an atmosphere,” Esme literally sings the last word, scooping Alice-Rose into her arms and smiling at us.

 

I guess the cold shoulder I’m still carrying is more than a little obvious, even Sprite notices it when she refuses to give me a cookie unless I smile and play monster with her.

 

“Let’s just say my son is a little upset with me, but off we go to dinner to make up for it all,” my mother says, and I am just happy she didn’t go into detail. I guess Mrs Cullen, looking a little less than her best, distracted her. “Esme, are you sure you're well enough to look after Alice-Rose?”

 

Even though she does look like she needs a few hours sleep, Esme simply raises her hand and dismisses my mother’s concern. “Oh I feel fine, I have a little cold, that’s all. I would much rather be here with this sweet child than have to put up with Carlisle trying to force every pill known to the human race down my throat. Honestly, you would think I was at death's door and all I have is a little sniffle.”

 

Jasper just smiles and puts on his coat, he knows as much as I have learned...that Mrs Cullen is a force to be reckoned with and she won’t let simple bugs get her down. He leans into Alice-Rose who is still in Esme’s arms and kisses her cheek lovingly. “You be a good girl and look after Mrs Cullen, Baby Girl.”

 

The small girl bounces in the arms of the sick Esme, happy that she is being left alone with someone she adores. “I make Eshme cookies?”

 

We all laugh, not only at the way she says the doctor’s wife’s name, but also at the fact she thinks she could work the stove. Although, knowing Alice-Rose, if it meant she would get fresh cookies, she would master the art of working the old appliance. 

 

After saying our goodbyes, we head out for dinner with my father at the wheel of his car. When we take our seats at Michaels Seafood and Steakhouse in Port Angeles, Jasper still appears more than a little pale after suffering under the sounds of our morning wake up call, and my mom and dad who seem to want to shower us both in their need for forgiveness.

 

Somehow I can’t get over just how gross, and also a little disgusting what they did, is. I mean, I would have thought they were past all this by now! A cold realisation slaps me in the face. I have just noticed that I take after my dad more than I thought. Could I ever imagine not showing Jasper how I feel with the tip of my tongue snaking up his body? It would seem that I, just like the man that made me, loves nothing more than a little morning sex!

 

Shaking away the thought while swallowing the urge to throw up, I gulp down the cold beer that the waiter just brought over, while my mother rattles about whatever nonsense is leaving her lips. I watch as her mouth forms her words and my overactive imagination makes me really wish I had some brain bleach at hand; that, or a shotgun to use on myself.

 

_Why can’t humans be like lions? In the wild, once the child is strong enough, it’s out into the wild you go and you never have to think about those sounds that go bump in the night, never have to know it’s mummy and daddy lion making them,_ I say to myself, wishing I could go back to the happy denial I lived in when it came to my parents’ sexual habits.

 

“Alice-Rose is such a beautiful child, Jasper. You really should be proud,” my mom says, as Jasper fills his mouth with the green beans he ordered.

 

He just smiles at her, his good manners keeping him from speaking with a mouthful of food. I gaze at him as he swallows, wishing that part of me was going down his throat, but then my imagination runs away again and all I can think about is how religious I never knew my mother was!

 

Bitterly, I shove a fork full of mashed potatoes into my mouth and chew them angrily.

 

“Thanks,” Jasper replies finally, reaching across the small table to take my hand in his. “We are both very proud of her.”

 

I smile with cheeks stuffed like a hamster, hoping that stray bits of food don’t break through my lips and I squeeze his hold gently before forcing the food down. His voice chase away the anger I held within, his love for me bringing forth my acceptance. 

 

“We really are,” I offer.

 

My words are only for him, meant to grace only his ears, but happy approval leaves both my parents as they exhale their _awws._  

 

“It was really good of Esme to take care of Alice-Rose, we should buy her something as a thank you,” my father offers, still living under delusions that everything comes at a price, that no good deed is free. This isn’t him just being a rich old fool that thinks money can solve anything, it’s his way to truly show how he feels.

 

Jasper shakes his head and laughs a little, creating small creases near his eyes that I could look at forever, write pages to a story on just how beautiful they make him look. “I tried to offer her money once, she scolded me and said she is a friend, not an employee. Esme thinks of Alice-Rose as her own blood, they both love each other more than anything. Even more than cookies.”

 

I am still gazing at his face, relieved that _other_ thoughts are not interfering this time as he sips his own cold nectar.

 

“She did look a little under the weather, though. I do hope Esme is okay,” my mother interjects, moving her food around her plate with her fork like she is looking for something that shouldn’t be there.

 

Jasper laughs again, his eyes giving away that he is remembering something from his past, something that is all his own prior to my return to his life. I hate the memory before I hear it, but I still listen to his words as if sonnets are gliding around me. “Mrs Cullen won’t let anything like sickness get her down, she is a doctor’s wife after all. She even refused to let flu take over her when I had to work a few winters back. I tried to tell her I would be okay, but she refused to listen and shooed me from the house all the same.”  

 

My mother opens her mouth as if she intends to speak, before thinking better of it and simply drinks some iced tea while smiling at us all.

 

Feeling an odd sensation wash over me, I find myself relaxing back into my chair while all thoughts of this morning float away to a place I hope they can never return from; thoughts about finishing off what Jasper started on the other hand are still itching to play again. An odd tingling cascades over my right thigh, but I ignore its persistence while I tuck into my steak. It’s only after about ten minutes of it continuing do I realise it’s my phone vibrating in my pocket.

 

While doing a mental headcount of the people around me who are the only ones to ever call or text, a knot suddenly tightens in my stomach when dark shadows cloud my vision at the thought it could be Esme calling; could something have happened to Sprite? I retrieve the phone and look at the screen and am more than a little nervous when I see Esme Cullen’s name flashing up at me.

 

Immediately I pull the phone to my ear to answer the call, but my hello falls on deaf ears as her voice breaks through the handset.

 

“Emmett...Emmett!!!” The panic in her tone must be evident on my face because Jasper and my parents all place their cutlery down and look at me questioningly, each worrying without cause.

 

I just shake my head while I try to calm Mrs Cullen. “Esme, is everything okay?” Even if I wanted to say more, I couldn’t, because her panicked words scream into my head.

 

“I only fell asleep for a second. I didn’t mean to, I promise, but when I woke she was gone!” My mouth is dry as my head fills in the gaps. I know what she is going to say before the words even leave her lips. “Emmett...Alice-Rose is missing, I think Jessica took her!”

 

I can feel tears falling from my eyes before I even know I am crying. Fear, worry, dread and anger all consuming me at once, as I tell Esme we will be right home before ending the call. An audience of eyes are looking at me, all with questions hanging on the tips of their tongue, but it’s his eyes I care about, his face that I can see a crack forming within.

 

Even without muttering anything, I know his heart is breaking, an echo of my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - I thought it was time to bring a little more drama to this story, sorry if you are unhappy, but keep with me on this turn in the road for my boys xxxx


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews, glad you’re enjoying this still.
> 
> Big thanks to my pre-readers nmydreamz and Twilight mum69, and my awesome beta Jasper1863Hale.
> 
> I own only plot.

**Esme**

 

I should have listened. Should have heard every word dictated by my husband and stayed home in bed, but oh no...not me. Not Esme Cullen! Sometimes I should allow myself to succumb to sickness. To rest in the warmth of my bed and not try to fight it, to constantly be the winner. This is just who I am though. The woman who would rather realign her Chakras than allow her husband to fill her with pill after pill, but I guess you could call this my punishment.

 

Waking to the absence of a child who is supposed to be in your care is the scariest thing of all, enough to pull your heart from your chest. Unfortunately this is what I had to endure only twenty minutes ago. I dragged my sick body through the house, calling her name while giving into the falling of my tears with each word unanswered. 

 

Alice-Rose, the little girl I have called my own for the past five years, is missing!

 

My memory tells me what happened, sings out the scene like an opera with a screaming fat lady wailing out the final song. I know, more than anything else, Jessica has taken her and run away into the night - the emotional thief!

 

I’m pacing the room, leaving my trail in the old rug while I wait for the boys to come back. To take the backlash of their angry words for losing their most precious love. Will they ever forgive me? Will Charlie Swan do all he can to bring her back safe after I alerted him?

 

Stopping, I lean against the wall and allow my heart to break, to crumble to the floor and give into every emotion plaguing my body. Through the painful tears now raging from me, I allow myself to think back and recall every last second. To suffer at the hands of my torture until I have to face the boys. I know they will never trust this old woman again.

 

...

 

Relaxing back into the old sofa, I sipped the sweet tea I’d made to try and chase this cold away, while watching little Alice-Rose playing with her new doll. She cuddled the precious toy she refers to as her baby while she pretended to be a mummy, showing me she hadn’t gained her so-called mother’s lack of maternal instinct. The warm liquid was soothing to my sore throat and I could feel the peppermint and lemon trying to do their work, but it in no way cleared my sinuses of their torment!

 

Sighing, I placed the cup on the small table beside me, noticing only then that my cell had started buzzing. Instantly I picked it up to answer the incoming call from Carlisle. The good doctor checking up on his patient...again! Swallowing my annoyance before speaking, I took what I hoped was a calming breath. 

 

"Hello, darling," I offered before losing myself to a small coughing fit.

 

"You sound sexy as ever,” he teased, but I could hear the anxiety in his words and I knew I needed to get him to calm down so I didn’t have to worry about causing him stress while he tended to his doctor duties. It wasn’t like this was serious after all!  

 

Forcing a smile onto my face to echo in my words, I answered my husband. "You know me, always striving for excellence." My voice sounded muffled with a small croak, so I knew I wasn’t fooling him into believing I was better. Even without seeing me, I knew he would be able to tell I was worse than I was when he left for work this morning. "I will be okay. Don't worry, sweetie. I’m just on the sofa and Alice-Rose is taking care of me."

 

To this, the little girl turned towards me and nodded happily, causing me to laugh a little while I listened to the man I adore letting out a small sigh of relief. While looking at her angelic face and hearing my partner in my ear, I couldn’t help but take a short moment to live in my past regrets, cursing myself for not being blessed with our own bundle of joy. I would never know if we would have made good parents and that was the most painful part of my life. Carlisle would have made a great father. He always did want a son, and although he’d said he was happy with it being just the two of us, I knew there was a small hole in his heart which only a child could fill. I knew this because I had one too. 

 

Carlisle’s chuckle pulled me back to the moment, breaking the gaze I had held upon Alice-Rose. “I bet she is, too. I think she will make a good doctor one day. That is, of course, if she doesn’t become a cookie taster.”

 

It hurt to laugh and I almost dropped the tea I had picked up, but somehow my husband had managed to make me feel so much better than I’d felt before he called. “I think she would love to be a cookie taster too,” I said. The spark of her attention didn’t go unnoticed.

 

“Cookie?” she chimed, resulting in the laughter of an overworked man ringing through the cell.

 

“Well, I best go and feed the little angel. Have fun at work, baby,” I told him, basking in the kisses he sent my way through the phone before a distant voice called his name. Time to answer to the commands of his job.

 

Ending the conversation, I pulled my tired body from the sofa, paused a little from a small head rush I received from standing so quickly and allowed Alice-Rose to lead me into the kitchen. I followed the small child as she twirled and danced around, all the time holding onto her baby until we arrived at the cookie barrel and I put three onto a small plate. The smell of cinnamon made me feel a little nauseous, but I knew they were her favorite and it wasn’t like I was going to be eating any. No, the only plan I had was to rest and drink more tea.

 

Leading her back into the living room, I longed to be seated again on the sofa, but cussed slightly when a knock at the door had me making my way towards it to see who the unexpected guest could be. I was followed by my small shadow, who only stopped when I handed her the plate of treats so I was free to say hello to our caller, get them inside and return to the comfort of the spot I was trying to mold myself into. 

 

As I opened the door, a small groan left my lips before I could control it. Not just because a cold chill hit me in the face, but also because I had the displeasure of seeing a person I really could do without.

 

“Jessica. What have I done to deserve the pleasure of your company?” I asked, trying to keep the bitterness from my tone. Looking at me with a coldness in her eyes, she pushed her way over the threshold and into the warmth of the house. “Oh, do come in dear,” I told her before closing the door slightly harder than intended.

 

“Where’s Jasper?” she asked, not looking in my direction as she made her way further into the house. Clearly while children were being brought up by their parents, Jessica Stanley had been dragged through life! Simple manners had failed her!

 

Forcing my body ahead of her, I walked back into the room where Alice-Rose was eating her cookies and turned to stop Jessica mid-track. “Jasper and Emmett have gone out for dinner with Mr and Mrs McCarty. Would you like me to tell them you came by? I’m sure they will be _so_ sorry to have missed you.”

 

Glaring at me, she spat out her words. “Jasper left _you_ with _my_ daughter?” She said ‘ _you’_ as if it was a dirty word, something no less than disgusting. I had never called anyone a bitch before, but Jessica Stanley was clearly suited to the name!

 

I was far too tired to be putting up with her and far too old to be spoken to this way by a petulant child who didn’t know her ass from her elbow! Folding my arms, I just offered her the best smile I could. “I have had a lot of experience helping raise this little girl since she was left abandoned on the doorstep. She even thought I was her mummy at one point.”  

 

My little recollection of the past brought a deep red to her cheeks and she pressed her lips tightly together, something I had seen Alice-Rose do many times when she didn’t get her own way, which wasn’t very often. Pretending she hadn’t heard a word I just said, she pushed past me and made her way towards her daughter.

 

“Sweetie, did your daddy leave you all by yourself?” she cooed, bending down towards her daughter who was happily munching on her cookies.

 

Deciding not to rise to one of Jessica’s games, I returned to my place on the sofa and watched as Alice-Rose just stared up at mother for several seconds, before shaking her head and speaking. “Esme here. We have cookies.” She beamed, smiling at me through a mouthful of her treat.

 

Watching as Jessica swallowed angrily because her daughter wasn’t playing along, I even struggled to stifle a laugh at the next part in my free movie. “Can Mummy have a cookie, baby?”

 

As if I had written this perfect script myself, Alice-Rose simply sent a one-word reply. “No!”

 

Oh, she may not have been my blood, but I couldn’t have loved this little girl anymore than I do right then.

 

Lying back on the sofa, I just watched happily as Alice-Rose fought off her mother’s advances. I didn’t even realise that my eyes were falling heavy, pulling me into a sleep I would live to regret.

 

…

 

I was so weak, gave in so easily to the throes of my illness, but I didn’t know _then_ what I know _now_. Regret will mix with my blood and flow through my heart for the rest of my life, even follow me into the beyond, because I will never forget this day.

 

My only hope is that she will be back soon, that Chief Swan already has her in his car and is driving her home to the place she belongs. Closing my eyes, I focus on the happy thought from my place on the floor.

 

 

**Emmett**

 

The drive home is excruciatingly slow. Everything moves at a snails pace as I rally through Forks. I know I’m speeding over the limit, yet nothing seems to be moving. So much is working against us, punishing us for leaving her home with an ill woman. Other people on the road clearly can’t sense the urgency within me, the need to get back to my house and find the little girl lost.

 

 _Alice-Rose! Shit, where did you go?_ I ask myself, trying to still the urge to cry.

 

"Honey, please slow down. I’m sure everything will be okay,” my mother, the voice of reason, tries to calm me.

 

I ignore her, allowing my grip on the wheel to intensify and turn my knuckles white. In the rear view mirror I can see Jasper, ghost-like with the absence of color in his face. He hasn't spoken a word since I hung up on Esme, just withdrew inside himself and allowed us to guide him towards the car. 

 

His shock has managed to still him, yet mine has turned into a rage which will only be calmed when my fingers are locked tightly around Jessica's neck! Grunting as my mother lays her hand on mine, I put my foot down and cut through a gap in the traffic, ignoring each and every fucking horn that honks annoyingly!

 

It’s dark and without the bright lights of the street I know my vision would be impaired, but I also know I would go faster if I could! Let the police stop me. Let them drag me out of the car. I would tell them where they _should_ be, what they should spend their time doing! Fuck everyone else tonight. Fuck the killers and the thieves. Just find the small girl with bright blue eyes and return her home safe!

 

As familiarity starts to fill my scene, I know I’m not far from home and we will soon be back within our four walls, able to start searching for Sprite. With the traffic clearing slightly I put my foot down, ignoring my mother’s disapproval while I advance the car forward towards our destination. Looking back at Jasper again, my heart aches even more. I just want to pull him into my embrace and let him know it will all be okay, that I will not sleep a wink until we are a family again.

 

I shake myself, clearing the thoughts which are only leading to the worst possible scenario. We don’t actually _know_ Jessica has taken her, just that she was the last person to be seen with Alice-Rose. 

 

“Maybe they just went out to get ice cream,” I verbalise what I’m thinking, more to break the dark silence than to actually offer any kind of justification.

 

My mother jumps at the sound of my voice and I see a spark of hope in Jasper’s eyes through the rear-view mirror. He is still in there, locked inside the misery against his will, but he is there all the same.

 

“I’m sure that is what happened, honey,” my mother offers, her shoulders relaxing slightly as she lets out a long, deep breath and gazes out the window.

 

Nodding, I pull the car into our street which is filled with flashing blue and red lights. Two police vehicles are parked outside our house. Not looking for a place to stop, I just slam on the brakes in the middle of the road and pull my body from the automobile, not even bothering to close the door behind me. My footsteps mix with the sound of the others hitting the pavement as we make our way towards the door, pushing inside to find ourselves greeted by Chief Swan, two officers I don’t recognise, and Dr and Mrs Cullen.

 

Chief Swan turns toward us, removing his hat before finally speaking. “I am so sorry, Jasper.”

 

He doesn’t get to finish his words before my heart starts aching and Jasper crumbles to the floor in a pool of his tears.

 

**Jasper**

 

 _She is dead? She can’t be. No, not my life. Not the little girl who is the reason I wake every morning!_ The words swirl around inside my head as I kneel on the floor, ignoring the pull of hands on my shoulders.

 

Until we arrived home, I was locked inside myself in a darkness which was all my own, as I worried about my little girl. My head feared the worst, but never came to this conclusion. Every other thought entered my head, but I never thought it would be _this_...never knew my life would end this way.

 

“Jasper. Jasper, son!” My name is called but I ignore it. My eyes focus on the memory of my daughter’s funny lip shape, the darkness of her hair which always had her bright blue eyes shining through.

 

“Jasper!” The voice calls my name again as my body is elevated and glided across the room until it meets with the softness of my old sofa.

 

I can feel hands on my cheeks, but I cannot keep my interest on the face long enough to form a recollection. It doesn’t matter to me. Not when I am making mental plans to follow my baby into the next life so she doesn’t have to walk through the unknown alone.

 

 _Alice-Rose, my sweet angel. I am so sorry. So very, very sorry._ I can feel the warmth of my tears trailing down my cheeks, but I don’t have the energy to wipe them away. _These are for you, my angel. All I can offer you now. I am so sorry I wasn’t here to protect you._

 

Almost like an earthquake is taking place, my body is shaken back and forth, followed by my name being called in an angry tone. I am only pulled back to the moment when I hear words which have the power to make my heart start beating again.

 

“She isn’t dead, Jasper!” Snapping my eyes open, I look into the face of Emmett. His cheeks are void of colour as his own tears make their descent to his chin. “Baby, she isn’t dead!”

 

“But...but Charlie said...” My words are cut off before I can finish my sentence.

 

“Jasper, I never said she was dead, you just didn’t give me time to finish,” Chief Swan says. I pull my attention his way while he collects the rest of his thoughts, my own remaining unspoken. “I was never good with words.” He clears his throat, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. “I was just trying to tell you I am so sorry this is happening. I remember when Bella went missing.”

 

He shudders while he recollects his painful memory, but already I can feel my body relaxing slightly. Alice-Rose isn’t dead. My light won’t go out inside me while I know my angel still breathes. A smile wants to creep across my face, but before I have a chance to allow it, words leave my throat.

 

“But where is she?” I look around the room for some sign she is here, hiding somewhere for her daddy to come find her, but I know she isn’t. Somehow I know that much.

 

Every face in the room remains somber, but they all turn towards Chief Swan for answers. I watch as he swallows and rubs his brow seconds before shaking his head. “We don’t know.” I notice his grip increasing on the hat he is still holding. “ Jessica’s mum hasn’t seen her all day, but every person in town knows Alice-Rose. Someone will call in when they see her. We are already spreading the word that we are looking for her. We will find her, Jasper.”

 

I believe what he is saying, know he will bring her back, but until she is safely home again I know sleep and food will become meaningless to me. I will not allow myself any luxury until my baby is home.

 

Emmet takes my hand in his, but I instantly pull away as if his touch burned me. If we had never left the house tonight we wouldn’t be here facing this situation now. I just hope he has the strength to take the fact I blame _him_ as being too weak to keep blaming myself.

 

His eyes fill with hurt, but I pull my gaze away. The only blue orbs I want to see are hers.

 

“I have to find my baby!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is another chapter for you all to read.  
> Please check out my endnote for something you can all enjoy.  
> Thanks to my pre readers nmydreamz and Twilight Mum69, and my amazing beta Jasper1863Hale.  
> As always, I own only plot.

**Emmett**

 

The looks of hurt he is offering me are ricocheting through every cell in my body. I can see the blame in his eyes he holds for only me. I can take it though, accept everything he needs to throw my way to remain strong while he shatters into a thousand emotional pieces. 

 

Taking deep breaths, I try to remain statuesque while I watch the clock ticking by the minutes she has been away from home. Time which has turned into three lonely hours. The house is deathly silent without her. All life seems to be void now she isn’t here demanding attention we so willingly give to her. 

 

We should be out helping in the search, but adding insult to the injury we are suffering under, a storm has erupted outside and Chief Swan demanded we remain inside much to our annoyance and frustration. I should be out there with the officers of the law, be the first to find the blonde bitch and force her face repeatedly into the ground! Regrettably I have parents who seem to have taken on the job of enforcing Charlie’s instructions and are refusing to allow us to do anything other than sit here by the phone like idiots!

 

“We have cell phones for a reason, you can call me if you hear anything. I should be out there looking for her,” I blurt out, pulling myself from the wall I was leaning against.

 

Dr Cullen walks towards me and places his hand on my shoulder, a small smile appearing on his face and showing those laughter lines you only get with age and a good life. “The last thing we need is to worry about you as well, Emmett.” His voice is the one I have heard all doctors use with patients - the tone they take on to instill a calmness into you. I can feel it working, the tenseness in my body easing slightly while I listen to him speak. “The first thing little Alice-Rose will want to see when she gets home is you and Jasper. Don’t deprive her of that, Son.”

 

Without saying a word I simply make small shakes of my head and look over his shoulder towards Jasper who is sitting locked in my father’s loving hold. “I won’t,” I mumble as I make my way over to the man I should be holding, the one who needs to thump my chest as hard as he can and blame me for as much as he needs. 

 

_I will take it all, Jasper. I blame myself as much as you need to blame me._ My father moves as I make my approach, giving me the space needed to take my seat beside the only man I have ever loved.

 

Hesitantly I drape my arm over his shoulder without applying the familiar loving pressure I would. I don’t even pull him into my body like I want to. Instead I remain with inches between our bodies, a space so alien from the normality of our lives. He slowly turns his head to face me, the same blame momentarily living in his eyes before I watch tears fall from them, pulling forth all his pain mixed with the same love I have seen him offer his daughter and myself. 

 

I want to take a second to relish in the return of adoring eyes, but instead I force him into my chest and listen to the sobs falling from his lips, feel the warmth of his tears seeping through my shirt and lingering on my naked skin. His body is shaking with the sounds of his cries, his fingers tightening onto my shoulder and all I can do is hold him and echo his pain with my own.

 

Closing my eyes I block out the looks I can feel people are sending our way, those we call family who are not looking at us with shame, but I still can’t bear to see them staring at us in the way they are; with sympathy. I want to feel the happy glances again, the ones who knew we were an unbreakable happy threesome.

 

I journey my hands over his back as I try to soothe him as best I can, to chase away worries I know are setting up home in our house. Will this place we live within be one of discontent if she...if she...

 

No! This is a way I cannot allow myself to think, to delve into a darkness I never want to suffer at the hands of. If I go there I fear I may never be able to return let alone be strong enough for the both of us.

 

Placing my hand under his chin, I pull his face to mine and add as much assurance to my voice as I can. “We _will_ get her back. Alice-Rose will be home before you know it.”

 

He devours my words as he takes my hand in his, the tears constantly falling down his face. “I...I’m sorry I blamed you...I just...I”

 

Tentatively I use my finger to silence him while shaking my head, offering the most appropriate smile given our situation. “Don’t apologize. I blame myself, but there is nobody at fault here,” I look over at Esme who’s leaning against her husband and I can feel Jasper following my example. “The only person to blame here is Jessica!”

 

Esme’s lips tremble, but she smiles through her falling tears as the small weight lifts from her shoulders. “She will be back soon...demanding more c...cookies.”

 

A rare, however small laughter pierces the room, something which has been so absent since we arrived home and I can almost sense it coloring the looming darkness which is hanging over us. Who knew a sound could so easily lighten a mood?

 

We remain in silence, all looking at nothing in particular as I hold onto the man I love. There is nothing we can do no matter how much we want to until we hear news from Chief Swan. I just wish I knew how long we would have to wait. How long will our tears take to dry?

 

**Jasper**

 

I needed fresh air. I couldn’t remain inside my house any longer without hearing Baby Girl filling it with life. While Emmett went to the bathroom and the others for coffee, I slipped out onto the front porch to get a moment to myself. Here I have remained for ten minutes just watching the storm rage over the streets of Forks. The urge to run into the night and find my daughter is overpowering, consuming my every waking moment and as I sit here now I just feel so helpless.

 

“Daddy is here, baby. He is waiting for you,” I say into the night, hoping she can hear my words on the wind. 

 

Does she miss me as much as I miss her? Is her heart bleeding due to the absence of her like mine is doing now?

 

I jump when I feel someone placing a coat over my shoulders, but I don’t need to look back to know it’s Emmett. His words dance in the air as he wraps his arms around my waist and speaks into my ear. “I’m here too and I always will be.”

 

If Alice-Rose wasn’t missing I would turn and pull him in for a long passionate kiss, but who knows when we'll be able to be like that again! Instead, I just place my hands over his and keep my eyes focused out into the night.

 

Emmett lets out a long drawn-out sigh, intensifying the hold he has upon me before speaking again. “Everyone says we should stay here, but do you know what I say?” I shake my head, still not looking back at him. “I say fuck ‘em!”

 

Turning towards him I offer a quizzical look, my words lodged in my throat. He takes his cell from the pocket of his own coat and shows it to me. “Fuck ‘em, Jasp! If they need us they can call. We can’t sit here doing nothing...can we?”

 

I say nothing, simply fasten my coat before zipping up his and taking his hand in mine. He smiles while looking into the falling rain. “Fuck ‘em and fuck this storm.” With hands locked together we take our first step into the night.

 

Even though we have barely left the street I have lived on for so many years, we are already soaked to the bone, but we do nothing other than soldier on fueled by our intent to find our baby. I can feel trickles of rainwater falling down my back, but I remain without complaint and journey forward, my hand still locked within his as the ice-cold wind blasts through us.

 

Whereas before when I was within my home and sitting waiting, I felt useless like a child being told to sit in silence until news comes. Now I feel alive with a sense of purpose. The wind and rain may be against me, but at least I am doing something, anything I need to get to my daughter. All is not lost if I am actually aiding with the hunt for my little angel.

 

It’s hard to explain a parent’s love, but to me it’s like having my very soul walking beside me, a more precious imitation of self which is all my creation, the reason to wake in a morning. How could I even go on if I lose that part of who I am? My love for Emmett is just as strong, but different all the same. He is the keeper of our family, the one we turn to to remain strong. Jessica wants to steal away all I have had for five years, but she will never feel the way I do, never have the same sense of joy running through her veins.

 

She is just trying to take what she doesn’t deserve.

 

Abruptly we stop moving, my pace prevented by Emmett who stands behind me laughing as nature’s tears fall down his face. “Why are we even walking?”

 

I look at him confused only to mentally slap myself when he pulls the keys to his car from his pocket. 

 

We are idiots, fueled so deeply by a need to find our child we have forgotten the fact we could get there much faster in his car. It’s true, you don’t really think clearly when you are blinded by your own panic.

 

When we are sitting in the leather seats of his car, which is thankfully not too far away given the restraints of the weather holding us back, I am glad we are under some sort of cover from the wetness and bitter cold. Emmett immediately starts the engine and pulls us through the streets ignoring the protests of his parents from our house. The warm heat from the vents wash over my cold body, melting away the moisture on my face and I reach out to warm my hands while hoping my daughter isn’t feeling the cold tonight. Surely Jessica has her somewhere warm, somewhere she is happy. 

 

I jump when Emmett throws his cell in my lap, noticing only then the annoying ring tone of Lady GaGa’s _Bad Romance_ blasting through the small speaker. 

 

“Answer that will you? It’s my mom.” I can sense the small amount of shame in his voice for his choice of incoming call sounds, but instead of teasing him I make a mental note to do it later when I have my little helper back to aid me.

 

Clicking answer, I pull the phone to my ear and listen to the shrill voice of Mrs McCarty who doesn’t even give me a chance to offer a simple hello. “Where are you going? What if Chief Swan calls? Have you seen the storm? You could get hurt, Emmett!!”

 

She doesn’t stop to take an inhale of breath until the last part which is exactly the point I interject. “It’s Jasper, Mrs McCarty. Emmett is driving.”

 

The sound of her sigh of disapproval haunts me, filling me with memories of all the times Emmett and I were scolded by her when we were caught doing something we shouldn’t. Filling my lungs with sweet air, I prepare myself for the backlash of the fiery old woman.

 

There is silence in my ear, only Emmett’s voice hovers around the space we occupy. “Mom, we will be fine. Just call us if you hear anything!”

 

Silence!

 

I pull the cell from my ear to check we still have connection and when I am satisfied the call hasn’t ended I return it to the place it was. “M...Mrs McCarty?” My words struggle to come out unbroken, but she finally replies.

 

“Believe me, Jasper, if it was Emmett lost out there I would be doing exactly what you are right now!” She pauses and I can hear she is crying. “Just get your little girl home and look after yourself and my boy. Make sure he drives safe!” Her last five words sound like one of her famous scoldings, but one so different to the woman I knew. Worry is clearly evident in her tone.

 

Maybe what we are doing isn’t just some stupid act on our part. Perhaps every single parent in the world would chase after their own lost child. After reassuring her we will be okay, I disconnect the call and sit back in the seat while I look through the storm to scan the road for signs of my daughter. I use the time in the car where we remain silent to think about all the news bulletins I have seen of parents looking for lost children...kids still missing after years of searching. I pray this isn’t the life I will lead, that Jessica was indeed just taking her out for ice cream and had no malicious intent!

 

I have known Jessica Stanley almost as long as I have known Emmett. She was always slightly manipulative, maybe even cruel, but could she really go so far as to hurt me by taking our child? No! She said she was in a relationship with a lawyer. Surely she would take a legal route rather than be a heartless thief!

 

Feeling his hand ghost over mine, I swallow the sob which is trying to leave my throat and turn to face him. He doesn’t take his eyes off the road for more than a few seconds, but each small look he offers is golden. In the past few hours the man I love seems to have aged beyond his years. Small lines of anxiety are cracking his once flawless skin. If only I could wipe them away along with my own which I know will have left their mark upon me. Emmett loves Alice-Rose on a level which is different to what he has in his heart for me and we will both suffer at the hands of this loss if we don’t get her back soon.

 

“We will find her, Emmett. I know we will.” The strength I am trying to offer him with words I am not sure I actually believe are shattered when I see the small tear start its descent.

 

Feeling my own coming out to say their hello’s again, I lean into him and sense his arm drape around my shoulder as he pulls the car to a stop. We don’t hold back, not now the floodgates have been opened. We simply hold onto each other and cry. I know we should remain strong, be back on the road looking for our baby girl, but right now we need a moment - a simple second to become two men not much more than twenty. 

 

People could be forgiven for thinking we are still kids ourselves, but our hearts are heavy with our woe we have lived through and have so much more responsibility than other kids our age. Would I change it all though? Go back to a time when all I cared about was which college I wanted to go to and would I still be friends with Emmett when we moved from the safety of Forks? No! More than anything I would go through this a thousand times over if it meant I had Alice-Rose. That unconditional love she has given me when we have lived from paycheck to paycheck. 

 

I may have had to age much faster than needed, even brought Emmett into our lives and gave him responsibilities to lay heavy on his shoulders, but I have not one single regret - not counting the fact my daughter is somewhere far from me. He has only made my small family that much stronger, so much more perfect so we have to find her; we have to get her back.

 

Pulling from him I look into his eyes, my fingers wiping away his tears and smoothing his worry lines back to the boy I love, the man lost inside his pain. “Don’t cry, Emmett.” A small uncontrollable laugh breaks through my lips and I have to cough to correct myself before speaking. “I should be the one looking so sad.”

 

He shakes his head before gracing my mouth with his kiss which we hold for a few seconds, just basking in our love while our eyes still leak their sadness. He pulls back from me and instantly I miss the exchange, but I hang onto every word he says. “I am so sad because...because I love you, and because without her I know I will lose you both.” Taking my hand in his, he grips it tightly before speaking again. “I have loved you for so long and not just because you’re Jasper, but because you’re such a great father and all the love you have to give is because you love her.”

 

Silence falls around us for a few moments before he continues, my own words rambling around in my head and not forming coherent sentences. “I will be so sad and so angry if anything happens to Sprite, but even more so because I know your eyes won’t sparkle the way I love to see them.”

 

He moves his hand to stroke my cheek and I find myself forcing out the words I need him to hear, the ones I hope above all else will be true. “She will be okay, you will see! Then we can go home and be a family again.”

 

Unsure as to whether I believe what I am saying, I do all I can to be the perfect pretender because I know I need him to not have any doubt, to not add fuel to the fire of uncertainty burning inside me.

 

He smiles through his sadness before wiping his eyes and starting the car, both of us noticing only then that the storm has stopped and the roads appear to be clear. Emmett turns to me and smiles as moonlight breaks through the clouds. “Its a sign we are going to find her.”

 

Losing myself in the moment I allow happiness to wash over me, to feel what he is saying will be true. We _will_ find our baby and we will love her more than she can imagine.

 

We drive for what seems like hours before he slams on the brakes, blue and red flashing lights dancing over his face and body and he just stares straight ahead with his jaw hanging open. Swallowing, I turn to look in the same direction only to have his hands shield my eyes.

 

“No, Jasper. Don’t look!” He pulls me to face him. Even in the dim light I can see the color wash from his cheeks. 

 

I am shaking. I can feel my whole body vibrating as I sit beside him. “E...Emmett?”

 

His lip trembles before he tells me what I am dreading to hear. “There is...an accident...on the road.” He turns to look back at the scene he is shielding me from before speaking again. “I think that is...I think the car is...” He swallows as he begins to cry.

 

I don’t have to look. I don’t even have to hear a word because I know from the look in his eyes that the car is Jessica’s.

 

Is my baby hurt? Is she...dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> As my end note, I would like you all to know my good friend Jasper1863Hale is now a PUBLISHED author. Please go to Amazon and purchase My Bittersweet by N. Wood and remember to leave her your kind words.  
> I am also considering publishing and have a few pieces on the go. I will hopefully be able to give people details soon :-)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, last chapter until the epilogue (which I still need to write). Really hope you all like this.
> 
> Big thanks to my pre readers Twilight mum69, nmydreamz and my beta Jasper1863Hale.
> 
> As always, I own only plot.

**Emmett**

 

Everything around me slows down, from each wrinkle that appears on his face to the descending of his tears. Even the tapping against the window of my car seems to have long pauses between and the muffled voice from outside drags out each and every word.

 

Ignoring anything else, I just focus my attention on Jasper while I try to chase away images of Jessica’s car wrapped around the tree. “Don’t look, Jasper. Don’t look!” Pleading my speech over and over like a mantra, I lock my hands around his cheeks to keep him in place. I can already see the changes creeping into him, stealing him away from me as he pulls from the harsh light of reality.

 

“A...Alice-Rose...” he mumbles, his lip trembling and I want to kiss them still, but I can’t even get control of myself to move.

 

The door of my car is pulled open and I feel arms on my shoulders dragging my attention unwillingly free from Jasper.

 

“Emmett, Jasper. What are you boys doing here?” Even though I know I am looking towards the voice of Chief Swan, my eyes are hazy and refuse to focus on his face.

 

Jasper and I are both lost for words, remaining in shocked silence as the chief of police addresses us, while doing everything I can to not allow the scene in front of my car to enter into my vision. Rubbing my eyes, I try to focus on Charlie while listening to a small whimper leaving his lips. It takes a few seconds, but eventually he comes back into focus and I can see the worry swirling in his deep brown eyes.

 

“C...Charlie...” is about all I can muster as I watch him look from myself and back to the scene I’m not yet ready to gaze upon again.

 

I watch as he fights with himself and what to do, what words of comfort he can offer two boys looking for a child lost, a little girl who could be...no! That is something I cannot think about.

 

Relief washes over me when Chief Swan finally speaks words I need to hear, but dread hearing all at the same time. “I was just about to call you...I never wanted you to see this.” Not only can I hear the pain in his voice, but I can see it in his face, his brow wrinkling and a lump forming in his throat.

 

“Alice-Rose...is she...is my baby...” I jump at the sound of Jasper’s voice behind me and I reach to take his hand back within mine.

 

I am thankful that Charlie doesn’t keep us waiting long. Even though ‘m dreading what he may have to say, I still need to hear it; good or bad. “She is already on her way to the hospital. The paramedics are hopeful, but I’m...well...I’m not a doctor.”

 

He looks torn between what he is telling us and what he’d witnessed when he’d arrived at the scene. Fuck, what did he see?

 

“We need to...to get to my baby, she’ll need me,” Jasper says, and I am already trying to start up the engine only to have Chief Swan grabbing the keys before I can make towards our destination.

 

Automatically I jump from the car and try to advance toward my keys, but he blocks me. For an older man I have completely underestimated just how strong he is, and like I’m not the solid-built guy I am, he manages to turn me away from him and keep my hands locked behind my back.

 

“Sorry son, but there is no way on God’s green earth I am letting you drive in this state!” My chest is so tight from my rage I am struggling to breathe, but I understand why he is doing what he is regardless of how mad it’s making me. “I will drive you. I’ll get one of my boys to take your car home for you.”   

 

Jasper is at my side in seconds checking if I am okay. When I’m finally relieved from my restraints, I turn towards him only to watch as he stares open-mouthed at the scene I would have done anything for him not to have witnessed. Shit!

 

Reaching out to take his face in my hands, I turn him towards me and lock his eyes on mine. “Don’t look, Jasper. Please don’t look.” Through remaining silent he nods and allows me to pull his head into my chest while we are led towards Chief Swan’s car.

 

Doing all I can to stop him looking at the blue car wrapped around the large oak tree, I wish I had someone to offer me the same pleasure to keep me from seeing what my eyes seem so drawn to. The front of Jessica’s vehicle is now part of the stump, aqua metal mixed with brown bark crushed to just over half its normal size. Scattered around the floor are shards of glass and leaves, twigs and branches, all sodden from the earlier storm. I try to ignore the russet color which is covering part of the car the rain has not yet washed away.

 

Hands reach up to my face and pull my attention down to stare at Jasper. Only then do I realize we have stopped walking. “If I can’t look then neither can you,” he says, his skin so pale I can almost see veins pumping the blood underneath.

 

Nodding, I keep my head down until we reach the police car and take up residence on the back seat, never once looking out of the window until we have driven for a hundred beats of my heart which is thumping in my chest.

 

Outside the car everything seems so normal. Nobody would suspect an innocent child is on her way to the hospital due to a stupid accident - one so beyond her control.

 

I jump when Charlie’s radio goes off. After he replies to the unknown voice, he looks back at us in his mirror and finally breaks the absence of conversation. “They just turned up at the hospital, we should know more about their condition when we arrive.”

 

Jasper lets out a sigh I can only assume he’d been keeping locked in, but I have to know more. I need answers to questions that are plaguing my mind. “Was she...was Alice-Rose awake when you found her?”

 

I had to get the thoughts out there, to ask what I know Jasper has been worrying about. We need to learn if she is okay. Chief Swan gives himself away when he doesn’t reply, the twitch of his mustache the only indication his mouth even moved.

 

“Charlie?” Jasper asks with a voice so small it’s barely audible.

 

Chief Swan clears his throat before taking a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds then he allows it to leave his lips with his answer. Eight words which cut into me like the blades of a knife.

 

“She was breathing, but no, she wasn’t awake.”

 

**Jasper**

 

Seeing the lights of the hospital in the distance is a welcomed relief, a beacon guiding us towards our destination. In the darkness as we make our approach it looks almost unholy like a sinister scene from a horror movie, but I know my mentality is only making it appear that way. I have visited Altru Hospital many times, but never for someone as close to me as my own blood so I know that the images portrayed in my head are nothing more than negative; fitting for my current situation.

 

Each step I take as I get out of the police car hurts, almost like I am walking on broken glass or burning embers. I want to get to my daughter, but how long will my feet hold out before they buckle below me?

 

Throughout the drive I had tried to stay positive, to hold onto hope that Alice-Rose would be okay, but the closer we got the more reality had began to torment me. She isn’t okay, she is far from it. She’s in a hospital under some doctor’s care who I am not even sure I have the money to pay to look after her. Is my healthcare even up to date?

 

How can finances lay so heavily on my heart when Alice-Rose is somewhere inside waiting for her daddy to come and make it all better? With the help of Emmett’s willing arms I am led into the building towards the family waiting room where a doctor can come to inform us as to what is going on. We don’t have to wait long before Carlisle bursts into the room with Esme and Mr and Mrs McCarty in tow, all pulling us into their loving embrace.

 

Dr Cullen is the first coherent voice to register with my ears, his tone reassuringly calm as he guides me towards him. “I can’t stay long, but I want to go find Alice-Rose and get an update for us. I will be back as soon as I can.” He smiles at me while gently squeezing my shoulder before kissing his wife goodbye.

 

As the door closes I am led to a vacant seat, held close by Emmett and Esme, the two people who have helped me so much and have been the lifeline I’ve needed just to get through the days.

 

“Is this it then? Do we just sit here playing the waiting game?” Emmett asks, allowing his mother to console him. I am glad he has someone here to give him all I don’t have the strength to right now.

 

Mr McCarty crouches before us, his face bleak and full of pity but it’s hard not to see the underlying strength he is offering our way. “What would you rather do, son? Waste the doctor’s valuable time with questions he’s trying to get answers to when he could be using it to help that little girl?”

 

His words make sense even to someone who is so unhinged emotionally at the moment, but would he really be so calm if it were Emmett in the hospital and not my daughter? The prospect of having the man I love trade places with Alice-Rose is so sickeningly disgusting, something I neither want nor need. It should be me under the doctors’ care. I should be in pain, not _her_ , not my baby.

 

Esme releases her hold on me before kissing my cheek gently. “I’d better go and sort out the paperwork for you honey before they decide we can’t pay and ship us out like we are not hard working people.”

 

When I look at her with clear worry in my eyes from the lack of knowledge if I am indeed covered, she simply winks at me from the door. “Don’t worry, Jasper. Carlisle and I have had you on our family plan for years. After all, you are the son we always wanted.”

 

She leaves the room and I am crying again, the realization that I’m considered a part of a family I never really expected to be is overwhelming. I have my own parents, but do I even know where the hell they are? More importantly do I really care? Not once have they bothered with me or come to see their granddaughter without me forcing them.

 

The family in Forks is one I have unwittingly created with people who ask how I am, who care when my heart is breaking and right now I can feel it shutting down in my chest. I have no sense of time for how long we remain in the room, don’t even notice Esme returning. I just sit holding onto Emmett and praying to a God I’m not even sure exists. When Dr Cullen finally comes back into the room I almost leap at him, fueled with anticipation to know what is happening.

 

“Dr Cullen!” I gasp, stopping when I am face to face with him waiting for news my baby is okay.

 

He places his hands on my shoulders and I swear the smile on his face is forced.

 

Does that mean...Oh no! Please no!

 

“Take a seat, Jasper.” His words hit me in the stomach with the force of a boulder and I literally buckle over, allowing unknown arms to direct me to one of the cheap plastic furniture. “Calm down, son. Alice-Rose is stable, but she is still unconscious. We are confident she will make a full recovery, but we need her to wake before we can fully assess her.”

 

Every person in the room lets out a sigh of relief, all of us relaxing a little. There is some nagging feelings inside me though, something which doesn’t seem right like a part of a story not told.

 

“What are you not telling us, Carlisle?” I can’t seem to keep the words falling from my lips, but I know there is something he isn’t telling us.

 

He gnaws his lip for a second before his reply. “Jessica...wasn’t so lucky.” We all gasp. We may hate her for what she’d done, but did she really deserve to die? “Also we have discovered that if she hadn’t blocked Alice-Rose from the blow then we would be telling a whole different story tonight.”

 

Words escape me, my ability to speak somehow taken from me as I try to comprehend that if not for Jessica Stanley, the woman who stole my child in the first place, I would be making arrangements to bury my daughter.

 

…

 

While we sit in the room where my little girl slumbers, still as unconscious as Carlisle had said, I try to make sense of all the information that has come to my attention; some new details given by Chief Swan. We’d seen the wreckage for a split second, but neither myself nor Emmett had realized the direction the car had been heading or noticed the melted ice cream among the debris.

 

 _Jessica had indeed taken Alice-Rose for ice cream. We believe she’d been going back to your house._ Charlie’s voice enters my head. It was when he’d told us this I had realized nobody had tried to call Jessica. Through all the panic not one person had tried to call her and see where she was. We’d never even asked her for her number and the police had said she’d been using a pay-as-you-go phone because she’d lost her cell...so the details were not on record.

 

If only we had known where she was we could have gone to her and saved all the mess I now sit before.

 

“How will I tell my baby her mum has died?” I ask Emmett who still sits beside me, stroking Alice-Rose’s leg while I caress her hand.

 

Feeling his palm rubbing my back, I lean my head into his approaching kiss and willingly receive it. “We’ll figure something out. Let’s just wait until she wakes up and we know she is okay first,” he says, his forehead resting against my shoulder. “I am glad she is here with us. She looks like she is sleeping - minus the drool and moans for cookies, of course.”

 

A hearty chuckle breaks both our lips at the same time Esme comes back into the room. “Well that is a sound I have missed.” She smiles while handing each of us a coffee before taking the only other vacant seat. “I left the others in the canteen, said I would get them if there is any change. Is there?”

 

Hope is written in her expression as she looks at me, but all I can do is shake my head and look back at my baby. “Not yet, she’s still just lost in sleep.”

 

Esme softly sighs before sipping her own drink. “She will come back to us. She’s a strong little mite.”

 

She is indeed, much stronger than me. I’m not even sure where she gets it from. Maybe there had been more to her mother that we’d never known.

 

“I just want to hold her again and let her know we are here,” Emmett says, causing me to turn and gently caress his cheek with my lips.

 

“She knows, baby,” I say for only his ears before resting back into my seat and drinking the warm coffee Esme had brought me.

 

It’s just what I need right now, the sweet nectar to warm my body while I wait for hers to come back to life. Leaning against Emmett I realize just how sleep deprived we all are. I can even hear his pre-sleep breaths escaping from him and not long after his small snores, a sound I allow my own eyes to fall heavy to.

 

While feeling the pull of my slumber I can hear her voice in my impending dreams calling to me like angelic sirens, my subconscious gliding me willingly towards her. Even in my mind’s eye I can see her face, those deep pools of aqua smiling in my direction through their black surroundings. The dream is bittersweet, what every fibre of my being craves but cannot yet have. I want it to be true, to even have the sensation of her dream-hand around my fingers tightening over me.

 

“Daddy,” she mystically calls to me again, her voice dancing around me, her touch tugging at my hand.

 

“Baby Girl,” I call back into the darkness of my mind, wanting all this to be real - even the voice of Emmett and Esme who have joined my welcomed dream. I want it all, everything to be my reality.

 

“Jasper...Jasper, wake up,” Emmett says in my dream, but I shake him off not wanting any of it, not a single ounce. What I want and what is happening are two different things and I groan when my eyes open into the hospital room.

 

_No! Not yet!_

 

The tugging on my hand taunts me, pulls my eyes against my will towards my wrist and only then do I see them, those perfect orbs of blue smiling up at me from the bed.

 

_Is this a dream? Am I still dreaming?_

 

I can feel my eyes burning with tears, calmed only by her smile as she looks my way. “Hi Daddy. Did you sleep?”

 

Sensing Emmett’s embrace around my shoulders, I know I am sobbing and overcome with every emotion, but above all joy.

 

“Don’t cry, Daddy,” she says, but I can’t help it, can’t get over just how lucky I am she is lying on the bed like nothing ever happened.

 

Smiling at her, I say all I can at this moment in time. “Tears of joy, baby. Tears of Joy.” 


	21. Epilogue - Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken so long to be done, major busy my end with my original fiction and this thing called life, but here it is.  
> Big love to Nat, Cheryl, Karen and Arc.  
> I own nothing other than plot.

A gentle breeze dances through the sea of students, blessing them with its cooling temperature as a rare sun breaks through the clouds above. Seated upon the rows of chairs set out for the occasion, the graduating class talks with excitement and hushed voices while looking for family members who came to see them in their caps and gowns. All except one; a young girl with short, dyed brown hair fingers the pointer cards she holds while trying to memorize the words she’d written upon them.

_Just relax, you can do this_! she tells herself, before the boy seated beside her takes her hand in his.

"Calm down, you know this. Just get up there and enjoy yourself!" he says, placing a soft kiss upon her cheek.

Turning towards him, she pockets the cards before playing coy and offering just the slightest smile to set his blood pumping. "Better not let my daddy see you. He will kick you out of Forks before you have a chance to try and apologize!"

The boy swallows, looking about him while regaining control of his voice. "He doesn't scare me!" he informs her, flexing his arms as though he is a bodybuilder on show.

"Of course he doesn't, but you know my _other_ dad might, Sam!" She giggles, watching the color fade from his russet skin.

Sam sighs, slumping his body back against his chair. "Trust me to date a girl with two dads! Talk about unfair, Ali!"

Alice-Rose’s heart flutters at the way he shortens her name, his dark eyes gazing at her with a small frown upon his face. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you . . . unless I ask them to," she teases, glad to have her nerves distilling a little while she taunts the boy who used to pull her hair when they were eight, before admitting his undying love at fourteen.

Laughing to herself, she watches as the principal walks onto the stage and catches her eye a few feet from where they sit, his arrival silencing the students without effort. The large man with dark hair towers over his students, a familiar smile on his aging face.

Clearing his throat and tapping the mic on the oak stand, he grins at the students looking up at him, the children he has seen grow into the adults about to take their own journeys through life. "I was thinking today maybe I should follow the style of my predecessors: keep my speech professional and say all the right things like a good principal should, but as I stand here and look at you, I can't help feeling like a father about to say goodbye to all his children at once," he begins, his voice breaking a little and sobs from some nearby girls cause Alice-Rose to smile. "But today isn't about me. It's about the journey you have all taken and the first step towards what I hope is a wonderful life. So before I hand out your diplomas, or break down before your family, I invite to the stage the student you all chose to speak to you."

The principal looks towards her, a tear falling from his blue eyes. "My daughter, Alice-Rose Whitlock."

Taking a deep, calming breath, she squeezes Sam’s hand for support while getting to her feet and smoothing out her blue gown.

_This is it, show time!_ she thinks, keeping her pace slow and controlled as she climbs the few steps onto the stage, smiling as her dad beams down at her.

Alice-Rose wants nothing more than to hug him for support, but he isn’t her dad today - no. He is the principal and she the student, nothing more. Resisting this urge, she walks towards the wooden podium and rests her hands on it for support, making sure she is within reach of the microphone the way she’d practiced.

Eyeing the sea of students before her, she pauses on a grinning Sam before searching the faces of proud parents for the man who raised her; her daddy! It doesn't take her long. His short blond hair stands out, his tear filled brown eyes boring into hers. A small nod of his head and a reassuring smile fills her with the much needed confidence to let the words flow from her; her cards remaining untouched in her pocket.

"Most of us never thought we would make it here today. Graduating just seemed such a difficult task to complete, but we did it!" A cheer erupts from her peers, the jocks near the back standing to beat their chests like gorillas. Trying not to laugh, she continues. "I spent ages trying to come up with the right words to describe how I feel to have gotten here today like you all expect, but as I sat before blank paper, I knew I had just one thing to say; well, I guess you could call it two."

She takes a moment to look back at her dad sitting behind her with the other teachers, both her fathers have no idea what she is going to say, regardless of the amount of cookies they had offered her if she gave them hints. Alice-Rose wants to surprise them, to show them just what makes her smile at night, fear moving away to college from the safety of their embrace. She wants to tell the world she loves them; as if they don't already know.

"Today is a change for us all, and that is my focus today. Change!" she begins, looking back into the crowd. "I guess I had to deal with change from such a young age, and I was as terrified then as I am now. As most of you know, when I was five, my daddy fell in love and completed our family. Yet on the first day I met the man who would become my dad, all I saw was a giant staring down at me, this same person who melted my heart instantly." A small sob escapes her, but she regains her control when the crowd claps their hands together for a few seconds. Every single person here knows just how close her family is. "I never thought I could have so much love in my life, but both my dads showed me I could and helped me through the accident which took my mother. These two played the part of father, mother, friend and confidant.”

Feeling herself break from the overwhelming thoughts of the changes she is about to make in her life, she returns her attention to her daddy before closing her eyes and holding onto the mental image in her head that she always goes to when things get out of her control. She will never forget the day her unci Emmie became her father, or the way the sun seemed to break through the clouds over Forks when the paperwork for the adoption was complete.

_“Are you happy, baby girl?”_ she remembers her daddy asking, and she was. Alice-Rose may have only been eight, but she’d felt like all her Christmases had come at once when the two men beamed down at her.

She remembers how she never told them how she felt, just the way she looked up at her father’s best friend and asked. _“Can I call you ‘dad’ now?”_

That was the first time she had seen her unci Emmie cry. He’d pulled her into his arms and sobbed. Terrified as she’d been, she looked at her daddy who too was crying. _“Did I do something bad?”_ she asked, a little bewildered.

_“No, darling. You just made Unci Emmie a very happy man, sweetie.”_

 

She’d remained confused because he was still crying, but the long kiss he left on her cheek and the tickle over her tummy had her giggling again.

“We all say this, and I hate to be a cliche,” Alice-Rose says to the crowd again, the friends she has grown up knowing. “But I would never be the girl I am today if they were not the fathers they are. So although I do wish you all well and every success, I can’t help focusing my speech on them. Call me selfish, call me whatever you want for stealing our day, but I just love them both so much.”

Feeling her dad's arms around her, she finally realizes she was crying throughout the last part of her speech, her body shaking. She can hear the cheers from everyone, but they don’t register in her head, not when her dad is repeating words over and over in her ear.

“I love you so much, baby. I love you so, so very much.”

 

…

 

**Jasper**

“Are you still sulking?” Emmett asks, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

Sighing, I just snap my reply. “Yes!”

He laughs, turning my body to face him and kissing my cheek. “You knew this day would come, baby.”

Resting my head against his, I fight back the urge to cry. “Well it came too fast. I’m not ready to say goodbye to her yet!”

“Jasper, you’re talking like we are driving her to her funeral, not college! She is just a couple of hours away, my love. Didn’t I promise to drive you to visit her whenever you want?” Emmett asks, his voice soft and loving.

He did. Of course he did. I know Alice-Rose will be at Seattle University and not half way across the country, but I can’t help the sickening prospect of not seeing her smiling face every day and listening to her problems or gossip.

I miss her already!

Using his fingers to raise my lips to his, he kisses away my fears, leading me towards my desires when his tongue meets with mine. Feeling my jeans tightening, I pull away from him and smile. “Emmett McCarty, are you trying to seduce me when we have our daughter to drive to college?” I tease, missing the taste of his breath.

He smiles, showing fine lines which appear in the corners of his eyes, tell-tale signs of the years that have passed. We are getting old before our time, both of us approaching forty, with responsibilities an outsider could assume we are not ready for. Yet when we are together, we are the kids who used to play in the sandpit, the lovers who gave into their passion in the bathroom while their child slept in the next room.

We are Jasper and Emmett.

“Just showing you how much I love you, and reminding you that you won’t be as alone as you think when she is gone. I am still here.” he tells me, before palming my semi erection. “Glad to see I can still make you ‘happy’.” He laughs.

Joining him in his fit of childish giggles, I take his hand and lead him from the kitchen and into the living room. “Alice-Rose?” I call, looking at the pile of suitcases still lying near the door and not packed in the car like she was supposed to be doing. “Darling, if you are up there talking on your cell, I swear I will embarrass you on your first day!”

“Coming, Daddy,” she calls from above.

Emmett whispers in my ear, “Stop acting like you want her to leave. You know you want to hide her bags!”

“Hush!” I chuckle, grabbing some of the bags and forcing them into his chest. “Let’s get these into the car before I start unpacking them and bolt the doors closed!”

Trying not to focus on the way his blue shirt tightens around his muscles as he gathers two bags in each hand, I look past him at our approaching baby. 

“Ready?” I ask.

Alice-Rose smiles at me in her pink jumper and way too tight jeans, before shaking her head and running towards me with her arms stretched wide. “I . . . can’t!” she sobs.

Caressing her back, I fight back my own tears. “You can do anything you want to, my baby,” I tell her, pulling her face to mine until we are level, a clear sign she is no longer the little girl she once was. “If you ever want to come back, at _any_  point, you call me right away, you hear me?”

She nods and offers me a forced smile. “I love you, Daddy.”

“And I love you too, baby girl. Now go help your dad while I lock up.”

When she is out of sight, I take the opportunity to allow a cry to break from me, my body buckling over as I hold onto my stomach.

I am going to miss her so much!

 

**Emmett**

The drive is filled with happy conversation, yet behind the smiles, I know all three of us are hiding sad hearts. Twelve years have passed far too fast, gone in the blink of an eye. I want to go back to playing monster, stealing cookies for night time munchies, but that's all over now!

Our lives have changed so much, not just for Sprite who is going to college, but for Jasper and I also. Who knew that working as a support teacher would lead to me becoming a full time teacher and now principal? This was never my dream, but I somehow couldn't turn down the opportunity when it arose!

Almost at the same time, Jasper was faced with a new challenge like I was. He helped Esme with setting up a new health food store in Forks, and after a year, she made him a partner. Obviously he refused her gesture, but she told him he was her and Dr Cullen’s sole inheritor should they die, so he may as well start while she was still around to boss him about.

Our lives moved in a whirlwind of new directions, but the closer we got to today, the more we wanted to slow time down.

“Dad?” Sprite’s voice pulls me from my thoughts and I turn to see the two faces looking at me with bemused confusion.

From his seat behind the wheel of our new truck, Jasper stifles a laugh. “You’re not going senile on us are you, Emm?”

Giggles erupt from Alice-Rose and I throw her a sharp look from my place in the front seat. “And what do you think is so funny?” I huff.

Without even attempting to hide the smile on her face, she looks back at Jasper for a second before speaking again. “We’re here, and you seemed so lost in your head that you didn’t hear us repeatedly telling you,” she chimes, while opening her door and stepping onto the road.

While over thinking the past few years and how our lives have developed, I seem to have allowed time to flutter past until we are parked outside the large college building.

“Come on, dreamer. Let’s do this before we both change our minds,” Jasper tells me, following our daughter.

Taking a deep breath, I open the door and move to the back of the truck to retrieve two bags while Jasper and Alice-Rose speed ahead to the building, chatting happily. “Don’t mind me, I will close the car,” I call back to deaf ears.

Rushing to catch up with them, I take care not to collide into the other parents with bittersweet faces and excited students, following them into the building and down endless corridors. Nodding to other fathers with just as many bags in their arms, I keep in step behind my family until I see them turn into an open room; my daughter’s dorm.

Entering the dorm, I drop the bags on the floor and fold my arms across my chest, trying to hide the fact I am breathless from just the small distance I’d crossed. “Great, here is your stuff, see you at Christmas!” I joke, laughing at the horror in the couple’s eyes.

“Emmett!” Jasper exclaims, before I wink at them and see their faces soften.

“You’re so mean, Dad!” Sprite giggles, sitting on the single bed near the open window.

Across the other side of the room is a vacant bed, one to be filled by another student when she arrives, but I know Alice-Rose will get along with her; everyone loves our daughter.

“Do you want me to help you unpack?” Jasper asks, looking around the room with worry in his eyes.

Alice-Rose shakes her head and smiles. “No, no, it’s a long drive back, and besides, the sooner you go the sooner I will see you again,” she chimes, wiping a tear from her father’s eye.

Struggling to hold my own back, I move towards my daughter and kiss her cheek, inhaling her scent as I hug her goodbye. “I wish we could stay longer, darling,” I tell her, before letting her go so Jasper can pull her into his embrace.

“I like it better this way. It’s like pulling a band aid off. Faster is always better, less painless.” She smiles, reluctantly letting go of her daddy.

Taking Jasper by the hand, I lead him from the building and back towards the car, pulling him into my arms the moment the car doors close so we can let out the sobs we’d barely managed to control.

“Hurts . . . so much,” he tells me, and I nod my head in agreement. “What will I do without her?”

Kissing his cheek, I pull his face to mine. “We will see her again soon. This is good for her, and us. She isn’t a little girl anymore,” I tell him, before starting the engine and pulling the car away from the sidewalk. Taking his hand in mine again and resting it on my thigh, I caress it whenever both hands are not needed to drive, while telling him what he needs to hear. “We will do many things without her. Miss her, love her from afar, but the most important is we will love each other, and she can always come home.”

Our home. The house built with brick, mortar and a whole heap of love. 

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this xxx


End file.
